Summer of Love
by d0ntstopthemusic
Summary: Rylen Sims gets her dream job working as an assistant wardrobe manager for Connect 3! Watch as love blossoms, and so does the drama. Some romancing of shane/nate.
1. Chapter 1

Girl goes to college for fashion

A/N – If you want to fast forward to when the boys come in go to chapter 3!This chapter is mostly about getting the plot moving, it's going to start getting better real quick. Stick around for the next chapter!!

**CHAPTER 1**

Rylen sighed with relief as she put her pen down and brought her papers to the front. She had just finished her last exam of the year, this one about the history of fashion. Rylen was in her second year of fashion school. Ever since she was a little girl she had an obsession with clothes. Making them, buying them, making them into something else, you name it. This was what Rylen was meant to do in life and she knew it, even if she was only 18.

The only thing she didn't know was what she was going to do for a job this summer. Her mom wanted her to work for her catering company, but Rylen desperately wanted to travel. Knowing however, that her student loan and lack of funds in her bank account wouldn't allow it. Maybe she could work at a clothing boutique at the very least. She dropped her stuff in her dorm after walking back across the campus after her test. Rylen started to check her email and then on a whim decided to read the paper instead. Flipping through, nothing really caught her eye. She soon came to back and browsed briefly in the classifieds until she took notice to one particular ad. It read:

**WANTED IMEDITATELY: **

**AN ASSISTANT WARDROBE MANAGER. EXTENSIVE TRAVELING. ACCOMODATIONS AND FOOD SUPPLIED. EXTREMELY HECKTIC WORK! MUST BE ABLE TO HANDLE PRESSURE! VERY LAST MINUTE JOB OPENING. MUST BE AVAILABLE TO START ON THE 2****ND**** OF MAY. PLEASE FAX RESUME AND COVER LETTER TO 555-3564 INTERVIEWS WILL BE ON THE 31****S T ****OF APRIL.**

Rylen looked at the calendar. It was the 30th. There was no way she would get this job. They started interviewing tomorrow; there must have been hundreds of people already applied. Not to mention people far more qualified then her. Sure she had volunteered for every play the school had put on, even being the head of the wardrobe department last semester, but she had no REAL experience. Rylen printed off her resume and stared at it. There was almost nothing on it. She probably shouldn't even bother. Setting down her resume, she called her mom to tell her she had finished her exams.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, it's me"

"Oh hi sweetie, I was just thinking about you. Listen, do you think you could pack your dorm and come home early? I just got booked for this huge party and I really need someone to come help out."

"Honestly mom? I really don't want to work at a catering company all summer. I think I might go work at a boutique. Maybe get some experience" Rylen sighed thinking again of the help wanted ad, wishing she could do that instead.

"Really Sweetie? I tried to humor you with this fashion school business, but I just don't see a future in it. I really think you should come down here and help me. At least with me you'll get tipped. It's a REAL job. Folding sweaters all day isn't. You might as well go work at the dry cleaners."

Rylen's face got red after hearing this. Her mother had never agreed with her decision. She wanted Rylen to get a job with guaranteed money. Not have a career that was so frivolous.

"Mom, I'm don't want to help you! Why can't I just let me do something that makes me happy!"

"Sweetie, being happy is over rated. You realize that soon enough, you're better off just being secure. Now I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm picking you up on the first "

"No Mom! I'm not coming with you! " Rylen felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was sick of these arguments. Looking at the phone she decided to finally take her stance. "I'm staying here and that's final!" Rylen hung up the phone in anger.

Pacing around her room, she took a good look around. It looked like the room of a 15 year old. It could have been. There were posters plastered everywhere of Connect 3. They were her favorite band since they came out 2 years ago. She looked at the three boys smiling down at her. "They are so lucky," she thought, staring up at them " I wish I could live my dreams like they get to" Looking around some more, she took notice of her resume again. She ripped it off the table and stormed down to the library to fax it off. She knew she had no chance of getting the job, but maybe it might take her mind off her mom. And maybe, just maybe there was a chance to live her dream to.

A/N sorry for the uneventful chapters, but I personally like a well set-up story. The good stuff is about to start rolling out. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – next chapter I PROMISE the plot thickens

A/N – next chapter I PROMISE the plot thickens. Will Rylen get the job? Why does it involve so much traveling? Who might she be working for exactly? (Any guesses?!haha)

**CHAPTER 2**

Rylen woke with a start as her cell phone rang across the room. She looked at the clock; it was 6:32 am. "Who would be calling me so early?" she thought, as she hurried to stumble across the room, grabbing her cell phone and answering it.

"Hello?" Rylen groggily spoke.

"Yes, Hi, may I please speak with a Miss Rylen Sims?"

"Uhm, this is she….." Rylen replied, very confused, no one she knew would ever call her that.

"Hi Miss Sims, I was just calling in reference to your resume that we received last night about the assistant wardrobe management position. We were looking it over, and were wondering if you would mind joining us for an interview this afternoon. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but we are working in a very small time frame."

"OH, uhm, o-of course! I would love to! Where is it, and at what time?" Rylen was trying to not let out her girlish screams over the phone. She couldn't even believe she was having this conversation. She tried to calm herself down, telling herself it was probably a fluke, and that it was only an interview, not a job offer.

"The interview is being held at the Stratford hotel. We are only in town for a short time, and that was the best we could do. We you be able to make it for 1pm?"

"I can for sure make that. So 1pm, at the Stratford hotel?"

"That's right. It's in the merriot conference room. We will be seeing you shortly, thank you for your time."

"Yes, I will see you then and thank YOU for this offer!"

Rylen hung up the phone and screamed. The person in the next dorm banged on the joining wall, but she didn't care. This had the potential to make for one amazing summer. Suddenly, Rylen started panicking, her fears from the last day coming forward. She wasn't even close to qualifying for the job, and she was so young. There was no way they would pick her, she didn't even know why she had gotten an interview. She looked over at her desk seeing a picture of her and her mother at the beach. Her anger suddenly came back to her as well. "I'm going to do this," she thought," If only to prove her wrong, I HAVE to get this job." Rylen cranked the newest Connect 3 CD to inspire herself, and started getting ready. After all, she had to look perfect.

A/N – next chapter I PROMISE the plot thickens. Will Rylen get the job? Why does it involve so much traveling? Who might she be working for exactly? (any guesses?!haha)

PS- I put my A/Ns at the beginning and end just so no one gets bored and stops reading it, they will already know if it's a fluff chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Rylen looked at the cab in the taxi, it was 12:54. In her effort to look perfect she had stopped paying attention to the time, and now she was going to be late. They were still 10 blocks away, and the traffic was crazy. Making a decision, Rylen threw some money at the cabbie, and decided to run for it instead. Trying to rush and not make herself sweaty, Rylen pushed the people walking on the sidewalk until she saw the hotel. Rylen burst through the door and tripped, making her heel fall off. While still walking/hopping she tried to put it on and make her way to the conference room. Just as she had put her shoe on, she looked up only to run straight into someone and fall flat on her butt.

"OOF!" Rylen was struggling to get up, "I'm so sorry! I'm in a hurry – shoe fell! – Late for inter-" Rylen chose that moment to look up and fell back down in shock. Staring right back at her with an amused smile was Nate of Connect 3, with Shane and Jason standing right behind him.

"It's all right," Shane piped up, " we're the kind of guys you can't help falling for" He pushed Nate aside, and offered his hand to Rylen. Shane was looking her up and down. Rylen was a very attractive girl, she just couldn't see it. She had long dark loosely curled hair, and was wearing a turquoise halter dress, which came, just above her knees. Her shoes were black kitten heels. Shane looked at her face and noticed her eyes were the most amazing shade of blue, almost violet.

"Oh, wow, crap, wow. Oh geez," Rylen stuttered, "I'm SO SO sorry, I'm just so late for this interview of a lifetime, but you guys are so amazing, and oh my GOSH I'm so sorry I ran into you… Did I mention that you're amazing?!" The three boys laughed as she brushed herself off. Rylen looked down at her watch. 1:03. She was late. It hardly registered, she was so amazed at who was she was standing with.

"I'm sorry, but didn't you say you were late for an, erm.."Interview of a lifetime"," Nate finally spoke, still with an amused smile still playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I mean, yes. Yes I definitely am." Rylen floundered. By now she had for sure blown her chances.

"What exactly is this interview for," Jason asked from behind his brothers, "and why are you still standing here if you're late?" he smirked.

"It's FOR an assistant wardrobe manager position, I know nothing else about it. I'm still standing here, because now I am late enough that I will not get the job anyways."

"Aww, don't talk like that," Shane smiled as he spoke. He didn't know why, but this girl had a special something about her. "In fact," Shane continued, "I think we MIGHT just know what job you're talking about, and we could probably help you out of the current situation you are in." The boys snickered. Shane motioned for Rylen to follow them, and she did, more out of her intense love for the boys, then the small possibly of them fixing her interview. She couldn't believe she was talking to Connect 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Rylen continued to follow the members of Connect 3, trying to see where they were going, while also, trying not to stare TO much at their butts. Sadly, she was mostly staring at their butts. Whilst in the middle of admiring Shane's, she glanced up and noticed Nate looking over his shoulder. She instantly turned red, and Nate gave her an odd look and then turned away. If she didn't know any better, it was almost a jealous look. She shrugged it off, and noticed Jason was opening a door to the conference room she was supposed to be going into. She stopped suddenly.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't come in," Rylen started, "they might think I'm to immature to go alone! Or think I'm… boy crazy or something!"

"Don't worry about it," Shane replied, "we know what we're doing." He grabbed her hand, which caused her to blush more and walked her over to a table with three people sitting at it.

"Hi guys!" Shane spoke as the people looked up, "I do believe this is you're next interview, and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Nate here couldn't help but knock her down in the entryway. So it's very much our fault, please do not count this against her."

"Oh don't be silly boys, it's quite alright," spoke the middle woman, "She is the last interview of the day, and we know how clumsy you guys can be. Just be glad you didn't get knocked out by them swinging around their guitars dear," she laughed.

"Hey now! That was once. How was I supposed to know the drummer was standing behind me and not DRUMMING," Shane replied hastily, " anyways, without further ado this is. …Well actually, we never really got your name"

"It's Rylen, Rylen Sims," Rylen smiled sheepishly.

"Well then, here is Rylen Sims, ready to STUN her with her wardrobe assisticating abilities," Shane let go of her hand, "we will leave you to it then. Rylen, nice to meet you." Nate and Jason waved and said goodbye, and all three walked out, leaving Rylen standing in front of the table alone.

"Well the boys certainly seem to like you," laughed the man on the right end of the table. Him as well as the older middle lady, and a lady on her left all stood up to shake her hand. "I'm Raymond, the boys' manager, this woman to my left is the tour director Brenda, and the lady down the end there is Harper. She is the Wardrobe manager. So basically, the one you need to impress." They all laughed and sat back down.

"So you're interested in this position I see. Now reading your resume, you don't have a lot of experience, but we called your references, and they all had glowing reviews about you. What exactly interests you the most about this job Rylen?"

"Well, not trying to be ignorant," responded Rylen, " but no one has REALLY told me what this job is, and what I'm supposed to do."

"Oh! Well you're totally right. I'm so sorry, we got a bit sidetracked here because of the boys, " said Harper, "I guess, since Connect 3 escorting you here didn't really give it away I can tell you. I'm in charge of Connect 3's wardrobe for their upcoming tour. This job will be on the road with them, organizing their clothes, helping them change, styling them for events while were on the road, that sort of thing. The girl who was supposed to do this job just called and cancelled last minute."

Rylen nearly fell over again. She felt so stupid. Why ELSE, duh, would Connect 3 have barged in on this interview? Not only that but something along the lines of "OH MY GOODNESS I WOULD BE WORKING WITH CONNECT 3 ALL SUMMER!!!!" was going through her head.

"Oh well," she stammered, "I guess I would be most inter-" Rylen was interrupted by Raymond's cell phone ringing. "If you could excuse me for a second," he asked, moving away to the other side of the room. Rylen sat quietly looking around the room. Raymond chuckled, "Yes, yes, I could see how much you like her. Yes, I'm SURE it's because of her "sweet outfit". Ok. Ok. Are you guys sure? Well, we haven't even done an interview… you're stuck with decision all summer you know. Ok fine. Have it your way. I will speak to you later." Raymond chuckled as he hung up the phone, and he sat back down. "Well it seems Rylen," he spoke," that the erm – "higher management" is very.. Interested in you, you might say. Despite your lack of experience. They think this would be a good job to GET you that experience. So assuming, that you are up for it, this job can be yours."

Rylen's eyes were huge and she gasped, "seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Can you be ready to go in 2 days?"

"YOU BET I CAN," Rylen yelled, coming off much more giddy then she meant, " Uh, erm, I meant, Absolutely, and I will not let you down!"

"Well that's wonderful. We will see you on the second just right here in the lobby at 8am sharp."

"Thank you so much," Rylen said. She shook there hands and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh- Rylen? One more thing," Raymond yelled, "It seems our uhm "higher management" is also interested in having people their own age around. So you're bunking arrangements may be switched over by popular request to a much more, let's say… "Happening" bus."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was 2 days later and Rylen was sitting in the lobby of the hotel surrounded by 4 large suitcases, hardly believing that she was about to go on tour with Connect 3. Well kind of, she would at least accompany them. "Holy! Enough suitcases? I thought Shane packed a lot!" Rylen looked up to see Jason surveying the amount of luggage. Rylen laughed, "Yes well, I am a girl. A girl who just happens to be your wardrobe assistant manager."

Jason laughed, "Aaah yes."

"Awww man! I packed more then the girl," Shane walked up dropped his suitcases, which was difficult and required assistance as there was 6 large ones and 2 duffle bags, "I see the interview went well then?" Shane winked at her. If she didn't know that Shane had the reputation to be a flirt she might be having a heart attack right now. Who was she kidding? She was still freaking out. SHANE GREY had just winked at her. Rylen grinned. Just then she saw a curly head out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi Rylen," smiled Nate.

Rylen was amazed at just how cute all the boys were. They were 20 times as cute in person. And none of them seemed to hate her! They almost acted like friends! Things could not being going better. She had already talked to her mom, and while not happy about it, her mom agreed to pack up her dorm and take it home while Rylen left to travel the country for 4 months. She only had to tell her how much she was making. Which was quite a sum of money.

"Ok people," yelled a voice in the distance, "line up, I'll give you your bus number, we'll load up and then we're off!" The fastly gathering amount of people cheered and people started lining up. The boys had already gotten people to take their stuff and had walked off. Rylen went up to the man with the bus list and asked which one she was in.

"Ahhh, I see you're in the "special" bus," he winked, "Number 1. Have fun sugar!"

Confused she took her bags (not easily) and hauled them to the curb walking up the line of buses until she found number 1. She started to haul her luggage onto the bus. Her last bag got stuck on the steps up and she yanked it, not moving still, she tugged it with all her might. Her and her suitcase went flying backwards, and she landed on top of something soft.

"I guess we really are the kind of guys you can't help but fall for," her landing material spoke.

Gasping, Rylen sat up and turned around to see herself sitting on Nate's lap. "OHMYGOSH! I'm sooo sorry! AGAIN! The guy must have given me the wrong bus number! I'm sorry I'm getting off right now!" Rylen started to shove her stuff down the stairs, until she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to face Nate once again.

"You're not on the wrong bus," he laughed, "In fact it was requested that you join us. It would be nice to have someone our age around for once. Didn't Raymond mention that?" Nate frowned a bit. He had mentioned SOMETHING but Rylen was far to caught up to really have heard it.

"Oh, ok then," she sighed with happiness, " Which one is my bunk then?"

Nate smiled and went to grab one of her suitcases, but before he could Shane had shoved himself between them and picked one up.

"I see you've decided to join us then," Shane winked and carried her luggage down to the end of the bus (which was huge and had everything in it imaginable) to a bunk. "As you can see you are below Nate, and across from me. My bunk visiting hours are 12am to 5am," he winked, laughing, "You know, in case you get lonely" Rylen turned bright red. Wow was he REALLY flirting with her? Nate showed up with behind them with another suitcase of hers and shot Shane a look. Rylen stood between and looked up at Nate. "What was that look for?" she wondered to herself. Nate suddenly put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her farther back on the bus. "Come on," he said, "I'll show you the living room." She looked at it in awe. She had less entertainment at home!

"Maybe we could watch a movie together sometime," Nate said, with his hand still on her back. Was he flirting with her too? She felt the bus lurch forward. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Later that night, once everyone had settled in Rylen was sitting in her bunk sketching some new outfit ideas. She still couldn't believe her luck. Not only was she in charge of Connect 3's wardrobe, she was sharing a BUS with them. She continued to sketch in her book until she heard a knock. Curious, Rylen parted her curtain to see Jason standing there smiling at her.

"Howdy miss! I just thought instead of sitting in there alone, you could maybe come play a game with us," Jason grinned, "you don't have to, but it would be nice to have even teams"

"No, it's ok! It sounds like a lot of fun," Rylen replied.

They both walked into the bus' "living room" and Nate and Shane were sitting and starting to set up Scene It. Shane looked up and yelled, "DIBS ON RYLEN AS PARTNER!" Jason laughed. Was it her imagination or when she looked Nate he almost looked disappointed?

**NATES POV**

"DIBS ON RYLEN AS PARTNER!" yelled Shane. Damn. I thought. I might be crazy, but after only knowing this girl for a day, I liked her. There was just… something about her. I didn't know what, but it intrigued me. I needed to find out. I hope she doesn't know, I don't want her thinking that I'm just some Rockstar who comes on to every girl who is cute. That's more of Shane's thing. I'm not usually as upfront with a girl. I can't believe I asked her to watch a movie with me just like that. I mean it's just a movie, but still. And speaking of Shane, why does Shane have such an interest in her all of the sudden? She's not really his type. He likes the dumb blonde types. I hope this is just a fleeting interest for him.

**SHANE**

I am so glad that I had convinced Raymond to take on Rylen. She is SMOKIN. She's not really my type, but maybe I'm a changed man. Or maybe not. All I know is that there's just something about her.

**3****rd**** PERSON**

The boys and Rylen played Scene it for a while. Nate and Jason winning all 3 games they played. Rylen laughed. She just never had time to watch movies! She didn't know any of these questions! Shane didn't seem to resent her being his partner though. Every time she would look over, or glance out the side of her eyes, her was staring at her. He was also pretty touchy. The one time she did get a question right, he scooped her up in a hug. Did he like her? "No," she thought, " it's impossible, he's only known me for a day!" Every once and a while she would catch Nate frowning at Shane. It was about 10pm when everyone started to get tired of playing Scene It. Shane suggested they watch a movie. Jason decided he was just going to go to bed, they had to be up early tomorrow for their first show, and he wanted to be rested. They ended up picking out "Grease" and started talking instead, since they had all seen the movie a billion times.

"So, how come your parents aren't on the tour with you guys? And what about your little brother?" asked Rylen.

"Oh well, they decided we were old enough to handle it on our own," Nate replied, "And Frankie wanted to try the regular school thing ha-ha. I don't think he liked being a Rockstar very much."

"Oh," said Rylen, "That's cool that your parents trust you like that. I mean if I had three Rockstar boys with girls hanging off of them all the time…. "

"Well, that's why we have our purity rings," said Nate, Shane nodded, "It's a promise to ourselves, our parents and God to stay pure until marriage."

"Wow, that's really sweet guys," said Rylen adoringly. Rylen was a clean-cut girl herself. She had never done anything other then kiss a guy. But she had never thought about a purity ring. She looked over at the boys, and noticed that Nate was started to drift off.

"Nate," Shane yelled, "Why don't you go to bed if you're tired?" Nate nodded sleepily, and mumbled goodnight then walked off to his bunk reluctantly. Rylen and Shane continued to watch the movie. Out of the corner of her eye, Rylen saw Shane shift towards her a bit on the couch. Then he moved a little closer, and a bit more, until he was right beside her. Rylen was freaking out. She was almost sure he liked her now, but it seemed so unlikely. So she started a conversation.

"So why exactly, did you guys want me to do this job?" she asked Shane.

"Oh, well that's easy. You were cute, and super friendly. You seemed like a good person to work with. I mean we hire people we have to see everyday, we have to like them ha-ha" Shane replied, "And… I don't know, but from the second I saw you, I was just, amazed. There is something about you. I don't know what it is. I just know I can trust you." Rylen looked up into his eyes, he was staring at her intensely. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

"You're eyes, are the most amazing thing, I think I have ever seen Rylen, " said Shane, he cupped her face with one of his hands, " I have never seen that colour before, and they are so captivating. And you, you just have this energy." Rylen still couldn't look away.

**SHANE'S POV**

I just couldn't stop looking into her eyes. She had me captivated, and I had only met her twice. I couldn't help myself, I let my hand that was cupping my face run back into her hair, and with my other hand, I pulled her toward me. I leaned into her…

**RYLEN'S POV**

I suddenly found myself lost in his eyes. Caught up in the moment, I felt his hand running through my hair, and his other on my back pulling me towards him. I saw him leaning in to kiss me, and I moved in too. I could feel his soft lips on mine. His warm breath on my face. As we softly kissed, my lips parted as his tongue started to explore my mouth. It was the most romantic kiss I have ever had. He pulled me in a bit more, and our kiss got rougher. I thought I heard a sound come from behind us, but this was all I could focus on. Shane pulled at my bottom lip, and then pulled me on top of him.

**NATE'S POV**

I realized that I had forgotten my cell phone in the living room so I stumbled out of bed after a few minutes to go get it. I just about fell over when I came to the doorway and there was Shane and Rylen making out on the couch. She was on top of him! I was so mad. Shane ALWAYS did this. Just when I started to like someone, he had to steal her away. Although I guess if she's making out with him and she hardly knows him, she can't be as nice of a girl as I thought she was.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**NATE'S POV**

I had just walked in on Shane and Rylen making out. Rylen was not the girl I thought she was. Although, to be fair, I had only known her for a couple of days. In any case, I knew I still felt this connection with her, and one thing was for sure, I wanted her off of Shane. I started racking my brain for ideas. I looked at my cell phone and a light bulb went off. I quietly opened Jason's curtains, and took his cell phone off his bed, and proceeded to dial my number. I put the phone back. I snuck back to living room just in time to see my phone start ringing, and the lovebirds jump apart. Shane got up and looked at my cell, then started walking towards our bunks. I ran back to bed.

**SHANE'S POV**

That twit! Always sleeping with his cell phone. He probably rolled over his contacts list. Whatever happened, it broke apart one of the most amazing kisses of my lifetime. He was going to pay for it later. I threw Nate's cell phone onto his bunk where he was sleeping and turned Jason's off. There, no more interruptions. I walked back to Rylen and smiled at her. "Where were we?" I ask. She smiled back at me, but she looked awkward. That wasn't good.

**RYLEN'S POV**

"Where were we?" Shane asked grinning. I tried to smile back at him, but I was so confused. "Well, to be honest Shane," I started, "I really don't know what we were doing."

"Oh, well I can show you if you want," Shane laughed.

"What I meant was, why are we making out? I barely know you. You barely know me!"

"Oh, well, honestly Rylen. I feel some strange connection with you. We've hardly spoken, but somehow I feel like I just know you. Maybe I don't but I certainly wouldn't mind REALLY getting to know you"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Shane smiled again, "Rylen, I know this is sort of, well, fast, and strange, but… would you be my girlfriend?" I sat there in shock. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. Shane Grey just asked me to be his girlfriend. I hardly know him. But he's right, something just works! There's some sort of mad chemistry between us. I may end up regretting this later.

"Shane… I would be happy too." I couldn't help thinking about how Nate would have looked if he just witnessed this. But there was no way he liked me. I was NOT lucky enough for TWO members of Connect 3 to want me.

**NATE'S POV**

"Excellent," I thought. That only made things worse. I can't believe Shane asked her out after knowing her for like…. A DAY! Something had to be done, but it was late. I really needed sleep so I could focus on our show tomorrow. All I could think about while I was drifting off was how badly I wanted to win Rylen away from Shane. Knowing my luck, after I win her back, I'll find out she's just another video girl. That's what my brothers and me call all the girls who try to date us because we're famous. Hey that actually gives me an idea for a song. I pick up my notebook and scratch down the words. I'll finish the rest and show it to the boys tomorrow. Right now it's time for sleep.

**SHANE'S POV**

Rylen and I had gone back to actually WATCHING the movie; her hand was laced into mine. So strange, but so natural. I noticed that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I reached for the remote and turned off the TV and carried her to her bunk. I kissed her forehead goodnight and closed her curtains. It was my bedtime too.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Rylen woke up to hear someone singing. She hadn't heard this song before but it was quite good. She listened some more.

**That didn't work you shoulda known better**

**It's gonna suck when the camera stops rolling**

**and you find out soon**

**that the treatment wasn't worth it**

**They're all the same, they all want the money**

**They're all insane, they live for fame, honey**

**They laugh at you when you're not even bein' funny**

**Well I've been**

**Here before**

**And I've seen**

**First hand and front row seat**

**This little thing they call**

**A video girl (girl, girl)**

**Video girl rocked my world**

**For a whole two seconds**

**And now I know**

**I'm not about to be another victim**

**Of the video girl (syndrome)**

**Get out of my face**

**Get out of my space**

**Get some class and kiss the past**

**'Cause I'm not about to be another victim**

**Of the video girl syndrome**

**Know it's bad when your mamma doesn't like her**

**All your friends are saying she's a lair**

**Never ending phone calls aren't enough**

**(it's not enough, it's never enough)**

**Move to L.A**

**Got no talent**

**Not even like you won a miss teen pageant**

**Daddy pays your bills but you still whine**

**I've been here before**

**And I've seen**

**First hand and front row seat**

**What happens to a man**

**(what happens to a man)**

**When he gets in the hands of a**

**Video girl rocked my world**

**For a whole two seconds**

**And now I know**

**I'm not about to be another victim**

**Of the video girl (syndrome)**

**Get out of my face**

**Get out of my space**

**Get some class and kiss the past**

**'Cause I'm not about to be another victim**

**Of the video girl syndrome**

"I wonder if they're going to play that tonight," thought Rylen sitting up. All of the sudden a rush of anxiousness and excitement filled her. The first concert was today! She got up noticing she was in the same clothes. She changed into some dark skinny jeans and a Power Rangers t-shirt. Why not? She was backstage. Rylen walked over to the kitchen where all the boys were sitting.

"Wow Nate, that was really good. We should definitely add some harmonies to this chorus though," Shane was discussing the song that Nate had just written. Just then Shane noticed that Rylen was up and immediately walked over to hug her. Rylen giggled as Shane picked her up a bit, then set her back down.

"Want some breakfast babe?" Shane mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

"Babe?" Jason looked between the two of them suddenly confused, "Wow I thought your name was Rylen! Sorry!" Jason looked down embarrassed.

"No you twit, her name IS Rylen," Nate glared at Shane while explaining to Jason. There was that look again. "Does Nate hate me?" thought Rylen.

"So I still don't get it," stated Jason, "Why are we calling her Babe now?"

"You're not!" exclaimed Shane, "Just me! She's my girlfriend now."

"Ooooh. Well that was fast," Jason grinned at the two of them. Nate just looked down at his feet. "Anyways! Were just about at our first venue! I'm so excited!"

**RYLEN'S POV**

"Wow" I thought. I was watching all the people run around. We had been off of the bus for a couple of hours now, and the set was already mostly up. It was incredible. My job was done until the show started. All I had to do was organize the clothes in order of the sets, and then help them change during the show. Afterwards, I would reorganize and repack everything. To pass the time until the show I helped out some other people. The boys were busy doing sound check and interviews. I was watching Shane check his mic. He was so hot onstage. To bad I couldn't go up there. Soon enough I heard people yelling that it was lockdown, and that the show would be starting in a half hour. The guys came into the wardrobe room to get their first set of clothes. Shane snuck in a kiss when Harper wasn't looking. We were going to keep it quite for a while.

**SHANE'S POV**

The first show of our tour was finally starting the platform was rising to the stage and I could hear the fans screaming. I was so excited. For some reason Nate has been glaring at me all night though. I hope whatever's bothering him doesn't come onstage.

We go through our first 4 songs quickly and run under the stage to the quick-change to change our clothes while our opener is doing a song. We have 2 minutes. The chaos and the rush are so exciting you get so much adrenaline! I start changing; I glance over and notice Rylen helping Jason change shoes. I try to take off my shirt but it's hooked to my belt loop, and I can't figure out how to get it off. Rylen see's me struggling and runs over. I feel her soft hands on my stomach. She's tugging at my belt and my shirt, we only have 30 seconds. She finally tears off the part that's stuck (thank goodness for extras) then she lifts my shirt over my head. I can feel her hands graze from above my belt all the way up my chest. I shivered. That was so hot. And it was so not the time. Rylen sees my antsiness and while pulling down the back of my new shirt kisses the back of my neck. I shiver again and have to run off. That weird chemistry just kept coming back.

**NATE'S POV**

Oh geez. We're trying to change, and he looks like he's going to jump her. I need to do something. I to see her mouth graze his neck. Well I might just be stuck in the friend zone forever. Maybe Shane will get tired of her. It didn't look that was happening anytime soon that's for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- it gets a little steamy

**A/N- it gets a little steamy!! So watch it!**

**CHAPTER 9**

Connect 3 thanked their audience and walked off the stage. Everyone high fived them while they were walking to their dressing room. Shane looked around for Rylen, but couldn't find her. She must still be stuck in wardrobe. After a meet and greet with the fans, Nate and Jason hopped on their bus and immediately changed into pajamas and went to bed. They were exhausted, and Nate looked very emotional, or at least Shane thought he did. Shane struggled to stay awake while waiting for Rylen to join them, so they could be on their way. 20 Minutes later Rylen walked onto the bus, laughing in her head at the sight of Shane in the living room, sleeping sitting up. Rylen changed into her pajamas and wondered over to Shane. She stared at him a moment, then sat down beside and began stroking his hair. "It's so strange," she thought, "how much I feel connected to him" She felt him groan and roll towards her, squinting at her face. "Glad to see you're finally here gorgeous." Shane moved toward her closing his eyes again and nuzzled into her neck. She could feel his lips just millimeters away, breathing onto her steadily, it felt so good. Rylen sat up a bit straighter and tried to ignore her lustful feelings. She lurched Shane awake again. She didn't look at him, but instead stared outside at the moving city. She could tell her was staring at her. Shane sat up and straddled her on the couch. Their eyes finally met, and they both slowly leaned toward the other's mouth. Their lips met and it was like an electrical shock. They both were startled, and leaned into the other heavier. Shane pulled at her bottom lip again, but this time left her mouth, and started kissing down her neckline. Rylen sighed with anticipation, as Shane kissed back up and pulled on her earlobe with his teeth. She pulled him towards her and grabbed his hair. She pulled a little. Shane moaned, he seemed to like that. Rylen did it again and Shane smashed his lips back into hers, while slowly lowering her on her back, while he was on top of her. Shane intertwined his fingers with her and pulled her hands above her head. He slowly kissed her from her forehead, making his way down. Letting go of one of her hands, he traced her body with his hand, stopping at the hem of her shirt. Unsure of himself, Shane rested his hand under her shirt on her bare stomach while gently kissing Rylen. When she didn't fight it, her slowly traced his hand along her ribs on her bare skin. Rylen bit his lip and rolled them over roughly onto the floor. She grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off of him. Staring down at him, she traced his bare chest with her fingers, like she only got to do briefly earlier. She gently ran her nails down his chest. He pulled her towards him suddenly and rolled her back over. His hands shaking, Shane slowly started to peel off Rylen's shirt. As he was sliding it upwards he noticed a glint on his left hand. "DAMMIT," he swore in his head. Shane smashed into her lips again, letting her shirt fall back down and then standing up. He had almost gone to far. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it.

A/N- told you it was steamy. Sorry the chapter was so short. But it was a goody! Any ideas on how Nate' s jealousy should come into the story? I haven't really thought it all out yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's taken me AGES to update

Sorry it's taken me AGES to update. I've been super busy with work and general roommate drama. I'm going to update a couple times today though, and I also have the next 2 days off.

**CHAPTER 10**

Shane sighed heavily and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Rylen slowly sat up and pulled herself towards him. "Shane, what's wrong? Did I do something? Please tell me what's the matter!" Rylen begged him. She was startled by his sudden detachment from their lip lock. Shane said nothing but waved his hand in her face slightly. "Oh, right." Rylen said dejectedly, "I'm so sorry Shane. I was just caught up in the moment. I forgot."

"It's ok. It's just as much your fault as mine," Shane sighed again and took Rylen's hands in his, " It's just that I made this promise, and I have to keep it. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. Especially since my parents trusted us on this tour alone."

"Shane, I totally understand. Well, not totally, but I know that's what YOU believe." Rylen sighed looking away.

"What do you mean what I believe?" Shane asked, looking at her oddly.

"Well, I think it's really sweet that you guys have these promises, but I think that there is a right time and place for everything, and that sometimes, it's fine BEFORE marriage. I don't think I could ever have made a vow like that. I couldn't promise myself I would never get caught up in the moment. It happens. I'd never came across that situation until tonight myself, but you know. I mean you were getting caught up to. I think as long as we had both been of sound mind, it would have been ok. It's just human instinct" Rylen shrugged.

"So you're saying that it's ok to just… go out and… do it with anyone?" Shane spoke, with an edge to his voice, "that I could have been anyone just now, and if they didn't have a vow, it would have went farther."

"Shane, you're making it sound like I would just do…THAT…. With out thinking about it, or caring whom it was with. I do. I just think that's it's not something that should necessarily have to wait. I think it's a natural urge, and as long as you're comfortable enough with the person, and you're safe about it, it's ok" Rylen replied.

"Well to SOME people, doing…. IT... means something. I wouldn't want to do it with someone who doesn't care about making it special, or only doing it if they LOVE the other person." Shane stood up dropping her hands.

"Shane, are you mad at me about this? Seriously? I mean we've only met twice, and you asked me to be you're girlfriend. Just two minutes ago we were going at it, and you had no problem with me!" Rylen shouted, but quietly so she didn't wake up the boys, "I wasn't trying to say you're beliefs were stupid. I was just saying that it's not what I believe."

"I just don't want to have a girlfriend who's going to go do it with just ANY guy. It doesn't exactly make me feel SPECIAL, or loved, knowing I could be anyone as long as she was "comfortable" and happened to have a condom!" Shane half shouted.

"Shane, I wouldn't just do it with just ANY guy. I just think it's ok to have sex before marriage! I DO think you should love them, but I also understand that sex is human nature, and that sometimes it happens! Look, if you want to end this, then just do it. I'm not going to risk my job for this relationship, especially if you're going to fight with me the entire tour" Rylen replied. Shane sat back down, looking past Rylen, obviously thinking.

"I don't…. I don't want to end this. I don't agree with you're beliefs, but I also have never felt…. This way about ANYONE before. I've never been so consumed by someone I hardly know," Shane sighed again, " I just …. Well, knowing now what you believe. I don't want to start this relationship thinking that you're going to leave me because I won't have sex before I get married. I know that you're probably more… ahem.. experienced then me, and so you want to, but it's just not what I believe."

"Shane," Rylen laughed, "I'm NOT experienced. I haven't done anything more then KISS a guy before. Just because I have different beliefs doesn't mean I'm a slut! And I promise I wouldn't leave you because of it. I'm nowhere near ready. We just got.. caught up tonight. I'm also not ready to think about marriage either though. So why don't we let the relationship actually START before we get to ahead of ourselves huh?" Rylen grabbed his hand and rubbed it with her other.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Shane grinned goofily, "I'm getting ahead of myself. It's just like I said. I've never felt this way before. Even IF we've only known each other for like.. 3 days."

"I know Shane, I know. And I promise to respect your beliefs. If it starts to become an issue, which it won't for a long time, because I'm not ready, especially since I'm still young and in school, and have this AMAZING opportunity," Rylen grinned, "we'll discuss it then." Shane smiled at her and pulled her onto his lap. She was still sitting on the floor.

"I promise to respect yours too," Shane smiled

"Shane," Rylen looked away and played with her hair, " Are you sure you like me? I just don't want to be a piece of arm candy. I know you're famous, and I just don't want to be used and abused yah know? I mean you're really sweet to me, I'm just scared that you're actually this jerk Rockstar, and just playing me."

Shane hugged her and rocked her back and forth, as he was rocking her he whispered into her ear, "I PROMISE I am not a jerk, nor will I ever be one, " Rylen smiled as Shane whispered into her ear, "And Rylen, I REALLY like you."

She whispered back, "I really like you too Shane."

Once again, sorry for the MUCH needed update. I think I have some idea of where I'm going to go with this now. That was part of the reason it took me so long, I was stuck. Some of you might not like it. Let's just say, people change and promises are broken.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Well, as much as I love sitting out here, I have an interview tomorrow at 10, plus another show, so I really need to go to bed," Shane mumbled into Rylen's neck. They had sat there cuddling for the past 20 minutes. Rylen sighed, but got up slowly. "Goodnight baby," Shane smiled down at her, being a good 5 inches taller, and kissed her cheek. He walked off to the bathroom. Rylen sat back on the couch and turned on the TV. Shane came back in and looked at her, "Are you not going to bed?" he asked.

"No, I'm not really tired yet, still excited from the show," She laughed.

"Ok, well you should try soon, because you're going to exhaust yourself if you stay up all the time," Shane smiled, kissed her softly and went to bed. Rylen flipped through the channels, until she settled on Mythbusters. They were trying to prove a cigarette couldn't light gasoline on fire. Rylen watched silently until she was startled by someone sitting next to her. She looked over at a disheveled poof of hair and realized it was Nate.

"Sorry to scare you," Nate smiled, "I just couldn't sleep."

"No it's cool, I could use the company. How aren't you exhausted from the show?" Rylen asked.

"Oh, I dunno, I was at first, but now I'm wide awake again. Oh this is one of my favourite shows!" Nate said.

"Mine too," Rylen said. They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Uhm, Rylen?" Nate scratched the back of his head and looked down, "Not that it's really any of my business, but I WAS up, and I happened to hear you and my brother…."

Rylen looked at him in shock, "Great," she thought, "Now Nate's going to get the wrong idea and think I'm a slut too."

"I just wanted to say, that…. Well that I think it was pretty harsh of Shane to judge you like that. And he usually isn't like that. He just likes you a lot for some reason. I've never seen him like this with anyone else," Nate continued as Rylen blushed. Nate thought she looked adorable when she blushed. He needed to get it out of his head though; it was obvious that his brother was serious about her. Maybe he should just respect that. After all, Shane really HAD never acted like that around a girl before. He wasn't the protective type.

"Anyways," he started again, "I think he just thinks you're really special, and he's jealous and worried that you might leave him for someone with the same beliefs. So don't take it personally."

"Thanks, Nate. I'll keep that in mind," Rylen blushed. Nate was really cute. She just wanted to put her hand through his hair. "No!" she thought to herself, "You have Shane! You can't have both!" She continued to stare at Nate until he looked at her.

"Can I tell you something," Nate looked really nervous.

"Of course you can," Rylen said, happy that he felt she was trustworthy.

"Well, I kinda believe the same thing you believe," Nate said.

"What do you mean?" Rylen asked.

"Well, that it's OK to have sex before marriage. Sometimes people know that they're going to be together forever anyways. So why wait? It's just replacing one ring with the other you know?" Rylen looked about taken aback.

"Well, why do you wear you're ring if you don't agree with it."

"I said I KINDA believe what you believe," Nate laughed, "I still think that my uhm… my …."

"Virginity?" Rylen asked unnerved. Rylen was never one to be coy about things like that.

"Yeah, uhm that. Anyways. I still think that it's meant for ONE person. I just think that it's ok if you give it to them before marriage. I think that if I found the right person, I would want to share it with them THEN. Not when we were married. I wouldn't want to wait to make the plans, and send the invitations and all that stuff. I think you know when you've found you're soul mate, and that it was meant for them anyways. So why not?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What's the difference REALLY?" Rylen agreed.

"Nothing. Like I said, just trading one ring for another," Nate smiled and gazed at Rylen. He knew he really shouldn't be thinking the thoughts in his head, since she clearly made his brother happy, but he NEVER told anyone anything. She made him so comfortable, and at ease. Not to mention she was gorgeous, and as he had just found out, shared his beliefs.

"You know Rylen, there's just something about you. I feel like a can totally trust you, even though I've met you like twice. I just feel this strange connection with you."

"Wow, that's the second time I've heard that tonight," Rylen laughed. Nate looked at the floor and blushed.

"Rylen, could you, maybe not tell anyone what I said to you?" Nate asked, "It's just that the press has this certain image of us, and my brothers think I feel the same way they do. I just think it would be easier not to tell them. Plus I don't want my parents getting upset either. I really feel like I can trust you to not say anything."

"Of course Nate," she smiled, "Our secret."

The pair continued to chat about their lives, getting acquainted with each other. They were both surprised to find out how similar they were. They both liked the same shows, movies, places, animals, colours, and foods.

"Wow Nate," Rylen asked, "Maybe I should be dating you and not you're brother. We're practically the same person!" Nate blushed and looked away. After all he really DID want to be with her. Shane just had to get what he wanted. Not to mention Shane was never one to be shy. Nate probably would have taken a month to ask her out anyways. He couldn't believe how similar they were. She was right; they practically were the same person. Except she had his opposite personality. She was loud and outgoing; where-as he was shy and introverted. But even in the past couple of hours of talking to her, he could feel himself opening up more and more. He had already told her his most embarrassing moment in life (riding on a ride to many times, then puking on the girl he liked right after his last ride). He felt like he was a puzzle and she was that one missing piece, that for some reason all puzzles have, but only few ever found. The longer they talked the more he had a strange longing for her. Like she (the missing piece of the puzzle) was under the couch where his arm couldn't reach, but the couch was to heavy to move by himself. Only no one would help him move it, because they didn't care enough. So for now all he could do was long for her, and hope someone wanted to rearrange the furniture soon. Or rather, that Shane would find a new girl.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you liked my very strange puzzle metaphor from the last chapter haha

I hope you liked my very strange puzzle metaphor from the last chapter haha. I'm such a cheeseball sometimes. Anyways. Lucky you guys, 3 updates in a night. I think after this one I need to go do some stuff, but hopefully I will update later tonight. In any case, it won't take as long as last time.

**CHAPTER 12**

A month of the tour had now passed. They were now in the beginning of June. Shane and Rylen were still going strong, but Rylen didn't really like how flirty Shane was. Or how his eyes liked to drift. She still really liked him though. Recently she had been battling with herself to tell him that she loved him, but she didn't know how. Shane was still captivated by her, however, his flirtyness was starting to slowly come back. He couldn't help it. It was his nature.

Nate and Rylen had fastly become best friends. They told each other everything. Nate showed her every song he wrote first, and she showed him everything she drew first. They could always be found talking or laughing somewhere. Jason was friends with Rylen too, but more in a friendly older brother way. He saw the way both his brothers looked at her. He might not be the smartest, but he knew that there was going to be MAJOR drama before the summer ended. They both clearly had feelings for her. However Rylen was ignorant of Nate's.

The media, of course, had started to notice Rylen, seeing as she was always with one of the boys. They had figured out that she worked with them on the tour, but because of her closeness with both of the boys, they couldn't pin her down to dating either Nate or Shane. It didn't stop the pictures or rumours though. Rylen was getting a lot of icy looks from fans, as from the outside, it looked like she was playing them both. Rylen and Shane had decided to not tell anyone, until they could no longer deny it, just to avoid FURTHER media frenzy. It was still hard for Rylen though, she wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Yeah, Ok," Shane spoke excitedly, "SERIOUSLY? Wow dude, that's awesome…. Yeah ok. Ok, I'm going to go tell the boys now! Bye!"

"Who was that," Rylen asked.

"Just a sec, " Shane turned towards the back of the bus, "NATE, JASON, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW. BAND MEETING!" The boys ran up front and looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"So, as you already know, our shows tickets have been selling out really fast," Shane explained. The boys nodded as he continued, "Well actually, they are now sold out."

The boys cheered. Shane silenced them both and continued yet again, "What the REALLY good news is, is that they are now adding tour dates in Canada! Not only that, but they are changing our opening act to Aly and AJ to help sell out our Canadian dates!"

"Seriously?" Nate looked at Shane stunned, "That's so freakin awesome. When are we going to Canada?"

"Well, there is a bit of bad news mixed in. Instead of having a week off at the end of the month, we're going to Toronto, then Vancouver, then Calgary."

"I don't even care, it's so cool that Aly and AJ are going to finish the tour with us. AND we get to go to Canada!" Nate cried.

"Wow guys! I'm so proud of you," Rylen grinned, "And I know EXACTLY how we're going to celebrate."

"How?" asked Jason.

"Going OUT. Duh. Canada's drinking age is 19."

"But Rylen, your 18. Not 19." Nate looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry I should have said, in ALBERTA it's 18. So I can go out too!" Everyone started to get really excited at the idea of going out until Nate, the practical one had to kill the mood.

"Guys, are parents would so not be happy about us going out and partying. The press however, would have a heyday."

"Oh yeah," Jason mumbled, "Well, we could just get big Rob to buy us stuff, and then Part-ay in the bus or hotel!"

"Wow Jason," Shane looked baffled, "That was the smartest thing you have said all tour." Jason shrugged. " Well it looks like a part-aaaaay then!" Shane cried. They all cheered.

"When are Aly and AJ joining us?" Nate suddenly realized, "When are we going to have rehearsals with them and all that?"

" We have our show tonight, and then two days off, which are once again being hijacked for those rehearsals. So, tomorrow," Shane sighed. It was already getting late so everyone opted to go to bed. The show tomorrow was already going to be tiring, and now they didn't get their days off. Rylen of course, didn't really have to deal with this. She would have to endure a couple extra fittings for the girls, but then she got to relax. So she decided to stay up and draw. Right now she was working on something for Shane to wear to a charity dinner they had next month. She had drawn a pair of skinny black jeans, and was just starting on the shirt when her curtains were ripped open.

"Hey gorgeous!" Shane smiled and sat down next to her.

"You know, I could have been changing. Or I could have decided to sleep naked," Rylen said upon his barging in.

"Don't worry I wouldn't have minded," Shane winked.

"Yes well it's allll about you isn't it?" Rylen laughed. Shane laughed back as he peaked at her book. Rylen quickly shoved it under her pillow. "You can't look at that!"

"Was it for me?" He asked.

"Yes, but you know how I feel about people looking at my unfinished designs," she said.

"You let Nate look at them all the time!" Shane replied angrily.

"Well… that's different."

"You know I'm beginning to think you're closer to my brother then me," Shane looked at her with puppy dog eyes and started to pout.

"Come here yah big jerk," She pulled him down onto her bed. Shane snuggled into her and laid his head on her chest. She smiled down at him. She noticed the tag sticking out of his shirt and tucked it in, patting his back afterwards. Shane smiled up at her.

"You like to groom me don't you?" He laughed.

"Well, if I didn't know one would," Rylen mocked, knowing full well he spent most of his time before shows in the bathroom doing his hair. Shane put his head back down on her chest and wiggled it around. "Smooshy," he mumbled.

"UGH, some of have BOOBS Shane, please refrain from squishing them with your fat head," Rylen cried.

"What would you prefer me to squish them with?" Shane replied in a joking sexy voice. He crawled on top of her and kissed her nose. She tried to kiss him, but he pulled back laughing. She pouted. "Awe, don't pout, you know I can't resist that face," Shane moaned.

"Yes, well there's a lot of things you say you can't resist, but you do quite a good job of it, despite my best efforts." Rylen grumpily mumbled.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You know that. I thought we understood each other," Shane looked at her with concern.

"Well, stop getting all hot and heavy then putting on the breaks. It makes it really hard you know," Rylen moaned.

"You know you liiiiike it," Shane replied. He lowered himself again, kissing beside her mouth, then up her jaw line. He paused to suck on her ear, while she scratched down his back gently. He moaned and bit her neck. He continued placing kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone. She was wearing a Cami with no bra, which was quite low cut. Shane paused once again to give her a small nip, causing her to shiver. Rylen moved her hands to his lower back just about the waistband of his pajamas. Shane thought for a moment to stop, but was to overcome to. He continued to place small kisses down her chest until he reached the hem of her Cami. He traced the hem with his tongue, and blew on her chest, making it cold. Rylen sighed and moaned at the same time. Shane pushed the hem of her shirt down a small ways, sucking on her skin. Rylen slowly slid her hands underneath the hem of his pants, placing her hands on his bare butt. He had on no boxers. She grabbed his butt and pulled Shane into herself. Shane gasped and moved back up to her lips and attacking her with the most passionate kiss the two had shared. She could feel him getting excited. She wanted him so badly, but knew that any second, she would be getting cut off. She did get a bit farther today. This is the first time she had ever grabbed his ass. Suprising her, Shane rubbed himself a little bit against her, biting her lip. She grabbed his ass again, pulling him against her harder. Shane let go of her lip and let out a large moan. He dropped his head, and grabbed her hands slowly pulling them from under his pants. Rylen sighed and snuggled up to him.

"You know, somedays I am so tempted to just tie you to the bed and have my way with you. I want you SO bad. And I can't have you." Rylen complained.

"PLEASE, don't give me that mental image in my head. I'm having a hard enough time already too. Trust me I want to, but like I said. I made a promise." Shane pleaded with her.

"You're really just torturing yourself to with this you know." Rylen sighed.

"I know, I know." Shane snuggled up behind Rylen, spooning her, "The only solution to this is if we got married, and I just don't see you saying yes anytime soon."

"I'm not marrying you Shane," she laughed, "I'm only 18. I will do my best to deal with this though. But I'm totally not promising that you're not going to find yourself tied to a hotel bed naked one of these days ." Rylen laughed.

Wow, I managed three updates in one day! Yay me! I will do more tonight. If not, then DEFINITELY tomorrow, because I do not work. I'm really sad though because I only have ONE review. Please review guys! It's the best part of making these stories!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**Warning: I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. MAJOR SMUT chapter alert! It get's graphic people. REALLY REALLY GRAPHIC. But I made a decision with the plot line and this was going to have to happen. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT SKIP THE ITALIC SECTION. Otherwise read on and enjoy the smuttiness. Ha-ha.**

**CHAPTER 13**

The boys shuffled around the bus, preparing themselves for the rehearsal with Aly and AJ. Rylen was sitting at the table making up sketches of potential costume ideas for the girls. Nate sat down next to her while Shane was in the shower and Jason was watching TV. He looked at her book. So far she had drawn a girl figure with black skinny jeans, a purple v-neck shirt, and a silver sequined half jacket, with shorter sleeves. "That's really cute," Nate said leaning back against the seat.

"Thanks," Rylen mumbled, continuing to drawer the sequin detailing. She glanced over at Nate, who was watching her draw. "What?!" Rylen asked, "You're making me nervous looking at me like that!"

"Sorry," Nate laughed, "I didn't mean to, it's just really cool watching you. It's amazing watching you turn a blank piece of paper into a cool outfit in like, an hour." Rylen blushed but continued working. Nate sat there and continued to watch her. He could hear Shane singing in the shower to himself. "I wonder if Shane told her about AJ yet," Nate thought to himself. The boys had met both the girls before. In Shane's case he had done MORE than meeting her. They met at a Disney party, when the boys were just starting out. They really hit it off and dated for a while. They really liked each other but they could never find time in their schedules to see one another. Nate and Jason didn't really like either of the girls. They were talented sure, which is why they were glad that they would open for them, but they were both kind of spoiled brats, and sort of wild for their tastes. Shane never really saw that. He just saw her talent and looks.

"So what do you think the girls will be like," Rylen said suddenly, "Are we sharing a bus with them by the way?"

"Uh-oh," Nate panicked. He was almost positive Shane hadn't told her yet. He had heard them going at it last night. He WAS on the bunk above them after all. He didn't know if she was the jealous type either. "Uhhm, they're ok I guess. And no, they will have their own bus. We don't have enough bunks on this one."

"What do you mean they're ok I guess? Do you know them?"

"Well, yeah we kinda know each other a bit from before…" Nate trailed off, thinking what else to say, "they were more of Shane's, erm, friends then anything though. Jason and I never hung around them" Well, that was somewhat true anyways. Him and Jason never DID hang around. And he had no responsibility to tell her the rest.

"Oh," Rylen sighed, "Shane never mentioned that he knew them. I wonder why?"

"Dunno," Nate shrugged. Just then Shane came out of the bathroom, dressed in his work out gear, ready for rehearsal.

"Hiya Nate! Morning babe, watcha working on?" Shane asked sitting across from them.

"I'm working on one of the girls' outfits. I'm hoping they might let me use it. It would be cool to have them wearing my designs," Rylen trailed, "So Shane how come you never told me you knew them from before?" She noticed Shane shoot a glance at Nate, who in turn shrugged and got up to go to his bunk.

"I dunno, it never came up I guess," Shane explained. He was really hoping that Rylen wouldn't find out about that. He wondered if Nate had said anything about them dating. He didn't think so. He didn't want to lie to Rylen, but he didn't think she needed to know. He didn't want her getting jealous. She would have good reason to, too. Shane had never told anyone before, but AJ and him didn't really break up because of the distance. It was because one night they had gone to far, and Shane couldn't handle the guilt of breaking his promise. That was a bad night, possibly the worst of his life. He had never told anyone he had been drinking either. He felt pressured to fit in with all of his new "famous friends". It was only that one night. AJ had thrown a party for all her close friends, when her parents were out of town. They had been dating for about two months. Little did he know this party was a drinking party, nor were her "close friends" about 60 different people. Some of whom he had met through Disney Channel parties, other random hangers on. Nate and Jason chose not to go and opted to go to a movie that night instead. Shane had felt really out of place, so he accepted the first drink to be polite. Before he knew it someone was handing him another one, and he was already tipsy enough to take it. AJ found him shortly after, and took him upstairs. Knowing full well he was drunk, she took advantage of the situation. She hated his stupid promise ring.

_AJ pushed a stumbling Shane onto her bed, locking the door behind her, "Well, well," she said seductively, "Haven't we been getting ourselves into trouble?"_

"_What? AJ where are we? Ugh my head hurts," _

"_We're in my room, and don't worry about your head. I have the perfect remedy," she smirked. AJ climbed on top of Shane, pulling off her dress and kicking off her shoes, now only wearing some skimpy underwear and a bra._

"_Whoa, AJ, I don't think this is the best idea. I can't…." Shane trailed looking her up and down. She was so hot, a perfectly toned body, her blonde curly hair cascading down her back and some resting gently on her chest. _

"_Can't what Shaney? Who would even know," AJ asked in a flirty voice, hovering over him and rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She slowly started undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, kissing him in between each one. Shane's head was swimming. He was so drunk, he hardly even knew what was going on, it all felt like a dream._

"_AJ, what… no leave my shirt on. What are you doing?"_

"_Do you trust me Shane?" she asked slowly pulling off his belt. She threw it off the bed, and then reached for the zipper on his pants, pulling it down ever so slightly._

"_Yeah, I trust you… wear am I? Am I dreaming? Why is everything spinning and blurry?" Shane stared up at AJ, who unhooked her bra and threw it on the ground. _

"_I'm definitely dreaming," Shane mumbled. _

"_Ok, Shaney, you're dreaming. Whatever it takes," AJ smirked down at him, "God you are so hot, it's frustrating that you will never just forget about your stupid ring. But this is a dream. So it's ok to forget about it." Shane smiled, looking dazed. "Well we better make the most of this "dream"" AJ grabbed his hand and placed it on her boob. Shane looked shocked. "It's ok baby, it's a dream remember?" AJ smiled. She lied down on top of him, kissing him, then forcing his mouth open with her tongue. Shane accepted, clearly believing that he was dreaming. He had never been drunk before, he had no idea, but he made the most of it, after all… dream sex was ok right? He slowly moved his other hand, so that he was cupping each one of her breasts. His hands were shaking. AJ laughed, and grabbed his hands, holding them over his head. She continued to make out with him, letting go of his hands and letting him slowly move them back down to her breasts. He groped them, and kneaded into them. She deepened their kiss a little bit more, nipping at his lip. He kneaded a little harder. She could feel him starting to get excited. She let go of his mouth, and slowly kissed her way down his neck, and down to his chest. _

"_AJ," Shane asked, "Are you SURE I'm dreaming?"_

"_So sure baby, you would NEVER do this is real life," she laughed and looked at his face. He seemed satisfied with her lie. She went back to kissing his chest, continuing until she reached the waistline of his pants. She looked at his half undone zipper, and noticed the bulge in his pants that wasn't there a minute ago. _

"_Do I make you excited baby?" She asked, licking her lips._

"_Oh god yes," Shane moaned as she played with his zipper. "Best, Dream, Ever," he thought to himself. His head still spinning. AJ kissed just beside his hipbone, sucking a little and making him moan. She pulled his zipper down the rest of the way. She stood at the end of the bed and pulled his pants down, pushing them to the floor. She stared for a moment at him, thinking for a second that she shouldn't do it, that she felt guilty, but then decided she didn't. She traced her fingers around the elastic of his boxers and slowly pulled them off as well. Shane groaned again. AJ crawled back onto the bed, kissing his legs on the way up, then the inside of his thighs. She moved passed the obvious and made her way up his chest again, let him rub in between her boobs a bit. _

"_AJ," Shane moaned, "If this is a dream you'll do whatever I want right?"_

"_Of course Shaney," AJ licked her lips again, and kissed just above his belly button, then licked up the middle of his abs. She gasped as Shane pushed her head down gently. AJ laughed to herself, and kissed the inside of his legs again, then grabbed his penis. Shane gasped and shook a little. She kissed the tip of it, and licked up the side. She played with it a little in her hands, before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. Shane moaned loudly and pushed himself into her face. She continued to suck on him a bit, before stopping and lie on top of him. _

"_I want you in me Shane," She said, grabbing his hair and forcing her tongue into his mouth. He flipped her over and lied on top of her. Battling tongues, Shane reached down and felt the fabric of her underwear; he slipped his finger under the elastic, and slowly pulled them off. He let his hand slide up her thigh, before shoving his finger into her. _

"_More!" She gasped, as he played with her. She reached down and tugged a bit at his penis while he pumped his fingers._

"_Shane! More!" AJ cried. Shane centered himself, and then plunged into her. They both shuddered and gripped onto each other. Shane slowly moved in and out of her, kneading her boobs. She grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper into her; he started to hurry his pace, moving in and out faster and faster. They both moaned and pulled each other closer, both about to climax. Shane flipped her over and AJ sitting on him, bouncing up and down until the both screamed in agony and delight. They shuddered and AJ collapsed on top him. Mission accomplished. The both passed out naked on AJ's bed._

_Shane woke up the next day with a pounding headache, and the surprise of his life, when AJ was sleeping completely naked next to him. He looked down noticing his lack of clothing too. He thought for a moment, only remembering glimpses of the night before. He remembered enough though, to know that he had broken his promise. He got dressed and snuck out of AJ's room, calling a cab. When he got home, his family was still asleep. He went into the basement and swore loudly punching a wall. "I'm such a fucking IDIOT!" he cried. Shane swore more before going upstairs to his bedroom, and having a shower. Shane changed his clothes, and climbed into bed, crying himself back to sleep. He couldn't believe what he did. No one could ever know, ever, he was officially the worst human being on the planet._

Ooooh Smutty. That doesn't happen again until one of the ending chapters. I promise. I just sort of happened. For those of you who didn't read it, you didn't miss anything, I explained what happened before. Sorry for the insane longness of this chapter. I just started writing and this is what came out. Anyways! R&R everyone! Next chapter tomorrow probably.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Shane?SHANE!" Rylen yelled. Shane snapped his head up and looked at her. She couldn't help but notice a weird look on his face. Almost, anger, but somewhat sad too.

"Huh." Shane replied.

"Well you kinda zone out there," Rylen laughed, "Are you ok baby? Are you getting sick? Do you want me to get you something?" She stood and walked to the fridge trying to find some juice or something healthy.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I was just thinking is all," Shane mumbled, watching her sit back down to finish her drawing. He was thinking about how much he liked Rylen, and how much he didn't deserve such an amazing person. He was a failure. A disgusting failure. Rylen was so pure, so genuine. He had lied to her. "I hate myself!" thought Shane. "I finally found this amazing girl who I have this amazing connection with, and now my past is going to ruin it." Shane hadn't spoken to AJ since that night, despite her hundreds of calls and texts. At first they were apologies, but they soon turned into angry messages about how he did it to, and she couldn't be to blame for his stupidity. He hated her . How could she have done that to him? He knew he was largely to blame, but she should have known better. He was scared of what AJ would do when she saw him. Maybe he should just tell Rylen, put it out there and hope she forgives him. He was certain that she wouldn't understand though. "No," he decided, "I'm not going to tell her. I'm just going to talk to AJ and ask that she doesn't say anything." She hadn't yet. It was worth a shot. He couldn't risk Rylen finding out. He didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to make her think that he WAS just a Rockstar who used and abused girls.

A little while later the bus pulled up in front of a studio where the boys would be practicing. They collected their instruments and walked into the studio. Shane jumped a little when he felt a hand in his, but sighed with relief when he looked over and it was Rylen, smiling up at him. He squeezed her hand and sat down his guitar. His stomach dropped after he looked up and saw two Blonde girls walking towards them.

"Well if it isn't the Jonas Brothers!" laughed Aly, "What a surprise hey? We're so excited to see you guys and tour with you!" She hugged Nate and Jason before turning to Joe. Aly glanced sideways at AJ who was just standing there looking around. She looked down at his hand, which was still holding Rylen's.

"Who's this?" Aly asked smiling.

"Uhm, my girlfriend Rylen," Shane mumbled.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you guys! I'm actually the boy's assistant wardrobe manager as well! My boss got a day off today actually, so I'm going to be going over your guy's outfits later with you if that's alright?" Rylen beamed. She was so excited to be trusted with the job.

"Oh yeah, totally!" Aly beamed back, "Uhm, excuse my sister, I'm not sure what her problem is" she commented. Aly wondered why AJ wasn't introducing herself. Rylen seemed really nice. She guessed that AJ was just avoiding Joe, but she had told her that she broke up with HIM, so what was the problem?

"Sorry, I'm AJ," she took a small step forward and gave a half wave, "I hum, need to go to the bathroom, I'll see you guys on stage."

**SHANE'S POV**

Wow that went better then I thought. Rylen and Aly seemed like they were going to get along great. I glanced over at Nate and Jason who were starting to get there instruments out to tune them, and noticed Nate give me a strange look. I looked over, Rylen had let go of my hand and was showing Aly her sketchbook. I looked back at Nate, who returned another weird look and gestured with his head, nodding behind him. I glanced up quickly and noticed AJ standing in some doorway looking at me. She quickly turned in and a second later I felt my pocket vibrate. It said I had a new text. Uh-oh. I recognized this number. I opened the text and read to myself.

"Come here PLZ. Need to talk."

I snuck a peek around. Shane and Jason had gone backstage to set up and Aly and Rylen were sitting on the couches in the corner chatting. I quickly walked over to the doorway. It contained a hallway, which had a couple of doors on each side. AJ was nowhere to be found. I slowly walked down the hall, until I was pulled into the first room and heard a door lock behind me. Fuck.

"Well, well Shane Grey. Care to finally explain yourself?"

"More like, care to explain why YOU took advantage of me while I was WASTED and you KNEW I WAS AJ!"

"Oh puhLEASE. Like you didn't enjoy it." AJ smirked at me, and then slowly walked forward, grabbing my shirt. Greaaat. Watch someone walk in on this and take it the wrong way. I grabbed her hands and pulled them off.

"I would have enjoyed it a lot MORE if it was meaningful and with someone I LOVED after I got MARRIED AJ! What were you thinking?! You KNEW I made a promise to not have sex before marriage, did that mean NOTHING?! Obviously NOT since you made me BREAK IT! "

"Oh honestly Shane, it's just a stupid ring. It's not like I raped you or something. You were FULLY participating, not that I need to remind you. You LIKED it. You're just mad you didn't think of it first."

"Think of WHAT first?! You destroyed my life AJ. I hope you're fucking happy. You made me completely compromise my morals for you're selfish BULLSHIT. I didn't want to do that. I STILL feel dirty. It was wrong! " I slumped against the floor. I was NOT going to cry in front of her. I felt her sit beside me. She sat on my lap, facing me and leaned into my face.

"Shane, YOU did it. It was YOU'RE decision to lose you're virginity. Like you really believed you were dreaming?"

"How was I supposed to know?? I had never drank before in my life!"

"Well, hate to break it to you Shaney, but that's totally YOUR fault too." Fuck I hated her, but she was right. It was all my fault. Everything. I couldn't help it anymore and let the tears start to fall down my face.

"Shaney, I know how we can fix this you know."

"We CAN'T fix this AJ it's done ok?"

"No it's not! Shane! You can have a ceremony to cleanse yourself! And then maybe… I dunno" she leaned in a bit farther, " we could get back together. Then it wouldn't be so bad. Marry me Shaney! I know you still love me. You HAVE to." She gently touched her lips to mine. I really shouldn't be doing this. But I was so overwhelmed. I pressed mine back against hers, my old feelings for her stirring back up. I know Nate and Jason never liked her, but they couldn't see past her attitude. I knew she was an ok person, her parents had just messed her up a bit. They were never around. She rebelled so they would care. Aly never fell for those pressures. I found myself more into the kiss than I had thought. Maybe she was right. Maybe I could fix this. Maybe this would work.

**NATE'S POV**

"We need to start rehearsing, we have a long day ahead of us," Jason said, walking towards me. "Where did Shane get to?"

"Uh, bathroom, he wasn't feeling well this morning," I lied. I knew he was talking to AJ. They were probably just trying to figure out how to make things less awkward, "I'll go check on him." I walked towards the door that Shane disappeared through. I glanced over at Rylen and Aly while they talked. God Rylen was so gorgeous. She just had this, glow. It was KILLING me that she considered us best friends. Every time we hugged I just wanted to pull back and kiss her, then scream "Rylen I love you why can't you SEE that?!" She was so sweet and caring, and beautiful. She knew what to say to me to calm me down before a show, she didn't just say she liked my songs, she would tell me her HONEST opinion, help me with them. All the other girls I knew just giggled and said they were "amazing". She didn't let my fame get to her. The tabloids even knew we should be together! I guess they thought she should be with Shane to, but I always smiled when I saw a picture of us on the cover, just walking or talking. One time, holding hands. Not in a couple way, but in a "Best friends" way. Gag me. It was like that for her, I almost die inside every time we do. I needed to stop thinking about that though, and find Shane. I looked down the hallway and heard voices coming from behind one of the doors, I walked quietly to it, listening. I knew it was wrong, so sue me, I'm secretly nosy.

"Oh puhLEASE. Like you didn't enjoy it." I heard AJ's muffled voice coming through,

Enjoyed what? I pressed my ear to the door.

"I would have enjoyed it a lot MORE if it was meaningful and with someone I LOVED after I got MARRIED AJ! What were you thinking?! You KNEW I made a promise to not have sex before marriage, did that mean NOTHING?! Obviously NOT since you made me BREAK IT! " I heard Shane cry.

Woah. That was SO not what I was expecting to listen in on.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**SOOOOO Sorry about the length in between updates. I've been working like mad this week. But I'm going to pump out as many chapters as I can in the next 2 hours. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 15**

NATES POV

Ok, What do you do when you hear a conversation you REALLY shouldn't have been listening to? I couldn't just walk in. I could knock, but this sounds important. I don't want to interrupt. People are going to start looking for us soon though. Oh no. What if Rylen came over here? I don't want her to be with Shane but there's NO way I want her heart broken like that. Shit. Dammit Shane, leave it to you to get yourself into a situation like this.

SHANE'S POV

I have to break up with Rylen. AJ is right. If I get back together with her, its not really like I broke my promise. I just don't want to. I still feel something for AJ, but it's not what I thought it was. I LOVE Rylen. So much. We haven't been dating very long, I know, but I love her. This entire situation is just so messed up. I can't stay with Rylen; I'll just break her heart. But if I break up with her, it's going to be so awkward. Shit. I never thought of that until right now. I can't break up with her. But I can't stay with her either. I'm just going to have to wait until tour is over. Maybe I can convince AJ to wait too. Oh crap. I just realize I've been sitting here making out AJ.

"Uh, AJ, we should really go before someone wonders where we are."

"And where exactly ARE we Shane?" She knew perfectly well where we were, what the hell was she talking about?

"I meant our relationship Shane." I was obviously looking at her like she was stupid.

"I uh. Well I don't know AJ. I can't just break up with Rylen. I mean, we have the rest of the tour, and we share a BUS. It will just break her heart and then be so weird for rest of the tour."

" Well, why couldn't she just stay on Ali and I's bus? She wouldn't have to know about us. You could just break up with her, and then I could pretend to care, and offer up a bunk."

"I just, I don't think I would feel right doing that AJ. Nate and Jason really get along with her, they like having her with us. They would get really suspicious if I just broke up with her.. ."

"Well, Shaney, I don't really feel comfortable with you all over her in a bus where I can't watch you." I felt AJ's lips on mine again. I could taste the peppermint from her chapstick. I like Rylen's better. It tastes like Strawberries. This sucks. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I let one fall down my cheek. I made a promise to god. I broke it. Now I have to make it right. And unfortunately, that means giving up something that I love. I push AJ off me again and walk towards the door. I grabbed the door handle. I let a sigh fall from my lungs.

"AJ, I need you to give me time, but I promise. We will be together." I let another tear to my cheeks. I wiped my face and opened the door. Shit. There was Nate running his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth in front of the door. He stopped and looked up. He knew. Shit. Could this really get any worse?

NATES POV

Crap. I have NO idea what to do. I can only pace in front of the door for so long. I let my hands run through my hair. It's my nervous habit. Stylists hate me because they have to fix my hair so often. I can't believe he's going to break up with Rylen. My heart is torn between happiness knowing that Rylen would be single soon, and immense worry for Shane. I mean he was my brother. How did I not know any of this? He had sex? He was drunk? I thought we told each other everything. At least important things. Which this definitely was. My heart almost flew out of my chest as I looked up to see Shane with a look of horror on his face. Shit. He knows I know. I can't even play it off now. He doesn't know how much I know though. Maybe I can pretend I just got here. I frantically scanned my brain for something to say.

"Nate, what are you doing here?"

"I uh, we need to start practice." I fully looked at him for a moment and saw the tears on his face. I didn't think he liked Rylen that much. He had never said anything. Sure they looked happy, but he always had some new girl. Now I feel more like crap for being happy about hearing him say he's going to break up with Rylen. I really hoped he didn't love her or anything. I couldn't make a move afterward if I knew it was breaking his heart. But still, he was going to break her heart first. It was almost Karma. Ugh. What am I even saying to myself? I'm riding the assumption that Rylen even likes me. Which she doesn't. She told me the other day that she thinks she loves him. Which tore me apart of course, but I had to pretend to be happy about it. I was roused from my thoughts by Shane. Oh right.

"Uhm, sorry. I, we were just talking. I'll be right there. I just have to go to the bathroom."

"Shane, I- do you want to talk? After practice, you know you can tell me everything right?"

"Yeah, maybe. I just remembered I forgot something on the bus. I'll be back ok?"

I watched Shane hurry past me and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a summer.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**CHAPTER 16**

SHANE'S POV

I didn't forget anything on the bus. I just couldn't be in there right now. I did not want to look at her. I walked up the bus stairs and stormed down the hall, locking myself in the bus bathroom. Rylen had tried to say something to me when I went into the studio, but I ignored her. I'm such an ass. Well I was going to be forced to break her heart anyways, I might as well start now. FUCK. I really loved this girl. Why did I have to screw up so damn bad? I have never felt this way about anyone before. Everything about Rylen was perfect. She was perfect. We were perfect. I thought I could just forget everything and pretend it didn't happen. I hadn't planned on being forced into a tour with Aly and AJ. I felt the tears on my face again. I was planning on giving her a promise ring. All I could think about lately was how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Now I have to spend my life with AJ, all because I was an ignorant screw up. I screamed at nothing and swung my fist. I felt it come into contact with the mirror and I cried in pain. I looked at my knuckles. I had a few scratches, but nothing to bad. I could already see the bruises forming though. Great now how was I going to explain this. No one breaks a mirror for no reason. I looked around at all the shards of glass. Most of the mirror was still intact, except for the area I had punched. The shards on the ground looked like pieces of a puzzle. I picked a piece up. I was just like the mirror. It was once perfect, and then it was broken. I ran my finger across the edge of the shard, inspecting the sharpness. I gasped when it gave my finger a thin slice. I watched a drop of blood form. It was like a tear. It summed up all the sadness I was feeling. I pressed the shard into the palm of my hand and dragged it across, watching more small tears of blood form across the cut. It was hypnotizing. I watched the blood drip down my hand for a little while longer until I realized I had to go to our rehearsal. I kicked the shards of glass out of the center of the floor and opened the bathroom door. I remembered I was bleeding so I quickly run water over my hands on wiped them on my pants, leaving bloody smudges. Whatever. I slowly walked into the studio thinking about how I was going to explain everything. I got an idea and ran back towards the bus.

NO ONE'S POV

"GUYS! GUYS!" Shane yelled, running into the studio. Everybody stopped the song they were practicing to look at Shane, "The bus got broken into!"

"What?!" everyone yelled at once. They all ran outside to the bus and filed on. Things were strewn everywhere, cupboards opened, drawers on the floor.

"Holy crap, should we call the police? " Jason asked, picking up one of his shirts and inspecting it.

"Guys look in the bathroom!" Nate yelled. They all took turns looking in, "I can't believe someone actually broke your mirror!" Rylen gasped, "Are you guys missing anything?" The boys looked through the stuff on the floor, and inspected their bunks.

"I'm not missing anything," Nate said slowly.

"Neither am I," Shane mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Me either. Why would someone break in and not take anything?" Jason asked confused, "and why did they break the mirror?"

"I dunno guys, but maybe we SHOULD call the police, what if you guys we in here?" Rylen grabbed onto Shane and hugged him, looking for security. She could feel Shane pull away slightly, so she grabbed him by the hand. Rylen pulled her hand away and gasped, "Shane you're bleeding! What happened to your hand?!"

"Oh I accidentally cut myself picking something up off the floor," Shane mumbled wiping his hands on his pants again.

"Well we should take you to the hospital then!" Rylen looked close to tears, obviously stressed by the situation. Shane felt awful for doing this to everyone, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't tell anybody. He felt so bad for making Rylen this upset. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Baby, I'm fine, it's ok" he sighed, "Just a little cut." He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth. He looked over at Nate who was on his cell talking to the police. "Crap," thought Shane, "I hadn't thought of that."

It was about an hour later when the police wrapped up the questions and had left the bus. They had said since nothing was missing, that there was nothing they could do. They assumed it was some sort of prank from someone who didn't like the boys.

"Well, so much for rehearsing today," Aly sighed. Helping the boys clean up the mess.

"Sadly, we still have to rehearse. So we'll clean up some of this mess, and then go practice until 10," Nate said picking up his songbook. He couldn't help but think how weird it was that the person who broke in didn't take ANYTHING. This notebook alone would have sold for thousands. He even had a cd of unreleased songs to go on the boys' next album sitting on his bunk. Nate looked up at Shane. He was half-heartedly picking up his belongs and throwing them onto his bed. "Shane was acting really weird while he was talking to the cops. Maybe he did it. I mean no one would have taken the effort to break in just to mess up our bus. They would have taken something!" Nate let out a sigh hoping he was wrong, and continued to throw stuff on his bunk.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The rehearsal went a lot later then it should have, since everyone was messing up so much from being stressed out. They decided to call it when Jason started playing an entirely different song then what they were practicing. It was 1 in the morning and the girls had gone back to their bus. Shane had said barely anything to Rylen since he had comforted her, if anything he was being a bit of a jerk. And because of the bus incident no one had even remembered that Shane and AJ both disappeared for a half hour. Everyone was in bed except for Nate. He was still up sitting on the couch pretending to watch whatever was playing. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened today. Overhearing Shane admitting to being drunk and not a virgin, the bus being broken into, the fact that Shane hadn't went to bed with Rylen like he usually had. Instead he had disappeared to his bunk right after rehearsal and stayed there. Rylen chose to leave him alone, thinking he was just stressed. She disappeared along with everyone else shortly after to their bunks. Nate's mind wondered to thoughts of Rylen. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Shane wasn't going to tell her about his past, he hadn't even told Nate. Nate just didn't know if it was his business enough to tell Rylen. He was almost positive that it wasn't. He just didn't want to see Rylen's heart break so badly. Almost by fate, Rylen appeared by his side, sitting down next to him. Nate put his arm around her and she rested her heard on his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Nate.

"No… does Shane seem weird to you today," Rylen asked, "It's like he's avoiding me."

"I think he's just a little stressed out, I wouldn't worry to much Ry," Nate cringed at his lie and rested his head on top of hers. He liked cuddling with her. Even if it was "just friends" cuddles. Which reminded him of the song he had wrote the other night. He had written it for Rylen. He wanted her to hear it so bad, but he didn't know if it was such a good idea seeing how Shane was planning on breaking her heart. Nate thought about it for a moment and then decided that he didn't care. Shane had his chance; he was about to throw it away. He had stolen countless girls from Nate anyways. Well not really stole, Nate was to shy to ever make a move. Shane knew he liked them though, and pursued anyways. Nate didn't know it was Shane's twisted way of trying to help, hoping his flirting would encourage Nate to make a move.

"So I wrote another song," he mumbled into her hair, smelling her shampoo.

"Oh yeah," Rylen laughed, " Is it about the same girl who you are obviously in love with, but refuse to tell me anything about?" Nate nodded his head lying on top of hers. He obviously couldn't tell her the songs were about her, but she just inspired him so much.

"Well are you going to play it for me or just say you wrote one and tease me?" Rylen laughed.

"Play it for you I guess," Nate reluctantly removed himself from her and grabbed his guitar. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pick, accidentally dropping it on the ground. He bent down to grab it, and glanced at Rylen, who was clearly looking at his butt. He grinned to himself.

"You know, for someone who is dating my brother you're sure looking at my butt a lot," he grinned again and shook his butt in front of her face. Rylen playfully smacked it and laughed. Nate blushed and sat down on the couch across from her.

"Well I can't really NOT look at it when you're wearing tight jeans and it's in my face now can I? Rylen blushed and let out a giggle. She really did think Nate was incredibly gorgeous, nice, and funny. But she was dating Shane, who she loved. Maybe if things were different, but they weren't. Not that Rylen knew of anyways.

"Ohh, so you LIKE the tight pants then?" Nate winked at her, Rylen blushing a little bit more.

"Oh just shut it and play the song Romeo!"

"Fine, but only if you can look at my face and not my butt. It's kinda disrespectful," Nate laughed out.

"PLAY!" Rylen yelled.

"Fine," Nate smiled, "It's called Just Friends" Nate was suddenly nervous. What if she figured out it was about her? She hadn't figured out the rest of the songs, but the thought was still a scary one. He tried to calm himself and hide his slightly shaking hands, and began to play.

There she goes again

The girl I'm in love with

It's cool we're just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know it's casual

It's cool we're just…

I don't want to lead you on

No

But the truth is I've grown fond

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM

Just one word sentences

It's cool we're just friends

If I had my way

We'd talk and talk all day

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how

We're gonna say our vows

It's cool we're just friends

She walks down the aisle

I see all my friends smile

Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends

La, La, La, La

La, La, La, La

La, La, La, La, La

When we used to be (When we used to be)

La, La, La, La

La, La, La, La (Just friends)

La, La, La, La, La

When we used to be just friends

Nate closed his eyes at the last note and sighed. Some of the song didn't make any sense, seeing as they did not go to school, or talk on IM, but it worked. He always tried to pretend he was in normal teenage situation when he wrote songs. He looked up Rylen, who was grinning back at him.

"Nate that was really, really, sweet. Who is this girl? She clearly means a whole lot to you," she bit her bottom lip a little. That was her nervous habit. Sometimes the thought had crossed her mind that she was the girl in the songs, but it couldn't be. Then again, Nate had never ever told her about any other girl. She had asked Jason as well, and he didn't think Nate had any secret girls. Or any other girls at all for that matter. He had dated Miley Cyrus when they were younger, but since then, Nate had been too busy to meet anybody. Rylen was the first girl he has had the chance to see more than once a month since Miley and him broke up. Rylen looked at his soulful brown eyes and inwardly sighed. Truthfully, she knew that she had always had some feelings for Nate. She and Shane had been doing so well though, and she really truly loved him. He was a goof, a flirt, talented, and so sweet. But sometimes a heart can't decide. "Well," she thought to herself, "my heart HAS decided. I'm with Shane, this is all ridiculous."

Rylen stopped thinking to herself for a second to notice that Nate hadn't responded.

"Nate, are you gonna tell me or not? I just can't figure it out. Is it someone on tour? It has to be, you never talk to or see anybody else!" Nate looked away and fiddled with his guitar pick. His heart was in such a dilemma. Should he rat out Shane and share his feelings, or just lie to Rylen? Neither one was a good choice, but he had to say SOMETHING.

"Rylen… I…"

Jason suddenly burst into the room, and sat next to Rylen.

"You guys couldn't sleep either?"


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Nate sighed at Jason's horrible timing. He was just about to tell Rylen how much he liked her. Maybe it was a sign, a sign that he shouldn't tell her.

"Hey Jas! Nate was just playing me his new song," Rylen sighed at the ruined moment. Nate was just about to say whom he was so in love with.

"Oh cool," Jason yawned. The trio sat and watched what was playing on the TV. It was a rerun of friends. No one really laughed at any of the jokes. Rylen and Nate didn't laugh because they weren't even watching, they were to busy thinking. Jason was half asleep. He was exhausted but he just couldn't seem to fall asleep in his bed. For some reason the couch was helping. Jason slowly started drifting off, until he was passed out, lying half ways on Rylen. She giggled, and slid out from underneath him.

"Maybe we should be following his example," Rylen whispered to Nate.

"I couldn't sleep right now if I tried," Nate whispered back.

"Well, we should move then, so we don't wake up the people who CAN sleep" she motioned for him to follow and he stood up. Rylen sat on her bed and lied down against the wall. She patted next to her. Nate sat down on the edge of the bed. He noticed her sketchbook and reached out for it. Flipping through the pages, he was so in awe of her talent. She had such an eye for design. She could always pick out clothes that perfectly suited the boys, and fit like a dream. Not only could she pick out the perfect clothes for them, but also the ones she herself designed were so unique and amazing. He continued to glance at her designs until he thought of something.

"Hey Ry, I want you to do my clothes for our Camp Rock premiere," Nate said sitting back into the bunk with his back against the wall by her head.

"I was already going to pick out your clothes Nate, you know that. Now don't distract me, who is this girl?" Rylen said sliding over and resting her head on his legs. Nate moved a piece of hair out of her face without thinking about it. Then he began to run his fingers through her hair. It was just so natural he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"I meant like, design them and make them Ry," Nate replied, ignoring her question. She looked up at him.

"You want, ME to design your clothes? Seriously? Why, I mean, why me when you could be wearing Armani?" she questioned. She was shocked.

"Because, you're insanely talented, and you're going to be so in demand one day. I want to premier your stuff. I want to be the first person to wear a Rylen Sims original. Plus, Armani is just Armani. You're stuff is so unique."

"Nate, I don't know. What if you hate it! I don't want you to be on the worst dressed list because of me!"

"I won't be. In fact I'm positive as soon as people see what I'm wearing, you're going to get asked to make a million other celebrities red carpet outfits." Nate tried to convince her. Rylen was biting her lip. He laughed inside; she was so cute when she was nervous. Nate suddenly realized he was stroking her hair and forced himself to stop.

"Nate, I just don't know. This isn't just me making clothes for a friend. This is KINDA a big deal you know!"

"I know, which is why I want YOU to be my designer, and not be just another guy in an Armani suit. Ry, I trust you, and I trust that you are so talented. PLEASE just let me wear something of yours to the premier. You would be doing ME a favor." Nate begged, looking down at her with pleading eyes.

"Aaaargh, fine Nate. Please PROMISE me if you think it's awful you will tell me though. I can take it I promise!"

"I will love it. I'm positive. There is not one thing in this book I do not like," he motioned at her sketchbook. Rylen reached up and put her hand on his cheek. She rubbed her thumb across it. It sent shocks through Nate's body, and when she removed her hand, he could still feel it burning.

"Thanks Nate, you're a sweetheart. I really appreciate you letting me do this."

"Like I said Ry, I WANT you to. And you would be doing ME the favor."

"Thanks," Rylen reached for her book, and unclipped the pencil from the cover. She began to sketch a male figure. Nate watched her, he loved to watch her draw her designs. The sat in silence while she drew. Twenty minutes later, she had a black pinstripe suit, with the sleeves rolled up, and underneath was a blood red dress shirt. She began to add more detail, starting with a black tie, and then deciding to add a black fedora with a red band. It was a rough sketch, but it got the idea across.

"What about something like this," Rylen spoke. Nate looked at it again; he had stopped watching her after a couple of minutes, instead watching her face.

"Wow Ry, that's incredible. Very rat pack. I love it," Nate grinned down at her.

"Well I know you like dressing up, and I figured it was appropriate," Rylen grinned back at him. This was such an amazing opportunity for her. She, Rylen Sims, was going to have HER designs worn by THE Nate grey on the red carpet. She giggled with excitement.

"What are you laughing at," Nate asked.

"I'm just excited! This is so cool," she squeezed his leg, "Thanks again." Nate's leg burned once again when she touched him.

"No problem Ry." They both sat there in silence, Nate once again stroking her hair without realizing it. Nate was starting to nod off, and Rylen was fiddling with a thread hanging off Nate's shirt.

"Oh yeah," Rylen suddenly remembered, "You were going to tell me about that girl."

Nate jerked awake in shock. Suddenly he was not so tired.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"It's not that important," Nate tried to shake off Rylen's question.

"Um, yeah it is, you've written like 5 songs about her in a month!" Rylen was not going to give up that easily, "Anyways, you were just about to tell before Jason came in, what's changed?"

"Nothing's changed, I just. I don't know. Maybe I'm not ready to tell anyone yet," Nate sighed.

"I'm not going to force you Nate, but I do think you're lying to me, or hiding something besides who the girl is. And if that's the case, then I'm not happy about it." Rylen knew Nate way to well. Nate could sometimes be easy to read, but they had gotten to know each other so well, she could pick up on every nuance of his emotions and vice versa. She listened to Nate's breathing and waited for his response.

"I'm scared of what will happen when I say it," Nate whispered finally. Rylen sat up, sitting cross-legged next to Nate, turning to face him a bit.

"Nate, I would never judge you for who you like, you know that right? You being happy means a lot to me," she looked at him concerned.

"Trust me, this is a bit of a different situation," Nate half heartedly laughed, "I don't think you would judge me, but Shane and Jason DEFINITELY would."

"Nate! You know all your brothers care about is you being happy. What would make you even think that?" she looked at Nate with hurt in her eyes. Nate didn't want to tell her, it was all just terrible timing. He sighed. He had to tell her SOMETHING.

"It's just that, this… girl. It's such bad timing you know? If I told you, chaos and drama would be sure to follow. It's going to anyways, but I don't want to be the cause of it. If I just WAIT, then maybe it will happen for me. It doesn't matter in the end anyways, because she doesn't like me the way I like her." He rushed out in a breath.

"Nate, you don't know any of that for sure. And what do you mean chaos and drama? I'm racking my brain here, and I just can't think of ANYONE who would upset the balance of things that bad if you told her you liked her… unless it's… well no that's stupid. I just don't think it would be that bad." Rylen had debated for a moment that it really was her that Nate loved, but it was just so unlikely.

"To be fair, you really don't even know the beginning of my situation Ry," Nate sighed.

"Well then let me understand Nate! It hurts me that you won't. I thought we had become best friends, but I guess you don't trust me like that." She looked at him, obviously hurt.

"Ry! I can't!" Nate yelled, but still semi quietly, knowing Shane was in the bunk across from them. He could hear his snores, he wasn't too worried though, and Shane was a heavy sleeper. Rylen looked down and fiddled with the comforter underneath them. She was upset that Nate had yelled at her, and didn't trust her with his secret. It had really hurt her for some reason; she could feel tears welling up and tried not to let them fall. She blinked and felt one slowly rolling down her cheek. She was startled when she felt Nate's thumb move across her cheek to move it.

NATE'S POV

I made her cry. Good job Nate. Awesome. You made the girl you love cry. Why can't I just tell her? Shane is going to be an ass anyways. I feel my chest heave into a sigh. I need to say something. I just…won't tell her about Shane. It's not my place. My feelings are, however. Not to mention, if I hold this in any longer, I might just go crazy. That or we will end up with an album full of unrequited love songs. How emo. I wipe another tear from her cheek.

"Ry, please don't cry. I'm sorry for yelling," Rylen sniffed and rubbed her face.

"I'm sorry Nate, it's just, I thought we were close, and I know it's none of my business even. I just thought you trusted me more."

"I do trust you Ry! More then Shane and Jason! Why do you think I told you about my ring? You're the only one I've ever told!" Rylen slowly looked up and at my face. I stared into her eyes, but she looked down again. I needed to do it. Breathe Nate. I grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to my level.

"Ry, please SWEAR to me, if I tell you, you won't tell anyone. ESPECIALLY Shane? No one can know."

"Nate, I swear to you, I won't tell anyone!" I shivered as she pulled my hand away from her face and held it in hers on her lap. I couldn't help but rub my thumb over her fingers. I felt her smile at me.

"And Ry, you promise, no matter what, you won't change how you act around me? And more importantly, that you won't hate me?"

"Nate you're being ridiculous. I would never… I COULD never do either of those things."

"You might though. I just, need you to understand, that I don't want to screw up everyone's life. I just can't help what I feel you know?"

"Nate, I understand. I swear to you up and down I will stay true to all your conditions. Just tell me I'm DYING here!" she laughed a bit. I smiled at her. She was so incredible.

I could feel my heart racing in my chest. How do I even start?

"Well I guess I should start with the what I like about her before I say who she is." I say to her.

"Fine Nate, but teeeeell me!" she giggled again.

"In a seeeeeecond!" I teased, "well, she is insanely gorgeous, she laughs at all my stupid jokes, I can tell her anything and everything, she's smart, and she has good morals. I like her hair, her mouth, and her eyes are so pretty, they sparkle when she's happy, and then get darker when she's mad. We have the same taste in practically everything. She's pretty much me." I laughed at her intently listening before I continued; "She's honest with me, and loves life. Not to mention… my tight pants. And I love her." I smirked. I felt a sudden tightening on my hand and noticed her eyes flash in shock for a second. Did she know already? Crap. This was such a bad idea. What the hell was I thinking!?

"Nate," Rylen said, almost pleading with her eyes for something. I waited a moment for her to continue but she didn't so I took a big breath.

"Ry, it's," my breath got heavier, I was start to panic, my heart was pounding so hard, I was surprised it was still in my chest, "Oh god Ry, I don't know if I can do this!"

"Nate just TELL me already. PLEASE!" Rylen said, a tear falling her face. Why is she crying? I can't believe I made her cry again. This is all such a very bad idea. Shane is going to kill me, Jason is going to think I'm an idiot, and Rylen is going to HATE me. Fuck! Nate stop being such a pansy! Who cares! You love this girl. She's amazing. She is worth all of the drama that's going to happen, if you can just have her for a MINUTE. I take one big breath.

"Ry, I loved you from the second I ran into you in the hotel. You are so incredible and even though I know you're going to hate me now, I'm ok with that, because I just need you to know. I need you to know because if I have any chance with you, I have to take it. If you don't feel the same it's totally ok, I just need you in my life. I don't care how. I just need you here. I love you. I love you so much sometimes I can't even breathe." I rushed through my confession in one breath, watching her face. She had no expression. For once I had no idea what she was thinking.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

**CHAPTER 20**

RYLEN'S POV

OH. My. God. There are a million and one things going through my head. The main one being, Nate just told me he loves me. Loves me. Nate loves me. Shane loves me too. Well, that's a lie. Shane has never said he loves me. I love him though, so I just assumed. I never told him I loved him either though. That doesn't even matter right now. The last person in the world I thought would say that to me just did. I mean, the thought of dating Nate had crossed my mind before. I already told you that. I just, well now that it's out there, I don't even know what to do. I mean, I'm dating Shane. I'm dating Shane. That's what matters right now. I love him, I am dating him. I cannot possibly get into this with Nate right now. But part of me can't help but wonder, would I like being with Nate more? I wanted to scream. How could Nate do this to me? I'm dating his brother! I promised him I wouldn't get mad though, and I can't say this situation never crossed my mind either. Damn. Just damn. How was I going to pretend that Nate didn't tell me that he loved me in front of Shane? Before I could even start that train of thought, I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. Hesitating for a minute, I kissed him back, feeling him gently pull on my bottom lip. Nate's hand ran through my hair, pulling me towards him. He kissed me a little harder. I could smell his cologne. I never noticed it before, but just the smell of Nate was so comforting, and at the same time drove me nuts. I felt him pull away. Fuck. That was the most amazing kiss of my life. And now I am officially the most confused girl in the world.

NATE'S POV

I continued to stare at her blank face in panic. Shit. I had seriously fucked things up now. Thinking that I couldn't make things that much worse, I decided to throw all my inhibitions about this situation away. I took one last glance at her blank stare and kissed her. Oh no, she's not kissing me back. Shit. I am the worst person in the world. Before I could keep berating myself I felt her push lips against mine. I tugged at her bottom lip in happiness that she was returning my kiss. I couldn't keep my hand from running through her hair and pulling her in a bit and kissing her with more passion. I heard Shane turn over across the hall and pulled back. Oh right. Shane. It all comes back to Shane. Of course. I suddenly remembered that I was just kissing Rylen. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't noticed were still closed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," I couldn't help but apologize; I had probably just messed up a lot for her.

"It's ok," she mumbled. We both sat in silence. I don't think either of us really had the faintest idea of what to say or do. Rylen broke the silence, looking at me.

"Shane…." She sighed. She didn't really need to say anything else. I could already feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. I thought I was prepared for this, but I so was not.

"It's ok, I understand," I pulled myself out of her bunk, ready to go to bed and cry myself to sleep until I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over to see Rylen with a sad face looking back at me. She said nothing and crawled underneath her covers, patting beside her. I ducked down, and she lifted the covers for me. I crawled in, lying on my side facing her, inches away from her face.

"Nate, I'm really confused."

"I am to," I whispered.

"It's just that, I'm dating your brother! And I love him. At least I think I love him. And then you did… that. And now. Well. Honestly Nate, that was the best kiss of my life," Rylen sighed and looked into my eyes. I wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless, but I couldn't make this worse. I was so confused. What was she saying? Does she like Shane or me? First she says she loves my brother, and then she says I was the best kiss of her life. Reading my mind Rylen spoke again.

"Nate, I honestly have no idea what to do right now." I knew what I WANTED her do. Dump Shane, the jerk, and be with me. Suddenly what I heard earlier that day came back into my head. Should I tell her? I know I said I wasn't going to, but come on! He's going to dump her anyways! Fuck. No I can't tell her. That would be so wrong of me. And I think I have filled my quota for things I should not be doing/saying for the day. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Oh that reminds me, before he went to bed, Shane told me he had to talk to you in the morning. He had something to tell you." Hah. Take that Shane. I won't tell her. You will. He never said not to say anything. And I'm still not, but now he can't NOT tell her.

"Did he say what it was about," Rylen looked at me confused.

"He didn't say," I shrugged off.

"Oh. Well did it seem important?"

"Well he looked pretty stressed, so I think so," I'm such a genius.

"Well then, maybe I should talk to him first before I even try to think about everything that happened tonight. If it's important, it could change a lot of stuff yah know?" she glanced at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed getting up.

"Nate?"

"Yeah Ry?"

"You can totally say no if it's super awkward for you, but would you mind staying with me tonight?" I looked over at Shane's bunk. Somehow I don't think that would go over well. As if she read my mind…again, Rylen begged me with her eyes.

"We can just say we feel asleep watching a movie in here, because we didn't want to wake Jason. Please? I'm just confused, and even though you're part of it all, I still need someone to comfort me. And I have no one else." How could I say no? I couldn't. I nodded and motioned my head saying I was going to go to the bathroom. I grabbed some pajamas from my bunk and changed, heading back to her bunk. There was a movie playing on her small screen on the roof. Both of our favorites movie, High Fidelity. I snuggled under the covers, lying on my back. Rylen snuggled up to my side, resting on the crook of my arm and shoulder.

"Nate?"

"Ry?" I mocked.

"Are you being totally serious when you say you love me? Are you sure you're not just confusing it with something else because we're so close? I need to know."

"Ry I have never been so sure of something in my life," I kissed her head gently. I felt her breathing get heavier and watched her fall asleep. I watched the movie for a while until I felt her squirm a bit. Her face was so cute, kind of puckered up. She squirmed a little more until her sleeping self found a more comfortable position. My heart just about jumped out of my chest when her hand landed in a very awkward position. It was sitting on the inside of my thigh. Up quite high. High enough to be, erm, gracing something it shouldn't be. Her head had ended up in its original position. Not knowing what to do, or wanting to risk trying to move her hand only to end up in a more precarious position, I left it and tried not to move. Eventually I drifted into sleep, hoping we wouldn't wake up like that.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

**CHAPTER 21**

RYLEN'S POV

I tried to rollover in my bunk half-awake, only to find out my arm was trapped beneath someone. I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the dark, to see a person lying next to me. I smiled and snuggled closer to them. I let my head fall into the crook of their shoulder and arm, breathing deeply and taking in their smell. As I snuggled my head in I let my arms pull them tighter into me. I felt them stir and sigh, gently resting their head above mine. I nuzzled their neck with my nose, gently kissing them above their collarbone. They gave me a gentle hug, squeezing me slightly. I let my lips grace the same place they did before again, sucking a little. I trailed a few more kisses along their collarbone. I could feel the vibrations from their chest as they let out a gentle moan. Smiling I continued placing kisses up their neck, stopping ever couple to gently nip at their skin. I was suddenly flipped onto my back, and my head was pulled up to meet theirs. Their lips on mine, our tongues met instantly, frantically searching each other's mouths. I felt his hands running up and down my sides. I moaned and slowly slid my nails down his back, hard enough that it would leave a red trail. His hands suddenly rested on my ass, pulling myself towards him, and grinding into me. I let go of his lips and let out a moan. I grabbed on to his bottom lip with my teeth and pulled, while my hands run towards his ass, pulling him into me again. I heard him gasp as he squeezed my ass. He shivered slightly and slowly starting moving his hips in circles against mine. I let out another loud moan, and went to pull his heads towards mine to deepen are kiss. My hands run up to the back of his neck, and I ran them through his hair…

"SHANE?!" I yelped. Startling him and causing him to smoke his head on the top of the bunk. Crap. That was definitely not who I thought it was. I was not expecting straight hair. I thought I feel asleep with Nate here. Oh my god. Nate? I THOUGHT I WAS DOING THAT WITH NATE! I was fully making out with Shane, thinking it was Nate. That was wrong in oh so many ways. The biggest being the fact that I LIKED when I thought it was Nate. I'm such an awful person.

"Holy crap Rylen! What the hell was that about? Who the hell else would I be?" he frowned as he rubbed his head

"Oh, I, um, no-one. I'm sorry Shane! I guess I was thought I was dreaming or something. You startled me! I thought you were sleeping in your own bunk." I bit my lip and hated myself for lying to him. I can't believe I thought he was Nate, and I was still making out with him. More then making out with him. I groaned inwardly at the sudden remembrance that I HAD made out with Nate already. Wow. I am an amazing person. I made out with Shane's brother TWICE. Well…. One of them was a misunderstanding, but it still counts since I thought it was him.

"It's ok babe," Shane sighed, still frowning and laid down beside me, "I didn't mean to startle you, I just woke up and needed to see you, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you so I just lied here, and I guess I feel asleep too."

"Don't be sorry. Why did you need to see me? Is this the same thing Nate said you wanted to talk to me about?" I hope he's ok. Ever since this morning he hasn't seemed himself. I looked over at him, only to be met with an expression I couldn't even begin to read.

"What do you mean what Nate said I had to talk to you about?"

"Oh well, he said you told him you had to talk to me," I glanced again at his still unreadable expression, "Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm fine, I'm just confused as to where he got that idea. I never said that. I just wanted to see you now because I didn't like sleeping with out you."

"Oh, well maybe it was a misunderstanding then...." I wonder why Nate would lie to me? Maybe it was a misunderstanding, but it really didn't make any sense. Speaking of Nate and making no sense, where in the hell was he?

NATE'S POV

I skipped to a Bee Gees song on my ipod, turning it up a bit more in order to fully tune out the world and any potential Shane and Rylen conversations. Or um, situations. I was still shaken from almost an hour ago. I was this close to causing major drama within the band and the bus. I woke up from falling asleep with Rylen, because I had to go to the bathroom. I did my business and then started walking back towards the bunk, when I saw Shane starting to get out of his. I don't know why, because I wasn't even around Rylen, but I went into instant panic mode and shot back into the bathroom. I slowly peeked my head around the corner as Shane was crawling into Rylen's bunk. Wow, would that ever have looked awkward to walk in on. Since, when I woke up, we were still very much in the same precarious position we had fallen asleep in. I felt someone hit the bottom of my bunk and I shot up, my earphones falling off my head as I heard Rylen yell.

"SHANE?!"

Oh crap. I hadn't thought about the fact that she wouldn't have known I had got up. I hope she didn't blow it. It wasn't like we were sneaking around or anything, but somehow I doubt that me proclaiming my love for her, and then KISSING her, would go over very well. I strained my ears to hear any more conversation, but our bunks were sound proofed pretty well. I decided since I hadn't been killed yet, it was probably a good idea to call it a night. I slipped my headphones back on and turned to face the wall, attempting to sleep and not think about how this was all going to work out tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Rylen tried a few more times to unsuccessfully get out of Shane what was bothering him. Eventually she gave up and they both went to sleep. Rylen woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. She had no idea what she was going to do. "How was this all even possible?" she thought, "that these two amazing guys want me to be with them?" Happy that Shane was still asleep, she crawled over him carefully, in an attempt to find Nate. She wasn't sure even what she had wanted to say, but she wanted to know where he had gotten to the night before at the very least. Rylen looked around the bus, finding everyone still asleep, which was not surprising given their late night. She drew open his curtains slowly, and hoisted herself up onto Nate's bed. She watched him peacefully sleep for a minute, before remembering that they probably wouldn't get any other time alone today.

"Nate?" She shook him gently and sighed as he continued to lie there. She sighed, and pulled her legs up onto the bunk, closing the curtain again. She hesitated for a moment before leaning over and gently kissing his lips. Still nothing. She huffed and shook him again. "Naaaaate" she said a little louder. She looked down at him. She could have sworn he was smirking, but she thought she was just delusion. "Nate, come ON! The boys are going to be up any second now!" still nothing. She sighed in frustration. How was she supposed to get him up? She couldn't very well jump on him or yell. She decided to try her second method again. She leant in slowly; resting her lips on his and almost yelped in surprise when in one movement she was on her back with Nate on top of her. She let go of his lips and looked up at him, Nate grinning back down at her.

"You bastard, you were so not sleeping!" He chuckled to himself.

"Well, you can't blame me. I don't know whether or not you will ever do that to me again, and I wanted to revel in every second of it. " And just like that they were on the very touchy subject.

"Nate, I told you. I'm really confused. I DO like you, I just don't know if I want to risk everything Shane and me have you know? It's bad enough we've already kissed 4 times! I'm such an awful person!"

"Rylen, none of this is your – wait. 4 times? Was I ACTUALLY sleeping for one of those?" Nate scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Oh, uh, erm, nope only 3. Sorry, I miscounted." Rylen averted her eyes. She was pretty positive that now was not the time to talk about that part of the misunderstanding from last night, "So um, where did you go last night exactly? I woke up with Shane and not you, and I was just sort of confused about how that happened"

"Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about that, but I had to go to the bathroom and when I got out I saw him crawling into your bunk. There really wasn't much I could do."

"Oh it's ok, I just thought…"

"Rylen, I would never leave you. You said you needed me. I was going to stay, but Shane kind of took over without realizing."

"I know. I should have known that. But I couldn't help but think about it being a possibility." The two both went silent, with Nate still hovering over her. It was quite the awkward situation. Realizing this, Nate broke the silence, but didn't move, as he very much liked how they were sitting.

"So uh, Rylen, I'm really not trying to pressure you into telling me who it is you want, but um, until you do… I don't really know what the proper protocol is for how to act around you. And Shane." Rylen sighed. The truth was that she didn't either.

"Well, I guess for now, we just pretend like it didn't happen." She watched as Nate's face fell.

"Yeah, I guess, that would work. Its just…" he trailed off, rolling off her and staring at the roof.

"It's just what Nate?"

"Well, I thought maybe I had a chance you know? I mean you kissed me back, and then you wanted me to cuddle with you. You wake me up with, well, MORE kissing. I just thought maybe, I'd won."

"Nate, No one has WON anything. I do like you. But I love Shane, and before anything could ever happen with you and me, I need to figure out what is happening with Shane and me. I can't just drop him like a hot potato ya'know. That's not to say that I'm dropping him at all either though. I guess what I'm saying, is that I have no idea. I just need things to go back to normal and figure out what I want. I hope that's ok?"

"Rylen, honestly it's fine. I'm sorry. I know I can't expect you to just up and leave Shane. It's not fair. But can you tell me one thing?" Rylen nodded her head as she glanced around Nate's bunk, "Should I just give up all hope in ever being with you, or do I honestly have any chance of me being yours? Because if I don't I would rather just know now and start trying to get over it." Nate's eyes pleaded with hers.

Rylen sat up and leaned over towards him as she put her hand on his left thigh. Nate gasped a little as it slowly made its way up. She rested it in the same place it had rested so precariously the night before. Nate was trying to prevent himself from getting excited. She leaned over more and whispered into his ear, "You're not the only one who knows how to pretend they're asleep you know." She winked at him and let her hand grace across his semi-excitement as if by accident, then opened the curtains and hopped out of his bunk, closing them behind her. Nate let out a sigh he had been holding in, he could feel his thigh still burning from where she touched him.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

SHANE'S POV

I rolled over to find Rylen already gone and noises coming from the kitchen. I sighed to myself as I rubbed my face trying to wake up a little. Yesterday was such a mess. My life had gone from amazing to this disaster in one phone call. I don't even know how to try and fix it. Of course, I'm the only one who really knows anything is wrong. I suppose AJ does sort of, but I don't want to talk to her about it. This is all her fault to begin with. I groaned as I thought of everything we had to do today on top of our practice, which I was dreading. Our label wanted us to do a duet with Aly and AJ now. I got the email from them last night. Before all we were rehearsing was how their set worked into our already existing one, working out the timing and everything. Now we actually had to PLAY with them. Ugh. We hadn't even gotten the duet yet. We were supposed to learn it today. That would be fun. Learning a song in a day and having to perform it tomorrow. One more thing to add to my list.

My list of things to do today:

-Phone interview with seventeen. They wanted a blurb about our tour

-Conference call with our label about the details for our Canadian dates

-Another phone interview with Ryan Seacrest

-Conference call with the Dad and our PR person about our tour

-Practice the entire show start to finish twice AFTER we

-Learn new song for tomorrow

-Break up with Rylen.

Of all the things I didn't want to do today, the last item was the worst. I didn't even know where to begin with it. Do I just dump her? Say I don't want to ruin our friendship? Pssh. We didn't even get a chance for a friendship before we started dating. What about…. I just didn't like her that way. I really don't think that one would work either. Especially since we've been going out for a month now and I asked her out the second day we knew each other. I can't believe I had to do this to her. After all I said about not being a Rockstar jerk that just uses girls. Now I was. Not that I had used her, but what I did with AJ was definitely wrong, and I just couldn't lie to Rylen about it. Maybe if I just wish really hard she will realize I'm not worth her time of day and she will dump ME. Ugh. I can't think about this today. I mentally crossed the last item off my list and pushed it to tomorrows. I had no idea when or how, but I know it had to be done nicely, and Rylen could never know why. She deserved better.

RYLEN'S POV

I finished my cereal and put the bowl in our tiny sink while listening to the boys begin to shuffle around and fight over the bathroom. What divas. I take less time to get ready then they do. I flipped open my sketchbook again and decided to change a few things on Nate's outfit for the premier. I rubbed at my eyes. They were feeling really dry from my contacts. I was just about to stand up and take them out when I realized I hadn't bothered to get any new ones before I left. Dang. I guess I will do that when the boys are practicing. I'm sure Big Rob could take me. I stood up and rooted around in my luggage looking for my glasses that I had packed just in case. Sometimes my eyes just didn't agree with my contacts. I found them at the bottom of one of my suitcases and walked to the bathroom to take out my contacts. I stopped in the doorway, as Shane and Nate were already crammed in next to each other trying to brush their teeth. I laughed as they both frowned at one another, Shane ramming Nate with his elbow to get to the sink. Nate fell onto the toilet seat and noticed me standing there.

"Hey Ry- come on in. The more the merrier!" he mumbled with his toothbrush still in his mouth. I giggled and shook my head and looked up at Shane. He was staring at the sink with a frown on his face. What was up with him?

"Seriously Shane, what's wrong? I swear if it's whatever Nate said you wanted to talk to me about I won't care. I just want to listen and help you out you know!" I was convinced Shane had backed out on what he had wanted to say in the first place.

"I never wanted to talk to you in the first place! Nate why did you tell her that?!" Shane yelled after spitting in the sink and wiping his mouth with a frustrated look on his face. Nate said nothing and continued to stare at the ground brushing his teeth, pretending like he hadn't heard.

"NATE!" Shane yelled at him. Nate looked up and glanced at Rylen quickly before standing up and spitting in the sink. He rinsed out his toothbrush, taking his time to answer, "Nate! Seriously Dude!" Shane yelled again.

"I just thought, that after some of the STUFF that happened last night," Nate glared at him giving him a strange look, "that you might want to talk about it. But I guess I was wrong. I was really hoping I wasn't going to be. But that's your call Shane." I glanced between the two boys who were now face to face, glaring at each other. What in the world was going on? Did I miss something last night?

"Well Nate," Shane finally broke the silence, "I appreciate that, but there is nothing to talk about. I wasn't feeling good, and then the bus got broken into. I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to say about that."

"You know what I'm talking about Shane"

"I'm afraid I really don't Nate. Would you care to clarify, or just admit that you're being ridiculous?" Shane had an almost challenging look on his face. Nate stood there continuing to glare, looking almost like he was going to say something, and instead let out a frustrated "ARGH!" and shoved past Shane. He didn't look at me as he passed. I watched him storm down the hall and then turn to yell over his shoulder, "Shane! I sincerely hope this comes back to bite you in the ass. HARD." I HAD to have missed something last night. What the hell was going on?

"Shane, what is he talking about? What's going to bite you in the ass?" I put my hand on his arm and tried to get him to look at me.

"Nothing! Why is everybody on my case all of the sudden?!" I flinched as he shoved my hand off his arm and stormed past me. I have no idea what is going on, but something told me I was missing something important.

NATE'S POV

I sat with my arms crossed and listened as Shane yelled at Rylen. What a jackass. Who talks to their girlfriend like that? Oh right. A lying asshole like Shane. I seriously can't believe him. I was so tempted to blurt out everything I had heard, but I couldn't bring myself to see Rylen's heart break. Shane was such a filthy hypocrite. After yelling at her that one time about having sex whenever you got taken over by the urge being not ok, and then turning around and doing it himself? Honestly. Rylen deserved much better. I looked up to see Shane storm into the room, and halting in front of the kitchen table. Ha. Now what Shane? He couldn't exactly turn around unless he wanted to talk to Rylen, and I don't think he was expecting me to be sitting at the table. I laughed as I watched his inner dilemma, until we both jumped at a knock on the door. Shane glanced at me and hastily walked past to answer it. I followed him, curious as to whom our visitor was.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Shane opened the door to find AJ standing outside with a box of muffins.

"I hope you guys didn't eat yet. I thought we could have breakfast together maybe?" she winked at Shane. Nate glanced between the two, and let out a huff of disgust and turned back into the bus. Shane glared at the back of his head and then turned back to AJ.

"Sure, thanks AJ. Where's Aly?"

"Oh, she's coming. She's just getting changed and making sure the bus can't get broken into. She's totally freaked after last night." Shane cringed inwardly. Shane ushered her inside, taking the muffins and leaving the door open for when Aly showed up. They sat at the table, Nate having disappeared into the back, not wanting anything to do with this pairing. AJ looked around. Everyone was in the back of the bus. Jason had actually fallen back asleep in his bunk due to exhaustion.

"So Shaney did you tell her yet?" AJ asked, grabbing a muffin and ripping off a piece, trying to feed it to Shane. Shane took it and swallowed quickly.

"No I haven't. I told you AJ. I need time. I can't just break up with her for no good reason!"

"So I'm not a good enough reason Shaney? I'm hurt that you would say that," AJ pouted and picked at her muffin.

"You know that's not what I mean. Just give me time ok?" Shane grabbed a muffin and stared at it. He chose to pick the poppy seeds off one by one instead of eating it. AJ grabbed his hand, stopping him, and leaned towards him.

Meanwhile, Nate and Rylen had been sitting in silence next to each other in the living room. Rylen had taken notice to Nate's extremely unfavorable mood, and was trying not to get in his way. The thought of the argument the boys had just had was really confusing though. What on earth were they talking about? It was like some secret between them. She pushed her tortoise shell frames up her face and let out a small sigh.

"You look really amazing with glasses on you know," she heard Nate mumble.

"Oh, thanks. I know you really mean I look like a huge dork though," Rylen hated her glasses. She felt like a bookworm. Nate looked up at her.

"No seriously, you look so hot. If we weren't trying to pretend I only like you as just friends right now I'd…. never mind."

"You'd what Nate?"

"Well I can't tell you because then it wouldn't be us being "back to normal" and Shane would get mad. Not that Shane even deserves you. But whatever."

"Nate, what's that supposed to mean? What the hell were you two REALLY arguing about anyways?" Rylen couldn't resist. She didn't like the idea of not knowing what was going on.

"Ask Shane."

"What do you mean ask Shane? And why did you lie to me last night about Shane having to talk to me anyways?"

"I didn't lie. He should be talking to you."

"About WHAT?"

"It's not my place. Ask Shane."

"UGH. Why are both of you being so impossible right now?!"

"Ask Shane!"

"FINE I WILL! But I thought you were supposed to be my best friend who we tells me everything and vise versa but I guess not."

"Yeah and I thought boyfriends were supposed to do the same, but yours doesn't seem to think so."

"Nate I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but If this is what you're going to act like after last night, then I don't need to think about my decision anymore! You're obviously too immature to try to be just my friend anymore. So whatever. I can't be with someone who can't even be a good friend to me." Rylen turned to storm off down the hallway. She was livid. Who the hell did these boys think they were? She needed to talk to Shane.

"Shane, I – WHAT THE HELL SHANE?!" Shane jumped back and let go of AJ's lips.

"Rylen! It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh really Shane? What is it then? Because it LOOKS like you making out with someone who ISN'T you're girlfriend. I would know what she looks like, seeing as how I thought it was ME." Shane stared at her not knowing what to say, "You know what? Don't even worry about it Shane. I think I was confused, because clearly we are not together anymore. So forget it, go back to what you were doing. I guess I was wrong about you not being just another typical Rockstar jerk." She grabbed her sweater off the seat next to AJ, ripping it out from under her a bit, and stormed out the door. She ran until she was at least 4 studios away (they were parked in the lot) and sat against the building. Rylen cried into her sweater. Never in her life, would she have thought that she would want to be back home catering with her mom so badly. She felt a presence beside her, but decided to ignore it, continuing to sob. It sat beside her, wrapping its arms around her heaving body and pulling her towards its chest. Rylen tried to take a deep breath. She instantly smelt Nate's cologne.

"Why didn't you tell me Nate?" she sobbed.

"It wasn't my place," Nate mumbled.

"It WAS your place Nate! Your place as my best friend! I don't care if he's your brother. That's so wrong!" she began sobbing again.

"Shh, it's ok Ry. I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you. But can you see why I didn't? I didn't want to be the cause of your broken heart. I couldn't do it. I could never hurt you like that," He squeezed her shoulders and rocked her back and forth, nuzzling his face into her hair. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He couldn't believe what Shane just did. He knew he was going to break up with her; he had NO idea he was going to cheat on her too. He couldn't believe it when he saw. Nate had followed Rylen after she yelled at him. He didn't want her to be upset. After Rylen had finished screaming at Shane, Nate yelled at him too, calling him a royal fuckup and slapping him upside the head. He had followed Rylen here. He knew Shane wasn't coming anytime soon. AJ looked pretty pissed off herself. "Whatever, he deserves it," Nate thought. He continued rocking Rylen back and forth until she had calmed down enough to breath properly. They both sat in silence for a while until Rylen pulled apart and stared at Nate.

"How could he do this to me?"

"I don't know Ry. He's a jerk. And so is AJ."

"I just don't understand what I did. Am I not good enough for him?"

"Ry, don't say that. If anything, HE isn't good enough for YOU. You're gorgeous, funny, so smart, insanely talented, and freaking sexy in those glasses. He's crazy to throw this away."

"You don't mean that," Rylen mumbled, picking at her nails.

"Rylen, I mean every word of that! You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Why do you think I love you so much? I just wish you could see it!" Nate sighed and put his head against the wall. He felt her hand snake into his. He squeezed it and looked at her, "Rylen, I really truly do love you, you know."

"I guess." She put her head on his chest. Nate pushed her head up and looked at her, cupping her face.

"No, not "I guess". Just yes," Nate pulled her mouth down with his thumb making her look like she was talking, he continued in a squeaky girly voice, "OMG Nate, I know how much you loooove me because I'm so amazingly gorgeous and I'm always flaunting my incredible looks and personality around. You're so in love with me I can barely stand it!" Rylen giggled.

"Please tell me I don't sound like that," she laughed again.

"No you don't. But even if you did, I would love you anyways."

"Thanks Nate"

"For what?"

"For being here"

"Ry, I will always be here."

"I guess I know that now." She squeezed his hand that was still laced in his. Shyly, she leaned up and kissed beside his mouth.

"Hey now," Nate laughed, "You can't cry all over my shirt and get me soaking wet, and then only give me a peck. Whad up wit' dat G?" he cocked his head to the side smirking. She laughed as she looked as his shirt and realized she had indeed soaked it. There was some mascara smudges on it too. She frowned and looked at the ground. "Ry, I really don't care about my shirt you know."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just that you told me that you loved me last night, and now I'm sitting here bawling about SHANE. To YOU. That's not really fair to you."

"Rylen sweetie, I am your best friend first and foremost. I'm not going to LIE I would much rather be your boyfriend, but when you need me, you need me. I don't care if you need me because my own brother just broke your heart. You still just need me." He watched as Rylen continued to frown at the ground. He wrapped her in his arms again when he noticed her tears starting to return.

"Nate, I so badly wish I could turn back time and say no to Shane, and just be with you instead. But I didn't. And then I fell in love with him. I can't just forget that."

"I know"

"But I want to. I'm going to try, because he turned out not to be so deserving of my love. It's just that now that I've got my heart broken, I don't know if I can do it again."

"Even if I said I would never ever in a million years EVER cause you that kind of heartache? That I could never do it, because I love you so much I think my heart might actually beat out of my chest every time you touch me? Or that when we kissed that first time I swear my heart actually stopped beating? Because I SWEAR to you Rylen it's all true." Nate looked at her, his eyes pleading with hers to just give him a chance.

"Nate, what would everyone think of me if I just started dating you the second me and Shane broke up?"

"Who cares what people think? Who even knew you were dating besides us? Our parents didn't even know!"

"I suppose."

"Jason wouldn't care. He knows how much I love you. And he knows how much Shane can be a jerk. I don't get what's stopping this. Unless you just don't love me …like I …love you." The sudden realization that that could be entirely possible hit Nate. His face fell and he dropped her hand. They both stared at each other, Rylen biting her lip. She reached out towards his face, and ran her hand gently down it. He closed his eyes and sighed, nuzzling into her hand. He felt her warm lips, still wet with a few tears on his. She pulled back and sighed, "I love you Nate." Nate's heart actually stopped this time. He opened his eyes in shock.

"No shit." Rylen giggled at his choice of words.

"No shit," she whispered pulling him back in for another kiss. There lips moved softly and tenderly against each other's, as if they were both memorizing one another. Rylen gently nipped at Nate's lip. He moaned and pulled back away from her slightly, speaking against her lips.

"Marry me."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

"Marry me." Nate mumbled against her lips. Rylen opened her eyes, pulling away and staring to laughing instantly.

"You're a funny kid Nate," Rylen continued to laugh and wiped a tear from her eye and looked at him. He was staring back at her with a blank expression on his face. Rylen's laugh choked in her throat, and she stopped. "Oh my god. YOU"RE SERIOUS?!" She started laughing again and stopped when she heard Nate huff.

"Well, I'm glad you think this is so hilarious," Nate crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Well Nate, I'm sorry… I really am, but this will probably go down in history as the worst proposal. Ever." She began another fit of giggles.

"It's nice to see you find my feelings for you, so hilarious. I say I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you laugh in my face." He began to stand up.

"Nate! That's not what I meant. It's just… well it's all kind of funny. And so awkward. I mean I just finished bawling to you about how your BROTHER cheated on me. The night after you tell me you love me and try to get me to choose between the both of you. Then I admit that I have some feelings for you, and now you're proposing. I mean you're 18. I'm 19. We are way to young. I haven't even met your parents, and actually, you haven't met mine either! And you just kind of... threw it out there! Like in a "hey? You know what be fun? Let's go bowling. Actually, I changed my mind why don't we get married instead?" kind of way. You asked me while I was kissing you. AND…. You don't even have a ring. I mean come on Nate. You have to admit the hilarity of the entire situation. It was a sweet thought though." She put a hand on his knee and rubbed it a bit. She smiled at him, holding back more giggles. She was shocked when Nate didn't say anything. He just continued sitting on the ground with a look of intense thought on his face. She was more shocked when he pushed her hand gently off his knee, standing up and walking away. She didn't know whether or not she should call him back. What would she even say? She opted to give him some time to think, and let him walk away. Rylen suddenly noticed the sweater she was clutching which up until this point, she had thought was hers. Now that she was looking at it, she realized it was Nate's. She slipped it on over her head and put the hood up, nuzzling her nose into the neck a bit and breathing in his scent. She couldn't believe he had just proposed to her. It was so ridiculous. I mean it was the truth. They were both young, and although close, they hadn't even met each other's families yet. Rylen sighed and looked at her hand. "I bet had he thought this through, the ring he would have picked out would have been really nice. He has a great taste in those things," she thought to herself. Wait, was she even thinking about that? What would she have said had he actually had a ring, and got down on one knee? She shook her head a bit. No it was ridiculous. Her mom would shoot her if she came home engaged and her mother had never met the boy before. She could always introduce them and have dinner together before they told her. Or maybe both of their families could have a dinner together. Rylen shook her head a bit harder this time when she realized that she was actually trying to find a way to make it work. What was wrong with her? Even if all of the issues that would prevent it could work themselves out, she was still only 19. And they had still known each other for only a month. She had always been a believer in love at first sight, but now that she was in that kind of a situation, she wasn't sure how well that could ever turn out. Sighing at the fact that she was still even taking Nate's proposal remotely serious, she looked down at her watch. She had a fitting with Aly and AJ in an hour while the boys worked with the band on their new song. Awkward. She slowly got up and made her way back to the bus. She had forgotten about the bus, the bus that would confine her and Shane to the same space for the next 3 months. Excellent. She was not going to forgive him for this, but the only way it was going to work was to be civil. Not one for personal drama, Rylen decided to keep to herself mostly and just try to forget about it. She walked onto the bus knowing full well the boys would be rehearsing already. She started looking through her luggage, when an idea popped into her head. She had to be civil but no one said anything about not making Shane completely sorry for what he did. Putting her glasses on her bed, she grabbed her outfit and slid it on in the hall. The bathroom was so small, and the boys weren't there so why not? She put on a tight fitting pair of short shorts that were solid black. They made her legs look longer and slimmer then they already were, and she had become quite tan this summer already. She put on her pushup bra, and over that slipped on a white cami with lace across the top. Next she grabbed a forest green no sleeved cardigan, which was slightly baggy. Rummaging through her bags some more she continued to add a few extra touches, starting with a gold chain that had an oversized heart locket on it and some small studs in her ears. On a whim she grabbed some dark green and gold bangles to put on her wrists as well. Rylen threw her sketchbook and supplies in her black hobo bag, before carefully slipping on a pair of black peep-toed stilettos. Smiling in the bathroom room mirror (what was left of it) she fixed her hair into loose waves. She applied some white shimmery eye shadow to her lids, with a couple coats of mascara and some lip-gloss. She inspected herself for a moment. Something was missing. She sighed for a second and thought, and then she smiled and ran to her bunk, grabbing her glasses. She slid them on and looked in the mirror again. She still thought she looked quite dorky, but Nate and Shane generally had the same idea of what they thought was hot about a girl…so if it worked for him. Generally she would never dress this revealing. Not that it was even, but Rylen was a pretty conservative girl, this was not something she would wear any other day. She smiled satisfied and strutted off the bus. Eat your heart out Shane.

****

To say that her plan worked perfectly would be an understatement. Rylen strutted into the studio as the band was going over some changes to the chords. Shane was just standing around fiddling with his mic. Her heels made a loud clacking noise as she walked in, causing Shane to look up. He instantly dropped his mic, standing there with his mouth agape. She stood in the corner, waiting for the girls. She could only see this out of the corner of her eyes, as she was choosing to pretend Shane didn't really exist, but she allowed herself a small smirk at the sight. Looking around to see where the girls were she glanced at Nate, who was talking intently with his bass player and pointing to a sheet of paper, occasionally playing and singing something on his guitar to prove a point. She let herself watch this sight a little longer until he looked up and at her then looked back down, then instantly looked up again for a moment, doing a double take and staring into her eyes, then looking back down as if he had never saw her. Rylen's heart skipped a beat at this. She had momentarily forgotten how mad he was. Maybe. She wasn't actually sure if he was mad at her. He hadn't really said anything at all to imply ANY emotion. Trying to erase the boys from her mind for a moment she looked at the rest of the band. They were all staring at her too. Well at least she knew she looked hot. She shifted onto one foot, leaning into the corner and looked down, suddenly embarrassed by all the attention. She looked at her watch. She had been a couple minutes late, and the girls still weren't there. She decided to be brave, and walked over to the mock stage. She headed straight for Jason, who was taken aback when she tapped him on the shoulder while he was scribbling notes on his music.

"Oh hey Ry, how are you doing?" he looked at her with concern and added in a whisper, "I heard what happened this morning, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess. I don't really want to talk about it. I was just kind of wondering if you knew where Aly and erm… her sister… are?" Rylen purposely avoided mentioning the girl who she hated intently at the moment.

"Uh, they went to their bus I think. They were arguing about something and left. I'm sorry, I can't be totally sure."

"No that's cool, I'll check there. Thanks Jase."

"No prob Rylen, and you know I'm hear if you ever need someone to talk to."

"I know, thanks again." She gave him a quick hug and turned to walk out of the studio, slower then she usually would have, but she wanted Shane to really hate himself. Just as she was opening to the door to leave, it flew open, revealing Aly looking irritated.

"OH! Sorry Rylen!" she cried, almost running into her, "I was just coming to find you, I'm so sorry I'm late, I just had some um, business, to discuss with AJ."

"No, it's cool. Where is AJ anyways?"

"She's… not feeling well. We're pretty much the exact same size though, so she doesn't really need to be here. If that's ok with you anyways?"

"No that's totally fine. Why don't we go into the back room? Harper sent all the clothes over here last night, and I think that's were they put them." Rylen breathed a sigh of relief at not having to deal with AJ for at least a few more hours as they walked into the back. Aly tried on outfit after outfit as Rylen pinned them and fixed small details, marking them for the final adjustments. Rylen sighed through the pins in her mouth while trying to stick down the hem of a skirt that just wasn't lying flat.

"Hey Rylen, you can say no if you want, but I didn't really get to eat breakfast this morning, and I'm STARVING. You want to go grab a bite to eat with me?"

"Yes, please, I'm starving too, and I'm pretty sure I need a break from this skirt before I just take a pair of scissors to it," she laughed, "Oh! And would you mind if we made a small stop? I ran out of contacts."

"That's cool, I ran out of shampoo actually, so it works perfectly." Rylen waited for Aly to change back into her normal clothes before they headed out to Aly's car. (They towed it behind the tour bus usually) After deciding on a place to eat, the car became silent other then the radio.

"Ok, I'm just going to say it, because I like you and I want to be friends, and it would be nice to have some new girl friends," Aly laughed, "I kind of know what happened this morning. Jason told me when I came for breakfast and I instead walked in on an AJ and Shane Scream 'till the death match. And I just want to say; my sister is such a bitch for doing that. I mean I'm not perfect, but that's just so wrong."

"Thanks. I don't really feeling like starting a discussion about all the drama this morning, but I am definitely going to take you up on the friends offer. Any amount of estrogen is welcome in my world right now after a month of living on a bus with 3 boys ha-ha."

"Yay! I vote instead of going back right away; we sneak off for facials too and make the boys sweat it. I mean, they put you through enough today."

"I second that vote." Rylen smiled and sighed a little bit, happy about her new friend. Maybe this summer could still turn out decent.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Rylen and Aly returned a couple hours later, looking radiant after their facials. The band was still rehearsing their new song when they walked into the studio. Rylen noticed AJ sitting in a chair in the corner, glaring at her. "Whatever," thought Rylen, scoffing out loud accidentally. Noticing the scoff, Aly turned to give her small smile and then glared back at AJ. It felt good to know that Rylen wasn't totally alone right now. Suddenly realizing the band had stopped, Rylen stiffened and wondered what to do with herself. She didn't have to think much before she was being led by the elbow into the back room by Aly. "We haven't finished our fitting yet," she said. Rylen had completely forgotten about work. Oh well. Yet another distraction from drama. As Rylen worked, she and Aly joked around, making fun of the boys and just being silly in general. Just as she was finishing up on the tricky skirt from before, the very last piece of clothing, someone knocked on the door. Rylen's heart dropped when Shane was standing in the doorway.

"Uh, hey. I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but we need Aly for the duet."

"No worries, were done anyways," Rylen spoke, not directly looking at Shane, and placing the final pin in Aly's skirt. Aly walked into the bathroom to change back into her clothes from before, leaving Rylen and Shane alone. Shane took another step into the door, and Rylen started cleaning things up, and hanging the girl's clothes, trying to ignore his presence.

"Ry, please don't hate me," Shane spoke, in a barely audible voice. Rylen frowned a bit at this but continued to ignore Shane, organizing the racks of clothing. "Rylen, PLEASE. You don't understand what I've been going through. It wasn't what it looked like." He tried again.

"Oh yes Shane. It must be so hard being a Rockstar. Please go on and bore me about how hard it is making millions and having a bazillion fans. Also, having as many girlfriends as you like, completely disregarding their feelings because you are SO important that no one else matters."

"Rylen! Stop! It's not like that!" Shane walked over to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop moving clothes onto the racks and face him.

"I don't care WHAT it's like Shane. We're over. You can't convince me otherwise. Making out with some other girl is an instant boot from my good books."

"Rylen, I don't want to get back together! I just want you to understand!" Rylen stood there looking like someone slapped her.

"Fuck you Shane. If you didn't want to be with me anymore you could have TOLD me instead of cheating on me. I'm a big girl, I would have made it through life just fine without you." She ripped his hand off her arm, noticing Aly, who had been standing in the bathroom doorway the entire fight, and shoved past Shane. She stormed out of the backroom slamming every door she had to walk through. Getting into the main studio room, she continued towards the door until she suddenly turned around, facing the band, and AJ who had joined them onstage. Aly and Shane were walking through the hallway door as she started to scream at them.

"I honestly have no fucking clue what is WRONG with you people! I DO know that you all need to get the fuck over yourselves," her chest heaved in anger as she pointed at Shane, "YOU! You need to leave me the fuck alone. I'm done listening to you. I'll be civil, but if you say one word to me that isn't completely necessary, I will slap you silly," she turned this time to point to AJ, "And YOU! I don't even KNOW you, but I don't know where the fuck you get off kissing someone who you KNOW has a girlfriend. Seriously? That's so fucked up! And the same goes for you, ONE word that isn't completely necessary to our civil interaction, and I will not hesitate to kick your ass!" she turned one last time to point at Nate, "And finally, you. I couldn't even BEGIN to understand what the fuck your problem is but I don't even care. You are being so fucking selfish right now. Get over it. What I said was true, and we both know it. You're being completely fucking ridiculous. Did you honestly think that could ever work? That it was just like from some movie and it was going to be happily ever after? Come back to me when you're not acting like a child." She turned on her heel back on her mission to storm onto the bus and have some quiet alone time. She stopped one more time though just before she was walking out the door and slowly turned around. "And for the record Nate… if you hadn't acted like a child about it, or maybe even thought it out like you truly CARED… I might have said yes." She left, this time slowly and with tears welling up in her eyes, one last time. She walked onto the bus and let them fall freely, disgusted that she ever allowed herself to get caught up in this mess.

The band all stood in a shocked silence for the next couple minutes. Nate finally broke the silence by kicking over Shane's mic stand.

"I can't believe you fucked her around like that Shane!" Nate screamed at him, taking his guitar off and setting it down, before walking up to him and yelling in his face, "She was honestly the BEST thing that had ever happened to you, and as usual, you just HAD to go and fuck it up. Well I hope you're happy." Nate looked him up and down in disgust, then turned around, ripping his patch cord out of his amp, and hastily shoving his guitar into it's case, "I think, we are all done for the day." He said, slamming the case shut.

"Nate, I know you're upset but we haven't even ran the duet with both girls yet! Or even gone through our set!" Jason tried to reason with him.

"Fine, you guys can keep practicing, but I am done. If I have to be forced to sit here and listen to Shane sing some fucking song about how he'll be true to his girlfriend forever and never break her heart, I think I might puke. Or punch him. Or both." He lifted his case and began to walk away.

"Nate!" Shane yelled.

"Oh my god, Seriously Shane? What?!" He yelled in anger.

"What did Rylen MEAN when she said she would have said yes. Yes to what?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does, she's my girlfriend!"

"EX-girlfriend, Shane. I believe she made the evident."

"That's what I meant, now answer my question."

"I don't have to. You would know if you weren't such a fuckup. Well, actually, you wouldn't. So it DEFINITELY doesn't matter. At least not to you."

"Nate, she doesn't like you like that. You'd be kidding yourself if you thought otherwise," Shane sneered.

"You keep telling yourself that Shane," Nate turned and walked out of the studio before Shane had a chance to say anything else. He turned the corner where no one could see him and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Big Rob. It's Nate. Can you come get me? I forgot I had something I needed to buy."


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

The band ran quickly through it's set, with the absence of Nate, and everyone dispersed. No one really spoke as they packed up; they were still all in shock from Rylen screaming. Aly was also not speaking to both Shane and AJ, thanks to the stupidity of their behavior. She was on Rylen's side. After the confrontation with Rylen in this morning on the bus, AJ and Shane were also not speaking, since AJ thought it was something that needed to be done, and Shane was upset with the fact that she had done what she did. It was a very awkward situation for everyone. For the other band members and Jason it was difficult to go through rehearsal because this person was not talking to this person, and this person was not talking to this other person and etcetera. It was a situation almost in need of a flow chart just to keep up with the drama. Jason was caught in the middle of it all. He was trying not to be pissed at any specific person, but he couldn't help but be upset with what Shane had done to Rylen. Rylen was such a sweet girl, she didn't deserve that. Jason packed up his gear, trying to think of a solution for their current situation. He knew nothing was going to get worked out tonight. He groaned thinking about spending the night and all of the next day on a bus with Shane and Rylen, and Nate he suddenly remembered. Although he had absolutely no idea what had happened with Rylen and Nate. He knew that Nate loved Rylen, he had been confiding to Jason about it for a while. Other then that, he had no clue. Well there wasn't much he could do about that. Especially since he didn't even know what was going on. How was he going to get all three of them to get along? Getting an idea, he walked out to the bus, putting his stuff underneath and went back to the studio, pulling Aly aside. AJ and Shane were both sitting on opposite ends of the room. Both obviously not wanting to go back to their buses.

"Hey Aly, I was thinking about all the drama we got trapped in recently, and I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

"Sure Jason, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if Shane could sleep on YOUR guys' bus tonight?"

"Ohhhh no. I refuse to sleep on a bus with him. I might kill him. And my sister, actually."

Jason thought a moment then spoke, "Well, you could just stay on our bus you know. So the two main problems would be on a bus, and the rest of us, who are fine, would be on the other. I think it would relieve a lot of stress."

"Well, I think Nate and Rylen are pissed at each other too."

"Yeah, I have no idea what that's about. But I know that Rylen would much rather Shane and AJ be elsewhere. I think Nate would probably just sit in his bunk all night anyways. Or knowing him, grovel for her forgiveness because he hates it when people are mad at him."

"Yeah. Ok, lets do that. It should work. I just hope we aren't underestimating whatever it is Nate and Rylen are fighting about."

"Me too," Jason sighed, "Why don't you go talk to AJ, and I'll handle Shane. I'll see you on the bus."

"Ok," Aly sighed and walked across the room to her sister. Jason sighed as well, he was so tired and he just wanted to go to bed. To bad it was only 5 in the afternoon. He trudged over to Shane, who was sitting with his head in his hands. Jason sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" he asked, putting his hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Shitty," huffed Shane.

"Well, I hate to say it but you kind of did it to yourself Shane," Jason patted his shoulder and stood up, "Anyways, I'm not here to nag you. I just wanted to tell you that you and AJ are going to share Aly and AJ's bus tonight so that everyone can have their space. I'll grab your bag for you and put it on there so you don't have to. Is there anything you want besides the obvious clothes and toothbrush type stuff?"

"No, I'll be ok," Shane rubbed his face and looked up at Jason, "thanks."

"No problem, you might have fucked up but you're still my brother." He ruffled Shane's hair and walked off.

***

An hour later everyone was settled into the new bus arrangements. Rylen had been so relieved when she found out that Jason had shunned Shane to the other bus. Well, he hadn't shunned him, but to Rylen it was all the same. They were all sitting around watching TV, Aly was checking her email and Jason was absent-mindedly playing his guitar as well. Rylen looked between the two. She was glad she had such good friends. She had only known Aly since yesterday, but she had such a good time today, she was sure they would end up as close as she was with the boys. "Speaking of the boys," Rylen thought as she jumped up, "where the hell is Nate?" She got up off the couch, wanting to talk to him. She felt bad for flipping out earlier. She had only somewhat meant it, but she was mostly taking out her anger for Shane on him. She stood in front of his bunk's closed curtain and hesitated before slowly opening them, only to find an empty bunk. She walked back to find Aly and Jason laughing over something. She stood in the doorway, the two unaware of her.

"UGH! That's such an awful picture of me. Why do the fans insist on putting up every one they find on these fan sites? How did they even get this picture?" Aly was looking at a fan site with a picture of her when she was 7, smiling a gapped tooth smile at the camera. Jason laughed beside her and shifted closer to her to get a better look.

"Aww, I think that's cute!"

"That's so far beyond cute. It's disgusting."

"Nope. Just cute." Jason smiled at her and continued to sit close to her while Aly scrolled through photos, him looking at her when she didn't notice. Jason obviously thought she was cute. He hadn't liked her when they knew her before, but she had changed somehow.

Rylen giggled at their interactions without thinking and they both looked up at her. "Oops," she thought. She sat down on the couch across from them, and Aly and Jason continued flipping through the photos. Jason glanced over at her while Aly was reading a caption and Rylen winked at him. Jason blushed deeply and looked away again. Remembering why she had left in the first place, she spoke up, "Um, do either of you two know where Nate is? I haven't seen him since, uh, I left the studio." Rylen was embarrassed at her outbreak today in front of everyone. She was not one for attention.

"No we don't. He stormed out after you did. I kind of forgot actually. Is he in his bunk?" Jason asked.

"No, I just checked," Rylen shifted on the couch. Now she felt _really _bad for yelling at him. He hadn't even come back yet? That was a good 3 hours ago. Suddenly she became very worried, "well maybe you should call him Jason."

"Yeah I will." Jason pulled out his cell, and called Nate. He waited as the phone connected, only for it to go straight to voicemail. He frowned a bit and began leaving a message, "Uh, hey Nate, it's Jase. Just wondering where you are. You've been gone for like 3 hours now and we're all kind of worried. Rylen too. I'm even more worried now since I'm talking to your inbox. Please call us as soon as you get this and let us know you're all right. Bye." He hung up and looked up to see a frowning Rylen.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what," Jason was confused.

"Say "Rylen too" ?" she spat out.

"Because you ARE worried?" Jason said slowly.

"Yes but why did you single me out like that, like I WOULDN"T be worrying?"

"Sorry Ry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just you seemed mad at him, you know since you yelled at him earlier. He cares about you, if he knows you're worried he might call back sooner. That's all!" Rylen huffed and then dropped her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Jason. I'm just stressed. It's totally my fault that Nate is missing." She started to cry silently.

"Whoa now. Rylen it's okay! It's not your fault I promise. Just breathe and relax. No one is blaming this on you. Nate is just being an idiot."

"Well it's my fault he's being an idiot."

"Rylen, no it's not." Jason sighed as he rubbed her back, "why don't you try calling him. He might not want to talk to me right now." She nodded and reached into her bag to grab her phone, but couldn't find it.

"I think I left it in the backroom in the studio," she suddenly realized. Jason nodded and jumped up, running off the bus. He came back a couple minutes later with her phone in his hand. He handed it to her, and sat back down next to Aly.

Rylen sniffled, wiping her eyes, and looked down on her phone and read that she had one new voicemail. "I have a new voicemail." She said out loud.

"Listen to it! It might be from Nate," Jason demanded. Rylen dialed her voicemail and put it on speakerphone. She didn't care what it was going to say, Jason and Aly were trustworthy. She entered in her password and waited for it to start she was surprised when it actually _was _Nate's voice coming through.

"Hey Rylen. I just got Jason's message. I'm fine. Uhm look. I'm really sorry. You were right. The way I went about things today… I was being selfish AND acting like a child. It wasn't fair to you. And you were also right about me not thinking things through. It's just that I love you. A lot. It felt right. It _is _right. Well …it will be. Look, I have some things I need to take care of so I won't be back tonight. But don't worry about me. Tell Jason Big Rob is with me. I'll meet you guys at the venue were performing at tomorrow. I'm actually kind of already here. It's a long story. But yeah, don't worry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow… and um, I love you. " The voicemail menu came back and Rylen pressed end on her phone.

"Why the hell is Nate in Denver?" Jason asked saying what everyone was thinking.

"I'm more hung up on the fact that he LOVES you Rylen. What was that about? OH MY GOD! Were cheating on Shane? Because that would be sooo hypocritical!" Aly said, pelting Rylen with questions. Rylen groaned and threw her head back into her hands.

"I didn't. Cheat on him. Exactly."

Both Aly and Jason widened their eyes and let their mouths hung open.

"It's just… last night I was bugging Nate about who he kept writing all these songs about and then he told me it was me. And that he loved me. And then we might have kissed. " Rylen blurted out, leaving out the part about them kissing again that morning. Aly and Jason continued staring at her. "Guys, please say something. You're freaking me out." They all sat in silence for another minute before anyone said anything.

"Wow, he told me he loved you, but I have never heard of Nate doing something like that. He must actually mean it. Like REALLY mean it. He would never impose on a girl either Shane or me were dating. It goes against everything he stands for." Jason said in awe.

"Well, I approve. I think Nate's a total sweetheart. You deserve someone like that Rylen," Aly smiled at her, " and I'm glad you're not a cheater."

Rylen smiled at the ground. She was happy that Jason thought he really loved her. She was not happy that she was being a hypocrite. She wasn't really lying to them. She hadn't actually cheated; she didn't feel like it counted. She didn't kiss Nate with that intention. It wasn't the same. Or was it?


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Shortly after listening to Nate's voicemail, everyone went to bed, completely exhausted from both the rehearsals and the drama. Rylen set up Aly in the spare bunk they had, and settled into hers. She tossed and turned for a while, but couldn't sleep. She pulled back her curtain a bit and peeked around, making sure no one was awake. Hearing reassuring sounds of breathing around her, she pulled herself onto the bunk above hers. Nate's bunk. She saw his pajama pants and t-shirt crumpled in the corner of his bed from this morning. Rylen grabbed his pajama pants and slid them on over her boy shorts. She was only wearing those and her bra currently. She didn't like to sleep with a lot of clothes on normally, and given the absence of boys tonight, she figured she would indulge herself. Jason would never just barge into her bunk. She wiggled her legs together feeling the fabric rub on her skin. They were cozy. She looked at Nate's t-shirt still crumpled and grabbed that as well, pulling it on over her head and breathing in his smell. It was such a comforting one. Rylen pushed back the covers on the bed and snuggled underneath, putting one arm underneath her pillow, and one was jutted out towards the wall. She snuggled in deeper and sighed, loving the coziness of his duvet. She tried to get to sleep again, but still her efforts were lost. She opened her eyes and reached out her fingers making them walk up and down the wall. Bored soon of the behavior, she dropped her hands and her fingers fell into the groove along the wall beside the bed. She felt paper. Puzzled, she leaned over only to see the spine of Nate's songbook crammed into the crack. She pulled it out and stared at it. Millions of girls would kill to have just one glance at the cover. Should she look in it? Most of the songs were about her weren't they? Rylen had a feeling she shouldn't since she felt like she had something to hide just holding it. However, she couldn't resist just taking ONE peak in it. She flipped through the first couple of pages, which were older songs, and decided to start from the back instead. Reading through one or two songs she finally came across one she hadn't heard of. She started to read, until she realized that it was just one chorus or maybe a verse he had written. This one wasn't even finished yet. She read the same few lines he had written again.

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you

I will be right there for you 'til the end

The end of time

Please be mine

She closed the book and shoved it back in the crack. She couldn't read anymore. This was too personal. Plus she had a feeling that what she had read was about her, and right now, she didn't think she could handle it. Rylen rubbed her face sleepily and shoved her face into Nate's pillow. She breathed deeply, and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

***

Rylen was slowly roused from her sleep from a clattering of plates in the kitchen. She could feel the bus moving beneath her, and was almost startled until she had remembered that they were supposed to leave that morning for Denver. She laid in Nate's bed a while longer, just wanting to lie in the comfortableness of Nate's bed, but instead drifted back off to sleep. She was startled when she was being shaken and spoken too.

"Rylen? You got to get up; it's 2 in the afternoon. We're here, and you need to go set up wardrobe. Harper just called and said she was sick so you're in charge tonight."

Rylen instantly sat up for that.

"I'm in CHARGE!" she looked down finally noticing it was Aly who was talking to her, "crap I should have been in there a half hour ago then!" She jumped from the bed, and ran into the bathroom. She quickly combed her hair into a ponytail, washed her face, and put on her glasses. She looked at the clothes she was wearing, or rather, Nate's clothes that she was wearing. She was not in the mood to get dressed. Rylen made the bold decision of going into work in pajamas that day. She was just setting up anyways. She would come back before the show and at least put on some real pants then. She slipped on a pair of classic converse and grabbed and apple of the table as she ran out the door, waving to a rather snuggly looking Aly and Jason as she left.

***

Harper sighed in relief as she walked into the wardrobe room, seeing the other few girls she worked with already setting up.

"Oh thank G-" Rylen started until she was cut off by one of the girls shh-ing her and pointing down at the couch in the room.

"He was waiting for you, but he fell asleep," she whispered. Rylen was confused and looked at the couch. There was Nate, curled up in a ball, still in his clothes from the night before. He was so peaceful looking, his mouth was slightly open, and a few curls were covering his eyes. He needed a haircut. She let out a soft giggle and walked out of the room. She searched around in a few of the other rooms until she found a blanket in the boys' dressing room. She carried it back and gently draped it over Nate. She didn't know how much sleep he had gotten the night before, so she let him stay there while she helped the girls get set up for the night. Afterwards, she wondered down the hallway and gave her mother a call. This had become somewhat of a tradition. In between setup and show time Rylen would call to let her know she made it to the venue alive and tell her about the night before. She waited as the phone rang for her mother to answer. It continued to ring until the answering machine came on. "Strange," Rylen thought. Her mother was not one to miss these calls. If she weren't going to be in she would inform Rylen the night before so she knew not to call. "Maybe she forgot," Rylen pondered and tried her mother's cell. It went straight to voicemail. "That is definitely strange," Rylen mused aloud. She didn't have long to think about it before her thoughts became interrupted by someone else's voice.

"What's strange?" Jumping, Rylen turned around to find a sleepy looking Nate rubbing his eyes.

"Oh you're up. It's nothing really, just my mom isn't answering her phone, and I can't think of why. It's just weird." Rylen wasn't really sure what to say afterwards. She wasn't entirely sure if she was still mad at Nate or how she was supposed to act right now. Nate had apparently decided to pretend like she had never screamed at him the day before, and pulled her into a hug.

"She's fine," he said, rubbing her back gently.

"You don't know that," she scoffed. Not that she wanted to believe otherwise, but she hated it when people said things like that. It was almost like asking for something to go wrong.

"I guess," Nate let out a soft laugh as he swayed with her back and forth. Rylen frowned at his laughter.

"I'm glad you think my mother's well-being is so funny," she said in sarcastically.

"I don't, and I was wondering when you were going to bring up yesterday. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry, for being such a selfish jerk. You're right. Were haven't even met each other's parents yet. I'm sorry. I acted like a total idiot yesterday. Please let me make it up to you," Nate was now holding onto her shoulder, looking into her eyes. Rylen looked down for a moment, before meeting his gaze.

"Well I certainly hope you have something good planned to make up for yesterday, because you were being a huge moron."

"Oh I do."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" Nate grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Surprise?! Nate nooo I hate surprises!"

"Don't worry, this one will change that. From now on you will be BEGGING for surprises. Anyways," he continued with his smirk still in place, "as freaking HOT as it is to see you in my pajamas, which I will refrain from asking about by the way, you need to get dressed in something nice." Rylen blushed suddenly realizing she was still wearing his clothes.

"Okay," she mumbled, she turned to walk away.

"I will take it though," Nate called after her, "that you wearing those means you don't hate me? And that maybe I am forgiven?" Rylen turned back around and walked up to him slowly. Reaching him she slipped her hands up his shirt, rubbing them along his abs. Leaning into him, she whispered in his ear, "Guess we'll just have to see how good of a surprise it is." She kissed him on the corner of his mouth, pulling away and winking at him. She turned around to walk out of the stadium, pondering what he could possibly have in store.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Nate stood there in shock. Rylen had always told him she was a shy person when it came to guys, but she could have fooled him after that. He realized he was still standing where she left him and shook himself. He needed to get ready himself. In hindsight, he could have just followed her, but she had him so entranced he didn't think of it. He walked through the hallways of the arena outside towards the bus passing a very confused looking Jason. Jason opened his mouth as if to say something to Nate, but Nate just gave him a slight wave, smiling and then climbing up the stairs. He heard the shower going in the bus, so he climbed into his bunk to wait for Rylen to finish up. He checked his phone and grinned, knowing in an hour and a half, half of his surprising would be waiting for them. He curled up in his clothes on his bunk and decided to sleep until Rylen got out of the shower. He put his head on the pillow and smelt vanilla, like Rylen's shampoo. Did she sleep in his bunk too? Nate smiled to himself, hoping that was a good sign, and drifted off yet again.

Rylen got out of the shower and changed, quickly doing her hair and makeup, before walking out of the bathroom. She laughed as she saw Nate passed out in his bunk with the curtain open. She kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair to get his attention. Nate's eyes fluttered open, smiling when he realized why he was being woken up.

"Hey gorgeous," he mumbled. Rylen had her hair down, with just some mascara on. She was wearing a strapless, knee-length, navy blue dress with a grey cardigan over top of it. She also had a black chunky bracelet and the same black peep toed stilettos from the day before.

"Hey yourself mister sleepy. Are you just going to keep sleeping or tell me why I'm supposed to be dressed nicely?"

"No, but now that you mentioned it, I really need to get changed myself." He swung his legs over the edge of his bunk and hopped down. He threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, smelling her hair, which had the same vanilla smell as his pillow. Hah. Busted. "So are you going to tell me why you were sleeping in my bunk AND wearing my pajamas?" Her felt her stiffen a bit and he laughed, "You're so busted missy." She playfully slapped him and pulled away with a pout on her face.

"I couldn't get to sleep in my own bunk," she whined, "and yours smells all… nice… and like you." She blushed.

"Awww, you miiiiissed me!" He pulled her into another hug.

"Yeah I guess. Right now I'm missing that nice smell though, because that is not what you smell like currently." Nate laughed, realizing he hadn't showered after their rehearsal yesterday, and that he has been wearing the same clothes.

"I guess I will go shower then. Can you please pick me out some clothes? Make me match you."

"Why do you want to match me?"

"I dunno, because then it's like we belong together?" He gave her a shy smile.

"Cute. Go take a shower stinks McGee." She laughed and pushed him into the bathroom. Rummaging through his suitcase she grabbed him a clean pair of boxers, and a nice pair of dark wash skinny jeans. She looked through his shirts until she found a nice dress shirt that was the same navy color as her dress. She heard the shower turn off while she was grabbing a pair of black dress shoes and some socks for him.

"RYLEN?" she jumped as he yelled her name, "CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND?" Rylen walked down the hall and stood outside the bathroom door.

"What can I do ya' for Nate?"

"I uh, kind of forgot I needed a towel."

"Yes, I could see that proving to be an issue," she giggled.

"Do you think you could grab me one?"

"Well I guess I COULD, but where would the fun be in that?" she giggled again.

"Fine, if you WANT to see me naked, then just say the word. I don't need to be dry or anything either you know," Nate grumbled through the door.

"Oh relax, I'll grab you a towel," she turned to the cupboard behind her and pulled out the smallest thing she could find, which was a wash cloth, "Open the door a bit so I can give it to you," she laughed. The door clicked, and Nate's hand reached around. She placed the corner of the washcloth in his hand and he quickly closed the door. She heard a grunt through the door.

"Very funny Ry. A REAL towel would be nice."

"Yeah, yeah. Here I got one for you." The door clicked again and this time she gave him a real one. She walked back to her bunk and sat on the edge, fiddling with her phone for a minute. Remembering about her mom not answering earlier, she tried again. Still no answer. Rylen felt a small amount of panic surge through her. This was not like her mother. She was racking her brain, trying to remember if her mother had told her something she had forgotten, before she was interrupted again by Nate's voice.

"RYYYY!"

"WHAAAAT?"

"I NEED CLOOOTHES!"

"WELL COME GET THEEEEEM!"

"BUT-"

"NO BUTS NATE! GET OFF OF YOURS AND COME GET THEM!"

"FINE!" She heard the door open, and looked up to see Nate, his wet hair hanging in his eyes, with a towel wrapped around his waste. "Oh dang," she thought. She was staring at him. It wasn't like she hadn't seen Nate with out a shirt on before. She did every night, but this time he was wearing NOTHING. Well nothing except that towel. She blushed when she realized that she had been staring and looked up at him. He was just standing in front of her, his cheeks a dark red.

"Well, I told you I needed clothes, where did you put them?" She pointed up to his bunk and then looked back down. He continued to stand there. He didn't say anything but instead looked from her to the bunk above her. Then she realized he would have to stand in front of her and reach upwards to get them. Which would pretty much mean shoving his, uh, crotch, in her face. She blushed more, and stood up, moving out of the way.

"I'll just turn around so you don't have to walk back to the bathroom," she spoke while covering her eyes and looking the other way.

"Okay," she heard his towel drop to the floor, and him pulling on his clothes, "I'm decent." She turned around and he was buttoning up his shirt. His pants were still undone so that he could tuck his shirt into them. She looked at him and then laughed.

"What?"

"Nate, you didn't line up the buttons right. Look, they're all one higher then where they're supposed to be."

"Oh, oops." She watched him taking his time undoing the button again and huffed. She pulled his hands away and started doing it for him.

"So you were going to tell me why I'm dressed up?"

"No I wasn't."

"Dang, I thought I could trick you."

"Nope. You'll find out pretty soon though." She nodded her head and patted his chest, signifying that she was done. Her thoughts suddenly turned back to her mother as she eyed the phone on her bed. "What's wrong?" asked Nate, noting her look of frustration.

"Nothing, it's just my mom still isn't answering her phone. I can't help but worry, it's just so unlike her." She sighed and wrapped her arms around Nate's waste, pushing her head into his chest.

"Don't worry about it Ry. She probably just forgot to tell you she was going somewhere." He smirked.

"Nate! It's not funny!"

"I know it's not!"

"Then why are you laughing?" she frowned.

"No one is laughing."

"Then what's that stupid look for?" she demanded.

"Ugh, it's nothing. Listen; don't worry about it all right? I'm sure she is fine." He squeezed her and felt her head nod against his chest. He brought her head up to his and gently kissed her lips. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him into her for a more passionate kiss. Her other hand slowly drifting up his shirt and running up and down his abs like earlier. Nate let out a moan against her lips, as her hand started drifting downwards. She let her hand play along the line of his boxers, before pulling her other hand out of his hair and doing up the button of his jeans. Smiling against his lips, she reached down and slowly pulled up the zipper of his pants. She pulled away and started to laugh. Nate groaned and hung his head, "you are SUCH a tease!" he looked up at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I want to know what my surprise is, so let's go!"

"I'm not even finished getting dressed yet! Relax!"

"Oh. Right." Nate unbuttoned his pants again, since his shirt was still not tucked in. and started shoving in the end of his shirt.

"Here, let me do it," Rylen grinned. She reach around him, grabbing the ends of his shirt, and slowly pushing them down, making sure to run her hands over his butt in the process. She did this around his waist until she got to the front. She didn't get a chance to finish the job, when Nate grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"I think that it might be a good idea for ME to finish this, or we might never leave the bus," he smirked, tucking in the last bit, and doing up his pants. Rylen looked him up and down.

"You're missing something," she said as Nate pushed up his sleeves and rolled them to his elbow, "I know!" she ran to the closet and pulled out a grey tie, throwing it over his neck. She tied it and straightened it before patting him on the chest.

"Perfect."

"Yes you are," Nate smiled at her. Rylen blushed and swatted at him.

"Let's go Romeo." Nate looked down at his watch and smiled. Only a half hour.

"Actually, we're not going anywhere. The surprise is coming to us."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Well when does it come then?" she asked, "and why did I have to get dressed up?"

"You will know when it's here, and once again, you will thank me when it's here."

"When WHAT"S here? Naaaate! IS IT A PERSON?" she looked up at him her eyes huge.

"You will find out in… 25ish minutes. So hold your horses. We should probably get into the arena though. I have sound check first before it gets here." Rylen huffed as Nate took her hand and led her outside. When they climbed off the bus, Rylen instantly froze and dropped his hand.

"MOM?!" she screamed, running towards her.

"Oh, crap, part of my surprise is early," thought Nate. Never the less he trailed after Rylen who was running to the doors of the arena. Rylen threw her arms around her mother and squeezed her. "Oh my gosh! Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well I was told not to tell you. A nice boy named Nate called and said he thought you might be homesick and thought it would be nice if I visited. I thought it was a very sweet thing of him to do; none of your other boyfriends have been so considerate. Which reminds me, thank you for telling me you got a boyfriend!" Rylen stiffened. She didn't tell her mom about Shane because she thought she wouldn't approve, especially since she shared a bus with him. Then she realized she was more likely talking about Nate. She stiffened more at that thought. Were they dating even? She would hazard that he would say yes, but they had never actually formally discussed the matter. Thinking about the entire situation more, she realized how awkward it was to be dating Nate, that was, if they even were dating. What about Shane? What would he think? What would her mom think about this boy who invited her to visit, despite the fact that they might not even be dating? If they were, they hadn't even been dating for a day! Her mother stared at her still expecting an answer.

"Um…well, see…" she was interrupted when Nate finally met up with them and stood beside her. She gave him a quick look of death before smiling and turning to her mother. She couldn't believe she was in this situation. "Uh, Mom this is Nate, Nate this is my mother, Connie Sims."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sims," Nate stuck his hand out and shook hers.

"It's very nice to meet you too dear, and please call me Connie."

"In that case, has anyone told you Connie, that you passed on your wonderful looks to Rylen here?" Connie blushed and waved at him, scoffing. She was almost a replica of Rylen, but older, and her hair was only shoulder length. Nate smiled at her, "No, seriously, I would think you were her sister if I didn't know already that she was an only child." Nate always had a way with charming woman.

"Well I think Nate, that you are entirely to kind, but thank you very much. Now not to be rude, but I was told there was food here? I didn't eat on my flight, I get to nervous."

"Of course, I can walk Rylen and you to craft services for the moment. I'm afraid we have to wait an hour before dinner; I wasn't expecting you to be here so early. I'm sorry. We're expecting other guests and they should be arriving shortly. So you two can have a snack while I do sound check. I'm sorry to have to leave."

"That's perfectly fine, I'm sure we can hold out for an hour." Connie smiled at him as he motioned for them both to follow. As Nate walked slightly in front of them Connie whispered into her daughters ear, "He a cutie. And gentlemen. I approve." Rylen blushed. She had been silent through this whole exchange. She was stunned at the fact that Nate had planned this all. She was even more stunned when she had heard they were expecting other guests. Looking at her mother walking silently beside her through the halls, Rylen just about stopped dead in her tracks when she finally came to realize the only other people these other guests could be. She was going to kill Nate.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Nate left them at craft services (the snack tables) and went to his sound check. Rylen and her mother grabbed some fruit and sat down, making small talk about the past month. Rylen could hear the band starting to play in the background. Her mother looked over at her.

"Do you think we could watch their sound check? I've never been to a concert before," her mother asked. Rylen nodded her head and lead her mother to the arena. She and her mother sat down in the folding chairs in front of the stage as the boys all set their levels. Aly and AJ soon followed as well, checking their mics. Rylen cringed as she saw Shane look over at her, with a confused look on his face. She humored him and mouthed "mom" before giving him a glare. Shane frowned back at her and turned around, in search of his tambourine. After a few minutes of everyone getting settled in, Nate counted them off. She hadn't really heard this new song yet. It must be the duet. She immediately recognized it as an older Elton John song; only obviously they made it into a rock song now.

Don't go breaking my heart

I couldn't if I tried

Ah, Honey, if I get restless

Baby, you're not that kind

Don't go breaking my heart

You take the weight off of me

Ah, Honey, when you knock on my door

Ooh, I gave you my key

Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it

When I was down

I was your clown

Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it

Right from the start

I gave you my heart

Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart

I won't go breaking your heart

Don't go breaking my heart

And nobody told us

`Cause nobody showed us

And now it's up to us, Babe

Ooh I think we can make it

So don't misunderstand me

You put the light in my life

Oh, you put the sparks to the flame

I've got your heart in my sights

Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it

When I was down

I was your clown

Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it

Right from the start

I gave you my heart

Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart

Don't go breaking my heart

I won't go breaking your heart

Don't go breaking my heart

Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it

When I was down

I was your clown

Right from the start

I gave you my heart

Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart

Don't go breaking my heart

I won't go breaking your heart

(Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)

Don't go breaking my heart

(Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)

I won't go breaking your heart

Don't go breaking my heart

(Don't go breakin' my)

I won't go breaking your heart

Don't go breaking my heart

(Don't go breakin' my)

I won't go breaking your heart

Don't go breaking my heart

(Don't go breakin' my)

I won't go breaking your heart

Don't go breaking my heart

(Don't go breakin' my)

I won't go breaking your heart

It was sickening to her watching AJ and Shane alternate lyrics. Aly would do every second verse, but still. How ironic. Nate and Jason were doing backups and Nate looked like positively _thrilled_ to be there. The entire time he was glaring at Shane, obviously thinking along the same lines as Rylen and seeing the irony of it all. Rylen laughed out loud when she saw that Aly was practically barking her half of the lyrics at Shane, showing her great disdain for his actions as well. Her mother looked over at her when the song ended.

"Why does everyone look so mad at that guy?"

"It's a long story. It's just kind of an ironic song for him to be singing those lyrics is all," her mother frowned at her.

"Sweetie, I'm not a total moron just because I'm you're mother you know." Rylen looked at her with a shocked expression. What was that supposed to mean? Continuing her mother sighed, "I DO read the tabloids when I'm in line getting groceries. ESPECIALLY when my daughter is in them. Now I don't know everything, but I do know that these tabloid people seem to think you're either dating that one," she said pointing to the Nate, " or the one everyone is pissed at," she said pointing to Shane. Rylen blushed. How had she not thought of that? She had obviously seen the tabloids. She didn't know why she assumed her mother would never see them. She was on the front page of one even when someone had snapped a photo of her and Nate holding hands. She looked over at her mother, who had her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. Rylen sighed. Despite the fact that her mother disapproved of her career, they were still very close. She wasn't quite sure why she had never said anything. Deciding to just let it all out, since it was nice to talk to someone with an outside view, she started in on her story.

***

"And now I find out that Nate invited you here. And there are other guests coming, and I can only ASSUME who those people are going to be." She huffed. Her mother had sat in silence listening to the entire story. "I don't know what to do mommy!" she dropped her head onto her mom's shoulder and they watched the boys practice their harmonies for a minute.

"Well, sweetie. I would just forgot about Shane. He obviously wasn't worth you're time. As far as Nate goes, he obviously really likes you, and apparently claims to love you. You know when I met your dad, he asked me out three sentences into our conversation. We got married 4 months after. Now look, we've been married for almost 20 years! I'm not saying go marry the kid, but, I do know that when you find that someone, you will just know. So do what feels right. I did, and lots of people thought we were crazy but it all worked out in the end, because I knew it was right." Rylen nodded her head. It was true; she had forgotten how fast her parent's relationship had taken off. But so did hers and Shane's and look where that got her. Although, while she was dating Shane she had always vaguely wondered about Nate. Maybe that was the difference.

"But I can't exactly just start dating Nate the moment me and Shane break up. It doesn't look very good."

"And what he did DOES look good? Sweetie, don't worry about it. You even said it yourself earlier, nobody even KNOWS you guys were dating, his family included, so why freak out about it? If he can date someone so soon, then so can you. End of story. You don't need anyone's approval but your own."

"She's right," Rylen suddenly realized, "nobody knew, and I don't need their approval anyways." She smiled to herself and hugged her mother tightly.

"Thanks mommy," she whispered.

"You're welcome sweetie. And while were on the subject of not needing anyone's approval, I want to apologize for the way I've been acting about you're schooling. This conversation just made me realize I'm trying to force you into doing something I approve of. And I'm sorry. I can see that this is all a pretty big deal, and you're obviously good at what it is you're doing if you can make it here. So I just want you to be happy. I'm proud of you for doing all this on your own." Rylen hugged her a little tighter and felt tears falling down her face. That was all she wanted for the past few years, was for her mom to accept what she wanted to do. And now she did. Her mother pulled her back and wiped away her tears. They sat in silence and watched the boys start playing "burnin' up" they only got a chorus through it however when Shane screamed into his mic, "FRANKIE?"

The band stopped and Rylen sat up straight in her chair frantically wiping away her tears.

She turned around to see a little boy about 9 years old running up to the stage, behind him were an middle aged man and woman. Rylen flipped around in her seat.

"I KNEW IT! I'M GOING TO KILL NATE!" she half-screamed to her mother. Suddenly remembering she was just crying she started panicking, "Oh my gosh! Do I look like crap? Is there mascara all over my face now? MOM I'M FREAKING OUT!"

Connie laughed and wiped away some of Rylen's tear stains.

"Sweetie, you look gorgeous like you always do. Now calm down. Just remember what I said, you don't need anyone's approval but your own." Rylen nodded but still couldn't stop her heart from pounding. She watched the boys climb off the stage greeting the little boy. Afterwards, they all turned to the people accompanying him, giving them hugs and kisses. She watched as they all chatted, unsure of what to do. Should she stay or go and introduce herself? She watched for a second more before she realized Nate was pointing at her, and the two people turned around to glance at her and turned back around.

"Mom, why is he pointing at me?" Rylen panicked.

"Well, I can only imagine WHY he brought them here dear," Connie laughed. Nate started jogging over to where they were sitting and Connie stood up, pulling Rylen up with her. "Come on sweetie, I think we are about to meet the future in-laws."

"Crazy talking mother say what?" Rylen yelled flipping around to face her mother.

"Nothing dear, I was just kidding." Before she had a chance to respond Nate was standing in front of her, smiling broadly. She shot him a death glare and his smile fell.

"Erm, surprise?" he questioned giving her a half grin.

"Yes, I would say so. I'm going to kill you Nate."

"Hey, you can't get mad at me. This is really all your idea."

"HOW is this my idea?" she frowned.

"Well, you said we hadn't met each other's parents yet. So, I decided to make it happen."

"Yes, well, I was thinking maybe we would meet them AFTER we started dating?"

"Oh, are we not?... Dating, I mean." Nate gave Connie a side-glance. He was embarrassed having this conversation in front of her. She was pretending to be concentrating very hard on finding something in her purse.

"Well, I don't know. We never really talked about it." Rylen shuffled her feet. She didn't care if her mother was listening. She would tell her later anyways.

"I just assumed, after today. I mean most people don't kiss people they aren't dating."

"Hasn't you're mother ever told you not to assume because it makes and ass of YOU and ME… or whatever that saying is?"

"So you're saying were not dating then?" Nate asked, his face crest-fallen.

"I'm saying you never said we were."

"Well I kind of asked my parents to come up here to meet my girlfriend," Nate said softly.

"You told you're parents we were dating?"

"Um, yeah." Nate kicked the ground.

"But you never bothered to confirm this fact with me?"

"Um, yeah."

"You're a twit, do you know that?"

"Yeah." He looked up at her and threw her another lopsided grin. She smiled back at him and smacked him lightly on the side of his head.

"You know even after all this you STILL haven't asked me out yet right?" Rylen smirked at him, and Connie tried to cover a giggle with a cough.

"Oh. Uh." Nate was very embarrassed now. He was making a total ass of himself in front of Rylen's mother.

"WELL?" Rylen asked, putting her hands on her hips. Connie had stopped pretending to be busy with her purse and was also intently waiting. Nate coughed and looked at Rylen.

"Rylen, you're the most incredible gorgeous, smart, funny, talented, just amazing girl I have ever met and I would be in debt to you for the rest of my life if you would go out with me. So will you be my girlfriend?"

"It took you long enough," she smirked and grabbed his hand, "and of course I will."

Connie smiled at the two of them. She was tearing up about what Nate had just said about her daughter. She was sure they would be together forever. She was glad that she liked Nate. She cleared her throat a bit and caused both of them to jump.

"Sorry kids, but I think we have people waiting," she gestured towards the Grey family.

"Oh, crap!" Nate winced, "sorry, I apologize for my language Connie."

She laughed and pushed them towards the waiting group, "Don't worry about it sweetheart." They all walked towards the group. Nate introduced Connie first, and she made her rounds, shaking hands with everyone.

"This is Connie. Connie, this is my Dad, Paul. My mother, Denise. And these are my brothers Jason, Shane and Frankie." Nate spoke.

"I'm sorry my husband couldn't make it. He's in the middle of a very important case right now," she smiled. Rylen's father was a lawyer.

"That's to bad, next time hopefully," smiled Denise. Everyone's eyes suddenly shifted to Rylen. She didn't really know where to look. She felt Nate grab her hand and she smiled.

"And _this,_" he smiled, "is my girlfriend, Rylen." Rylen shook hands with Denise and Paul and gave Frankie a little wave.

"I'm sorry Nate, I think I misheard you. Did you say girlfriend?" Shane asked. Rylen froze. She remembered that Nate didn't tell ANYONE why their parents had come up.

"Oh yeah, sorry I guess I never told you that were official now," Nate said smugly, "which reminds me, maybe you should reintroduce YOUR girlfriend to Mom and Dad?" Nate smiled at him, almost challenging him to cause a scene. He knew that if his parents found out everything that had gone on, they would be furious with Shane. Shane glared at him for a minute, then turned to Rylen and looked upon her sadly. She just glared at him in return. Finally he huffed and turned around, motioning for his family to follow. They went backstage to Aly and AJ's dressing room. Nate turned to Connie.

"We can go eat now, it's all being served in one of the conference rooms."

"You know what, I will go venture forth and find it for myself. I'll leave you two alone for a minute."

"Are you sure? I can take you there it's not a problem!"

"I'm positive sweetheart." Nate looked between Rylen and Connie for a minute.

"Actually Connie, would you mind if I talked to YOU for a moment?"

"I would say yes normally, but in this case, I already know what you want to talk about. And you have my blessing dear. In the hour that I have known you, you have proven to be nothing but a gentlemen and I can see how happy you make Rylen." Nate looked stunned for a moment,

"You're sure?" he looked at her with uncertainty.

"Positive. Which reminds me Nate, next time you have a break in your tour, could you please humor me, and come visit us with Rylen? Her father would love to meet you."

"It would be my pleasure," Nate replied, still with an odd look on his face.

"Well, I will see you two when you're ready to eat then." She turned and walked into the hallway.

"I think she likes you," Rylen laughed.

"You don't know that."

"Nate, she said you were a gentlemen and that you make me happy. She called you sweetheart. Twice. Trust me. She likes you," She giggled and latched onto him, "Shane however, does not like you."

"Well I don't care what Shane thinks," Nate frowned into her hair, rocking her back and forth.

"Well you will care when he tells your parents about me."

"Ry, he won't. And even if he did what would he say? Hey I'm a huge idiot who cheated on her, so she decided to date someone else who treated her better?"

"Or that I dated his brother. The very next day."

"Well when it's true love, you just know. My parents always tell me that. It doesn't matter when or how. You just know."

"You know, that's the second time I've been told that today."

"Because it's true."

"I'm beginning to think so."


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

The concert was fantastic as usual. Although Rylen had thought that Nate was going all out to impress her mother. Connie got to enjoy the concert from backstage with Nate's parents and Frankie because Rylen was working. Surprisingly, nobody had fallen that night; a record for the Grey's. The supper before the concert had been supremely awkward, but none of the parents had noticed. Everyone tried to pretend like there was no drama going on. Occasionally, Rylen, Nate or Shane would throw a sarcastic comment at each other, but once again, it went over their parent's heads. Plans were made for Connie to stay in the same hotel as Nate's parents.

After the concert was over, AJ and Shane disappeared, and everyone else headed back to the buses after deciding to meet up for breakfast the next morning. The parents said their goodnights, and left the kids. They were hanging out playing guitar hero for a good couple of hours before Aly decided that she was cold and decided to go back to her bus to get a sweater, taking Jason with her. Nate and Rylen snuggled together on the couch. Neither of them said anything, they just sat there while Nate stroked her hair. They both jumped apart when Nate's cell start ringing, taking it out he saw Jason's name flash across the screen.

"Why is Jason calling you?" asked Rylen.

"No clue," Nate frowned confused, and answered his phone, "hello?"

"Hey uh, I'm going to take a guess and say no, but uh, Shane and Aly didn't come by the bus in the last 2 minutes did they?" Jason asked.

"Uh, definitely not. Why? Are they not on Aly and AJ's bus?"

"No, we just looked around and we can't find them."

"Where would they go? They wouldn't go back in the arena would they?"

"I don't think so…"

"Well I'll meet you guys at the door and we'll go see if they're there."

"K." Nate hung up the phone and sighed. Rylen could here the conversation since she was leaning right up against Nate.

"Weird. I wonder where they could be?" she inquired.

"I don't know. I don't really even care, but Jason is going to flip if we don't find them. So let's go." Nate pulled Rylen up off the couch, grabbing their sweaters, and walked out the door. They had a second performance at the venue tomorrow, so they still had access to everything. Nate opened the side door, and waved in everyone ahead of him. Just as he was about to go in himself, he heard yelling coming from behind him.

"SHAAAAANE, PUT ME DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO DROOOP ME!"

Nate turned around and saw Shane, with AJ on his back, holding one of her legs with one hand, and a beer in the other. AJ was holding a cooler as well, which was sloshing onto the ground while Shane attempted to hold her, stumbling with every step. The other's had heard the commotion and came back outside. They watched as Shane finally stumbled sideways, letting go of AJ so she fell on her butt. He fell on his side. They both stayed on the ground laughing hysterically. The bottles they were drinking from had fell as well, Shane's shattering on the ground. They were both clearly wasted. Nate felt Jason shove past him and watched him march over to Shane. No one said anything; nobody really knew what to do. Jason stopped when he was directly in front of Shane.

"Oh heeeey guys," Shane slurred, finally realizing he had an audience, "whaazzuuup home skillets?" He started laughing again.

"The real question Shane," Jason yelled, "Is what the hell is up with YOU? Are you DRUNK? Seriously? Mom and Dad would be so disappointed in you right now."

"You don't even know the HALF of it my brother from the saaame mutha!" Shane started laughing again. AJ finally clued in to the conversation happening around her and decided to take part.

"YEAH. Shane's a baaaad boy, aren't you Shaney," she slurred her words as well and crawled on top of Shane, straddling him.

"Yuppers. I'm a disappointment to everyone," he laughed.

"Shane you are not. You need to sober up, and we need to get you in the bus,"

"Jason you're so awesome," Shane smiled and took Jason's outstretched hand, sitting up. AJ was now sitting facing him on his lap. She flopped forward and leaned against him. Aly stepped forward, and grabbed AJ underneath her arms, pulling her up and off of Shane. Jason pulled Shane into a standing position as well. He stumbled back and forth on his feet. "Jason, do you haaate me?" he asked with a sad look on his face.

"Shane, I could never hate you. You just did something stupid. Just be glad you didn't do something really bad that you would REALLY regret tonight."

"What if I did?"

"Shane, what did you do?" Jason asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Nothing."

"Then why would you ask that?"

"Because I wanted to know if you would hate me if I did something bad."

"Shane I just said I wouldn't hate you if you did something bad. Now what else did you do tonight?"

"I didn't do anything tonight!" Shane yelled. He dropped back to the ground and started crying. AJ who was still hanging off of Aly, started to laugh again.

"Shaaaane, stop it! You've been doing that all niiiiiight. You're being such a buzzkill!"

"Shut it AJ, it's you're fault," Shane made an attempt to get back on his feet.

"Uuuuugh are you STILL not over that?"

"NO AJ I'M NOT! YOU RUINED MY LIFE. I HATE YOU!" Shane made it up successfully this time, stumbling over to her and poking her in the chest, "You are the reason everyone hates me." Jason pulled back Shane, not wanting him to get violent, especially not to a girl. Everyone else was still standing there in shock, with the exception of Aly, who was still holding up AJ.

"STOP BEING SO EMO! YOU LIKED IT!"

"NO I DIDN"T!" Shane slurred heavily, "Just admit you were using me! I was just a game to you and I still am!"

"Shane you're not worth that much trouble to me."

"Well then why did you do it?!"

"You're hot, and I figured you would be a good fuck, but I was WRONG!" AJ pushed herself away from Aly and stumbled towards her bus. Aly let her. Everyone stood looking at Shane, their mouths hanging open, except for Nate, who this information was not new to.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF AJ!"

"I WOULD DO A BETTER JOB!" she screamed back, disappearing around the bus. They all stood in silence for a minute, Shane still rocking back and forth unable to stand properly.

"Shane. I sincerely hope that you did not actually do what I think you did." Jason broke the silence.

"And what if I did!" Shane yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Why did you do it Shane?"

"I didn't want to! I was drunk! I didn't know what was going on!"

"Wait- this isn't the first time you've drank? Shane, I'm so disappointed in you right now. I don't know who you are anymore."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. Now let's get you on the bus before someone sees you like this."

Jason guided him towards the bus, and disappeared into it. Rylen was totally shocked. If she didn't think he was a hypocrite before, that was most certainly what she was thinking now. She couldn't believe him. She felt Nate's arm pull her towards him and into a hug. She gripped onto him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess. I can't believe he slept with her."

"Yeah that was my thought too."

"What a fuck up."

"Once again, my same thoughts."

******

Rylen, Aly and Nate eventually made their way onto the bus. They stood in the kitchen and watched as Jason mumbled to his brother, who was lying down in his bunk, sprawled out looking an absolute mess. Rylen looked down at him in pity. His hair was sticking up on one side of his face; he looked pale and almost sweaty. She let her eyes travel to his body, which was shivering slightly. He was wearing an old concert t-shirt and a ripped up pair of jeans. She gasped as she noticed a red blotch on his pants.

"Oh my god! Jason he's bleeding!" Rylen ran over to him, and pulled the rip of his jeans down a little, and gasping again. There was a good inch long piece of glass logged in the front of his calf. "Nate can you please go get disinfectant, some gauze, a warm cloth, and a couple of dry ones?" Nate didn't say anything, but disappeared to the bathroom, coming back with what she asked for. "Jason, I need you to help me take off his pants." She could almost hear Nate stiffen at those words behind her, "I need to get them off so we can clean it probably." She watched Jason unbutton his pants awkwardly, and pulled them down a bit, Rylen grabbing them at his knees, and carefully maneuvering them over his wound. She pulled them off completely and dropped them on the floor beside her. Shane groaned.

"I feel sick. Why does my leg hurt so much?" he slurred.

"Shh, Shane it's ok. You got a piece of that bottle you dropped in your leg. I'm just going to pull it out ok?"

"What?! No! Leave it in there!"

"Shane I gotta pull it out or you're going to get an infection."

"It's going to hurt!"

"Shane, they don't call you Danger for nothing. I'm sure you've experienced worse pain then this."

"No, don't do it! It's going to bleed everywhere and I'm going to die!" he started to sit up in his bunk, pulling his legs away. Rylen sat on the edge of the bunk, and pulled both is legs back down and grabbed onto his hand, looking directly into his eyes.

"Shane, just trust me ok? I wouldn't do anything that was bad for you…. No matter how much you hurt me. I'm going to clean this and then pull it out alright?" She watched Shane struggle internally for a minute. Obviously debating whether or not she was going to make this hurt as much as possible for what he did or not. He finally squeezed her hand back.

"I trust you."

"Ok, good, now I'm just going to pour some of this disinfectant on ok? It might sting a bit." She watched him slowly nod and lean his head against the wall, she gave Shane's hand to Jason who took over that duty. She looked down at his leg again, noticing there was a fairly large pool of blood already on his sheets. Rylen didn't mind she wasn't one for being squeamish. She took a look at Shane who finally looked down at his leg, and was starting to look a bit greener in the face. She turned around to see Nate and Aly still standing there watching everything go on.

"I need a garbage can." Nate nodded and walked away, reappearing with a small trashcan. She grabbed it from him and put it next to Shane.

"Just in case ok Shane?" He nodded again. Rylen grabbed the disinfectant and put it on the dry cloth, she wiped around the area a bit cleaning off some of the dirt and dried blood. She then held the cloth under his wound, and poured it slowly.

"HOLY FUCK! STOP! Stop NOW!" Shane screamed trying to pull his legs back in again.

"Shane! It needs to be done, so stop moving!" She grabbed his legs before he could fully pull them in and laid them flat again. He whimpered as she looked at the glass, deciding on the best way to pull it out. Making her decision, she grabbed the other dry cloth.

"Ok Shane, On 3 ok?" He shook his head; she continued anyways, "One, Two-" she slowly tugged on it, releasing it, and also a fresh wave of blood. It was a pretty deep cut. Shane didn't yell instead he looked down at the blood pouring down his leg. Suddenly he looked very green and grabbed the garbage can beside him, shoving his head inside and puking violently. Rylen took the opportunity to pour a bit more disinfectant on his leg and pressed the dry cloth over the seeping blood. Shane continued to puke into his trashcan. She turned around to see Nate just shaking his head with his arm around Aly, who had her head buried into his shoulder, pressing her hands to her ears. She clearly couldn't handle this.

"Aly, why don't you go into the living room Hun?" Rylen asked, trying to tap her on her back without getting blood on her.

"I can't this is my sisters fault he's like this! I feel like I owe it to you to be here,"

"Well, I would rather not clean up TWO peoples puke. I think that would mean more to me. It's totally fine for you to go into the other room. Go sit down you look pale." Shane let out another exaggerated puke into his bucket, "Nate please take her into the other room and get her a glass of water. When you're done I need a new cloth" The one she had was already getting soaked through. He nodded and they shuffled to the back with Aly's head still buried in his chest because she didn't want to look at the blood everywhere. Not to mention some of the small chunks of puke on Shane. Rylen turned to Jason who was just staring at the wall, still holding onto one of Shane's hands. She lifted up her cloth a bit, causing more blood to fall onto the bed.

"Jason, we need to take him to the hospital. He really needs stitches for this."

"Are you absolutely SURE Rylen?"

"Yes, I took my first aid course for an extra credit this year. This is pretty deep. Look at how much he bled already."

"Leave it to Shane to do this. I hope he realizes how bad it's going to look when we bring him in WASTED, with a huge hole in his leg from a beer bottle. What if one of the nurses leaks this to someone? What do we tell our parents? This is going to look so bad to our fans."

"I understand all of that Jason, I really do. But right NOW, he is you're brother. Who obviously has some issues that he decided to hide from everyone and he needs help. His main issue currently, is that he is bleeding profusely from his leg. So let's deal with this, because it's already late, and you guys have a show tomorrow. He's going to be hung-over enough as it is." Jason sighed knowing she was right and pulled out his cell phone. Nate showed up with another cloth, and took the old bloody one from Rylen.

"Aly is throwing up now," Nate sighed, "So I should probably go help her out." Rylen nodded and motioned for Jason to hold the cloth for her so that she could go talk to Nate. Jason took the cloth, shifting himself on the bed. Nate and Rylen walked to the bathroom as Shane sat in his bed, eyes clothes, dry heaving every couple minutes.

"Ok, by the sounds of it your parents are on their way, so why don't you go with Jason to the hospital and I will take care of Aly?" Rylen sighed for a second, realizing that they had all forgotten about AJ. She knocked on the bathroom door, and it opened, revealing a green looking Aly sitting on the floor.

"Hey sweetie, look is you're sister going to be Ok by herself? I'm going to stay here and look after you, and Jason and Nate are going to go to the hospital with Shane ok?"

"Oh no! AJ! Ugh, no she CAN'T be by herself. I'm to scared to let her. The last time she drank this much she got alcohol poisoning and I had to bring her to the hospital. I don't want her hurting herself either! And I'm SURE she is still drinking. She had a bottle of vodka stashed somewhere in her bunk." Aly's eye's flickered to Rylen's hands, which were covered in dry blood, and launched herself to the toilet again. Rylen sighed, "What a mess." Aly clearly couldn't handle any kind of bodily fluid, and she was POSITIVE that that was exactly what she would be dealing with, with AJ. She had drunk enough to be puking any minute now. Rylen washed her hands in the sink, and sat down on the floor next to Aly rubbing her back.

"Where's Jason?" she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"He's with Shane,"

"I want him here with me, I just can't handle this anymore! I need him PLEASE!" and with that Aly broke down into sobs, curling into a ball on the floor.

"Ok sweetie, it's ok! I'm going to go get him! And don't worry about AJ, we'll take care of her ok?" She and Nate left going back towards the other disaster.

"Aly really needs you Jase. Can you please go calm her down, and put her to bed? We will take Shane, you don't need to come, and it's just a couple of stitches."

"What about AJ?" he replied over his shoulder after handing off his cloth to Rylen again.

"I will tend to that, don't worry, just worry about Aly."

"OK, Big Rob will be here in 5 and our parents are meeting you at the hospital." he yelled.

"Ok!" She turned to face Shane. He was now sitting there half passed out, nodding his head with blood still dripping off his leg. Rylen could not be more unimpressed about the way her day had turned out. She looked up at Nate. "Nate, you have to take Shane to the hospital. I have to go play babysitter to the devil incarnate."

"No, your not. I'm going to go do that. You're going to go with Shane, because if I go with Shane I will more then likely just push him out of the moving vehicle right now."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Look at you right now. I trust you to not murder my moronic unfortunate family member." He half-heartedly grinned at her, "Plus, I think AJ is pretty likely to say some nasty things to you and not listen if you try to take care of her. I actually think you would be more likely to push HER out of a moving vehicle." Rylen sighed. She knew it was true, and she was glad that Nate realized she really didn't want to face AJ right now. Not that Shane was much better, but he was almost passed out anyways.

"Oh, and the doctors will probably want to know what you did to him when you get there, and I really wasn't paying attention." Nate continued. She smiled at him, thinking about what an amazing person he was. "Why could this not have just happened first?" Rylen asked herself, "then this all could have been avoided." She was interrupted by Big Rob storming onto the bus.

"What's going on Nate?" he asked.

"Just take Shane to the hospital, Rylen will explain on the way. I have to go take care of AJ." He bent down and kissed the top of her head, and walked out of the bus. Rylen looked around and found the gauze she had asked for and wrapped it around Shane's leg over the bloody cloth. Big Rob scooped him up after Rylen pried the puke bucket from his hands. They walked out of the bus, and Big Rob threw Shane into the back of the SUV. Rylen walked over to the bushes and dumped the puke out of the bucket, bringing it with her in the car. She sat in the back with Shane.

"The hospital is just a couple blocks away, we'll be there in a second."

"Ok, thanks." Rylen sighed as she watched Shane, who was now somewhat more alert, looking around.

"uuuuugh, why won't this room stop spinning," He moaned dropping his head onto her shoulder.

"Just close your eyes Shane, we're almost to the hospital,"

"Nooo, I can't go there! My parents will FLIP!" suddenly more alert, but still wasted, Shane grappled with his seat belt and was swaying around before he stopped suddenly. He looked really pale and then grabbed his stomach.

"NO! Shane in the bucket!" Rylen screamed as she pushed the trashcan into his face, just in time to catch a fresh wave of puke. He took the bucket from her, swaying back and forth and puking at the same time. Rylen couldn't help but think this might just be the most pathetic she has ever saw someone in her life. She almost felt bad for him. Until she remembered that karma was a bitch. They pulled up in front of the hospital with Shane still puking. Between the two of them, Rylen and Big Rob managed to wrangle him into the emergency room, dropping him in a chair and leaving him to puke until a doctor could see them. Just as Rylen was walking to the window to try and sign them in, Dennis and Paul came rushing up to them, and trying not to make a scene, they motioned for Big Rob to try to get the hurling Shane to follow them. They made there way down a hall into a private room. Shane was put onto the bed with his bucket and Denise and Paul sighed a relief.

"Well, I'm pretty sure no one recognized us." Sighed Paul.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Denise half yelled. Then she jumped, suddenly remembering that Rylen was there.

"I'm so sorry dear… where are the boys?"

"Oh, uh, they had to take care of the girls. It's all a very long story."

"Well, I think it's a long story we wouldn't mind hearing," Denise urged.

"I'm not trying to be rude, Mrs. Grey, but I would much rather Shane tell it."

"Of course dear, I understand." And with that, they all stood silent, watching Shane puke into his bucket every couple of minutes until the doctor came.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

Nate knocked on the bus door, silently praying that AJ would be asleep already. When no one came, he opened it and walked on quietly. He could hear a guitar being sloppily played in the back.

"AJ?" Nate called, walking towards the noise.

"Whaaaaat are you doing here?" AJ whined as Nate stood in the doorway, "did you come to yell at me for corrupting your brother?"

"No, I just came to check on you and make sure you were all right," Nate glanced at the ground, noticing an empty bottle of vodka. He cursed in his head. He watched AJ as she stared at him, swaying back and forth, her eyes half closed, and her hair an absolute mess. It looked like something was nesting in it. He almost wanted to take a photo just to show her how pathetic she looked in the morning. He made his way to the couch and grabbed her guitar from her, putting it in the guitar stand across the room.

"Why don't I help you get to bed AJ, you don't look very good." He walked to her, and tried to take her hand. She ripped it away.

"So you're unattracted to me to? Why doesn't someone just come out and say I'm fucking disgusting?" she started to cry.

"AJ, that's not what I meant. You're very pretty, now let's get you to bed," Nate urged.

"No! All I wanted was for Shane to love me and to be with me! He's the only one who ever understood me, who let me be me, and he haaaates me and always has!" she sobbed into her hands. Nate shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He really wanted for her to just go to bed. None of this was his business.

"Shane doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does! He just said so!"

"He didn't mean it."

"Well then why would he ever say something like that?"

"Because you hurt him AJ, he doesn't hate you. But you hurt him!" Nate suddenly started to get angry with AJ. He knew Shane was far from innocent in all of this, but if it weren't for AJ coming into his life, none of this would have ever happened.

"He hurt ME Nate! He thought I was so disgusting he wouldn't even SLEEP with me! I'm THAT gross!"

"AJ he wouldn't sleep with you because he made a vow to not have sex before marriage!"

"Whatever, that's such a PR ploy."

"AJ, it is NOT. We made that pledge LONG before we EVER got famous, before we even started this stupid band!"

"It's stupid anyways."

"No it's not! If you would have just respected his beliefs, you know he would probably still be with you! Why couldn't you just believe him? Why did you have to go and fuck everything up?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because WHY AJ?! I just don't get it! You could have still fooled around, I don't understand why it was so damn important screw him!"

"Because I was insecure and alone and I wanted to be fully LOVED! That's why!"

"I still don't get how having sex was going to make that happen for you."

"I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hate me more. Everyone will hate me more. Because I am FUCKED UP OK?! I CAN'T HANDLE ONE MORE PERSON JUDGING ME!" she screamed and began sobbing harder. Nate didn't think it was possible for her to look like a bigger disaster, but apparently it was. Her make-up blackened the area around her eyes, smudging off in various directions. She had trails of mascara down her cheeks and a runny nose. Nate sighed, and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth and ran it under warm water, ringing it out and then going back. He sat gently down next to a now hyperventilating AJ, and put his arm around her, pulling her beside him. He pushed her hands off her face and made shushing sounds. He slowly wiped off her face, trying to clean off her make-up.

"AJ, I can't say I approve of the things you do, but I swear I will not judge you. Just talk to me. People need people to talk to or else this happens."

"No, you WILL judge me. You can't not judge me," she sobbed again.

"I swear I will not judge you ok. Now just tell me why exactly you felt like you had to seduce Shane."

"I wanted to keep him," she whispered after a couple minutes.

"How was having sex with him going to make him stay AJ?"

"By not using a condom. Or birth control." She said into a sob. She looked at Nate's face, which looked immensely pissed off, and started to cry harder. She got up, stumbling and attempted to get off the bus, she could hardly walk without falling over.

"AJ DO NOT LEAVE!" Nate screamed at her as she fell over and landed on her wrist. She yelled in pain as he grabbed her by the same one.

"NO! I TOLD you that you would judge me! But you don't have to Nate because I know I am FUCKED UP OK?! I KNOW I AM! JUST LET ME GO SO I CAN FUCKING RUN ONTO THE HIGHWAY AND GET HIT AND DIE OK?! NONE OF THIS IS WORTH IT AND NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT ME ANYWAY!"

"You will NOT go throw yourself in front of a car AJ! People DO care about you! Aly LOVES you, your parents LOVE you. Your fans LOVE YOU! So knock it off!"

"NO THEY DON'T! My parents know NOTHING about me! They don't give a shit about me as long as I'm making enough money for them to vacation with! They NEVER have!"

"AJ you don't know that!"

"I DO NATE! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE THEY FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY! THEY WEREN'T EVEN HERE! THEY WERE IN EUROPE. THEY DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING CALL!" she sobbed.

"Yeah well, trying to trap Shane with a kid isn't going to fix whatever problems you have with your fucking parents AJ. That's just being selfish as all hell," Nate snapped at her. He felt bad, but he still couldn't even fully comprehend what AJ had just told him. Nate paled at a sudden thought. "Please GOD AJ tell me that SHANE DOES NOT HAVE A KID RIGHT NOW!"

"NO! IT DIDN'T FUCKING WORK OK?! SO BE HAPPY! Now fuck off and stop judging me like you said you wouldn't! I'm fine here by myself, like I always fucking have been!"

"AJ I'm trying not to, but how the fuck am I supposed to react after something like that?! And I'm not going to leave you alone either, because you clearly are so wasted you can't even stand!"

"YES I CAN!" She shoved Nate as hard as she could, knocking him over into a bunk and stumbled out of the trailer, holding onto the wall to keep her up. She fell down on the last step off the bus and pulled herself up, falling every couple of steps until she reached where she and Shane had stood earlier. She reached out for one of the pieces of glass. AJ sobbed and put it to her wrist, but it was knocked away before she could use it for any harm. This just caused to sob even harder, if that was possible. She felt herself being picked up off the ground, and suddenly all the alcohol she had drunk caught up with her, her head spinning so much she thought she was dying. AJ struggled to be let go of, but the arms holding her wouldn't budge. She tried once more, before finally turning her head and hurling. She dropped her head backwards, onto the chest of who was carrying her, and moaned, feeling another wave of nauseas-ness. She could feel a cold sweat all over her body, and her head was reeling. She tried to hold her upset stomach at bay as she felt herself being placed on the ground. She opened her eyes briefly to see a toilet in front of her and let it all out. Nate sat down beside her, grabbing a towel and wiping the puke off his arm. He rubbed AJ's back as she continued to throw-up everything she had in her. He found an elastic on the counter, and pulled her hair back the best he could. After about a half hour, AJ had progressed to only a dry heave every few minutes. He looked at her, and noticed she had puke in her hair, on her shirt, and a little on her pants. He got up and looked around the bus, finally finding some track pants and a baggy concert t-shirt. After he searched a little more, he found Shane's pajama pants and shirt as well. It would have to do. He returned to the bathroom to find AJ curled up on the bathroom floor.

"AJ, do you feel ok now? Do you think you're going to throw up more?" she simply shook her head. He noticed her shivering. "Ok, listen, I'm not trying to do anything bad to you, but you have puke on you, and in your hair, and I'm going to take off your clothes and get you in the shower all right?" She only gave a small nod of her head. Nate walked over to the shower, turning it on and letting it heat up. Then he hauled AJ off the floor, and pulled her shirt over her head. He pulled her into a half standing position, and holding her up, he awkwardly unbuttoned and pulled off her pants. He left her underwear and bra on. He gently sat her back on the ground before taking off his shirt as well. Nate lifted her up again, pulling her into the shower. She sat on the floor of it and let the water fall over her, Nate tried not to get soaked as he leaned over and grabbed the shampoo. He washed her hair the best he could, and pulled the showerhead down to rinse it out, getting himself rather wet in the entire process.

"I'm going to be one second ok? Just sit here." He left her sitting in the shower and closed the bathroom door, standing outside of it; he changed into Shane's pajamas. He went back in, grabbing a towel on his way. Nate got AJ to stand, and he wrapped the towel around her.

"Do you think you can take off your underwear if I hold the towel up AJ?" she murmured a yes, not being able to keep her eyes open anymore, and just wanting to pass out. Nate watched as she fumbled around and eventually her underwear and bra fell to the ground. He motioned for her to hold the towel and grabbed her shirt. He pulled it over her head and she changed hands that were holding the towel to put them both through the holes. Nate grabbed her sweats and guided both feet into the legs, pulling them halfway up, letting AJ finish. He let the towel drop to the ground, and picked her up bridal style to her bunk. He stood her beside it, pulling back the covers, and then lifting her into the bed. He covered her, and tucked the blanket around her. Nate wondered into the kitchen to find a trashcan and placed it next to her bunk. He didn't think she could possibly have anything left, but just in case.

"OK, AJ. Go to sleep alright? I'm going to be in the bunk right across from you, so if you need anything just yell and there is a trash can right here for you if you start to feel sick."

"I'm sorry," AJ mumbled.

"Don't be. We all have our problems. You just need to learn a better way to deal with yours. We'll talk about it in the morning." AJ didn't respond, which Nate took as a sign that she had finally passed out. He walked into the kitchen to try and find himself something to drink. Glancing at the counter he saw a cell phone. He wasn't sure who's it was, but it made him realize he didn't have his. Contemplating for a second, he took it and started out a text.

"**RY- I don't have my phone, I don't know who's this is. Everything is ok over here finally. I'm sleeping in AJ'S bus just in case. I thought I would let you know so you wouldn't worry. How's Shane? –Nate"**

He then sat at the kitchen table, drinking some Gatorade he had found, and wondering how in the hell they were going to pull off the concert tomorrow.

****

Rylen jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and frowned at the unknown number. She opened the text, and laughed in her head. Of course Nate would use a strangers phone just to let her know everything was ok. She was glad he was, she had been nervous about leaving him with AJ. She started a text back.

"**He's fine. He passed out before a doctor could get"**

She sighed and deleted what she wrote. What she wanted to say was too wordy and she was too lazy to type it all. She dialed the number from Nate's text. She looked up as she waited for the call to connect and rolled her eyes at the scene. Shane was still passed out and hooked up to an IV so he wouldn't get dehydrated. His parents were standing talking to the doctors by the door. Big Rob was just sitting silently in a chair in the corner, and she was just standing by his bed.

"Hello?" a voice asked her. She jumped; she hadn't even realized the phone had started ringing.

"Hey it's Rylen."

"Hey- is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine I was just to lazy to text." She paused as she heard Nate give a little laugh, "Shane is on an IV so that he will hopefully not be dehydrated and not very hung-over tomorrow, but I doubt that will work. He passed out before the doctor got in here though, so they want to wait until he wakes up until they give him stitches. Which is good because I would like for him to remember that pain, as it is only a SMALL portion of what we have had to deal with tonight."

"You don't even know the half of it," Nate sighed into the phone.

"What do you mean Nate? I thought you said you were fine?" She noticed out of the corner of her eye Denise suddenly looking at her.

"Yeah I am, but AJ isn't. Well- she is. But not mentally THAT'S for sure."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later. I don't want to wake her up."

"Oh, ok." Rylen finally looked up at Denise, not being able to pretend she wasn't being stared at any longer, "Hold on a sec, Ok?"

"Yeah ok."

Rylen covered the mouthpiece and looked at Denise again, as if to ask if she needed something.

"I'm sorry Rylen, it's just… are you talking to Nate?" Rylen nodded. "Would I be able to talk to him for just a minute?" Rylen nodded again and put the phone back to her ear.

"Your mom is here and she wants to talk to you,"

"Oh, ok. Put her on." Rylen walked over to Denise and handed her the phone. She listened as Denise tried to get her son to tell her what had happened, but apparently Nate had the same thought she did in that Shane should have to talk to her himself. She watched as Denise sighed and agreed to just give up and wait for Shane to wake up, telling Nate to have a goodnight and handing the phone back to Rylen.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, sorry about my mom. She's just worried about Shane,"

"It's ok, I understand."

"Thanks. I'm sorry you had to deal with this Ry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I feel obligated to apologize for my moron of a brother."

"Don't be."

"I am. Anyways, as FANTASTIC as my night has been, I really need to sleep. I have to get up and pretend to be perky for a concert tomorrow."

"OK, get some sleep."

"Night Rylen."

"Goodnight Nate." Rylen hung up her cell and walked over to an empty chair to wait until Shane woke up. Rylen jumped as she was being shaken gently. She hadn't even realized she had drifted off. She looked out the window and noticed the sun was up.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry to wake you up, but Shane is up and about to get his stitches. I thought you might want to be up for that." Rylen looked up to see Denise smiling at her, and give her a wink. Rylen looked back confused. "Mothers aren't stupid dear. I know when things are wrong. I can tell you two aren't getting along for some reason, and I wouldn't put it past Shane to BE that reason. I thought maybe you would like to see him suffer just a bit." She whispered to her. Rylen laughed. She barely knew the boys' parents, but she already liked them. She finally looked over at the bed and noticed Shane. He was talking to the doctor. After a few minutes, Shane was getting prepped. She watched as the doctor cleaned the area and the wound, making him wince and hiss.

"Ok Shane, I'm just going to give you a local anesthetic alright?" Rylen laughed as Shane sat up a bit.

"A what?"

"It's just a little needle that will numb the area that I'll be stitching up. It hurts a bit. Kind of like a bee sting." Rylen laughed again knowing full well, that it hurt a LOT and felt NOTHING like a bee sting. Shane looked over at his mom.

"Mom, no!"

"Shane, it's happening get over it."

"Come hold my hand then please!"

"If you think you are responsible and mature enough to be drinking, then I think you can handle this on your own Shane." Shane widened his eyes in shock. He looked over to his Dad.

"It's not happening Shane." Shane looked frantic now. No one knew really how terrified of needles he was. He looked over at Big Rob, who just chuckled and shook his head. Shane closed his eyes for a second and slowly turned his head towards Rylen. Rylen just sat there with an amused expression on her face.

"Rylen, PLEASE," he pleaded in a hushed voice. She looked at how terrified he looked. Then she looked over at his mom, who shrugged her shoulders at her as if to say, "It's your choice." Rylen sat there for a moment longer before standing up with an exaggerated sigh.

"You damn well better be buying me something shiny and expensive after all of this Shane," she huffed, climbing into bed with him. He shoved over a bit and put one arm around her waist, grabbing one of her hands with his free one and pulling her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Anything. Absolutely anything. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he squeezed her hand.

"Ok then, I'm guessing were all ready to go now Shane?" the doctor asked. He merely nodded and squeezed Rylen's hand harder. The doctor pulled out the needle, and took off the plastic. He pushed it into the tiny jar of anesthetic and drew back. "Ok, now I'm just going to slowly count down from 10 and then it will be over ok?" Shane responded by shoving his face into Rylen's hair. She felt him stiffen as the Doctor started counting "10, 9, 8." Shane squeezed a little harder after every number. Rylen almost felt bad. Almost.

"2, and 1. Ok. Now we just need to wait a couple of minutes, and I'll start stitching you up." Shane didn't move from his position even after the doctor made sure the freezing had done its job. Rylen watched the doctor stitch up his cut. It was gross and cool all at the same time.

"Ok Shane, were all done here. One of the Nurses will be by in a minute to take out your IV and then you will be free to go. Please be more responsible in the future." Denise and Paul thanked the Doctor as he cleaned up and they all left to go sign him out.

"Shane, he's done now." Rylen whispered. He still had his face in her hair and was holding onto her tightly.

"I know," he whispered back. Rylen almost started crying as she realized he was staying that way because he thought he wasn't ever getting her back. She wasn't sure what to think. She squeezed him back tightly for awhile, breathing in his scent and taking in the moment, before letting him go in more ways then one.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

As Rylen let go of Shane, she felt a drop of wetness fall on her cheek. She looked up to see Shane hastily wipe away his tears. She pretended like she didn't see and climbed out of the bed. Shane stayed sitting on the bed, staring away from her, out the window. She took a look at him. He was a wreck, his hair disheveled beyond recognition, and in a hospital gown and boxers since he had puked all over his shirt, and they had taken off his pants. Looking back on it she wasn't sure how they had gotten him here with no pants on and no one noticing. She walked around the side of the bed and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the window. He looked at her, tears brimming in his eyes and they both stayed silenced.

"Come on Shane, we need to leave so we can get ready for your show tonight." He looked down and pushed himself to the side of the bed, his feet hanging over. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, then pulled him to a standing position.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, still staring at the floor.

"I know Shane," Rylen sighed and lifted his chin with her hand, "Now let's figure out how we're going to get you out of this hospital with no pants on."

******

Nate had woken up quite early, not being able to get a proper sleep anyways. He looked down at the cell phone he had used last night and read the time. It was 7 in the morning. He sighed. Rolling out of bed, he set the alarm on the phone, and placed it next to AJ's bunk. She was still passed out in the same position he had left her. He walked around until he found a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling a quick note to let AJ know he had gone back to his bus to shower and get ready, and to meet them in the venue for lunch. He climbed off the bus, quietly closing the door, and just as quietly climbed onto his. He grabbed some fresh clothes from his bunk, and walked to the bathroom. He was stopped by two sleeping figures laying half way out of the door. Jason was on his back, and Aly was using his chest as a pillow, curling into his side.

"Jason," Nate whispered, trying not to wake up Aly, "JASON!" he spoke a bit louder. He watched as Jason stirred, and then opened his eyes a bit before squinting up at Nate.

"Morning,"

"Yeah, good morning. Did you enjoy sleeping on the bathroom floor?" Nate laughed.

"Huh? Oh geez. I didn't even realize where I was. Although that would explain why I feel so sore." Jason went to sit up before he took notice of Aly on top of him, and laid back down.

"What happened last night anyways?" Nate asked, looking curiously between the two.

"Aly just kind of broke down about AJ. Apparently AJ has been drinking like crazy and acting out. Aly has been trying to hide it from their record label and their manager. She just kind of cracked from the stress of it all. I think when she found out about Shane and her, it was just the straw that broke the camel's back," Jason absent mindedly pushed the hair out of her face, "How was AJ?"

"A total wreck. But we should talk about that later tonight, I don't want Aly to wake up and hear about it. She's stressed enough as it is. Let's get her to bed." Jason nodded and slowly sat up, holding Aly against him. Nate put his arms under her legs and behind her back and pulled her upward, walking to Jason's bed and putting her in it. He grabbed the covers off of his, since she was lying on hers, and covered her up. Jason closed the curtain and rubbed his eyes.

"So where's Shane?"

"Shane is still at the hospital with Rylen I guess."

"How was that?"

"Rylen called and said he was fine, he had passed out and they just wanted to wait for him to wake up before they gave him stitches. Nothing that he wouldn't live through." Nate threw his clothes into the bathroom, and followed Jason, who was heading into the kitchen. They both grabbed bowls and poured themselves cereal. They sat at the table for a while just eating and thinking.

"I can't believe that last night even happened. I mean what WAS that even? I thought we told each other everything ya' know?" Jason spoke quietly and took another bite of his cereal.

"You don't even know the half of it. You should hear what AJ told me on her bus."

"What did she tell you?" Jason stopped eating, looking suddenly concerned. Nate looked behind him, making sure that Aly hadn't gotten up and turned back to Jason. Nate whispered the entire story to Jason, making sure that if Aly got up, she wouldn't be able to hear.

"Holy shit. She was trying to get pregnant?! What the hell kind of idea was that?!" Jason frantically whispered back to Nate.

"Shh! Yes I know, that's what _I_ said. And then she flipped on me for saying that, and ran outside and tried to freaking CUT her wrist with some of that smashed bottle!"

"Fuck off." Jason stared in disbelief.

"I'm totally serious. Shane CANNOT be around her anymore! He's messed up enough to actually get DRUNK after she convinces him. Who KNOWS what else she will talk him into. I mean she is MORE then messed up for the both of them. I don't want Shane getting hurt in all of this too."

"OK, so we keep Shane away from her somehow. What about AJ? She needs help Nate!"

"I know, I know."

"Why don't we talk to mom and dad?"

"No! Then they will get kicked off the tour, and it will hurt Aly too. We need to find a way to help her without anyone finding out, because according to you, no one else does!"

Nate and Jason's conversation got suddenly interrupted by people coming onto the bus. They both looked towards the door, and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Shane was standing there with his head down, in red track pants that were to small on him by about 5 inches and had elastic at the ankle, almost making them capris. He also had a bright purple shirt on with a rainbow decorating it that was entirely to tight. The shirt stopped about a hands length away from his waistband. Rylen stood behind him smiling at the boys.

"You like it? It was the only thing they had in the lost and found that would fit him. I think I did a pretty good job," she laughed and looked him up and down, "although Shane, we might have to do another fitting on those pants." This made the boys crack up even harder. Nate ran into the back, holding his stomach and in tears, reappearing with his camera, and snapping as many photos as possible while still laughing hysterically. He dropped back into the booth that was their kitchen table and tried to calm himself down.

"While I can see the humor in this situation, and I will fully appreciate those pictures later boys, I think maybe now would be a good time to tell us what the hell happened last night." The laughter stopped instantly as everyone turned to look at Paul and Denise. They stood behind Shane with their arms crossed and neither looked very impressed. Paul continued, "So how about we have a fun little family meeting? Because I was just thinking about how much I missed being on a bus and with you guys twenty-four seven and wanted to discuss coming back on tour."

"What?! It's Shane who messed up, not all of us!" Nate burst out. There was no way he would get to spend anytime with Rylen if his Dad was on the bus.

"How would I know? All I know is that I was woken up at 3 in the morning by Jason telling me that we had to meet him at the hospital!" Paul screamed at them, "And this was after my OTHER son called me out of the blue and said to meet you guys in Detroit the next day!"

Rylen was looking down at the floor, trying to wish herself out of the room. She felt incredibly awkward. She didn't want Nate's parents thinking she was a bad influence on them. She also wanted no part in this conversation. She didn't really know what to do with herself. Everybody around her sat in silence; Rylen thought that they were probably wishing themselves out of the room as well.

"Somebody better start talking NOW." Paul yelled. Silence still rang out through the bus. "OK, fine. Shane since YOU seem to be the big issue right now, why don't we start with you?" He pushed Shane by the shoulders, steering him into the booth with Nate and Jason. He turned around and looked at Rylen. She wanted to curl up and die. "Rylen, I realize that you are not officially part of the family, but seeing as how you are dating Nate you are considered a part of it. And being as such, I'm sorry, but you will be required to participate in this as well. Especially seeing as how you seem to be involved and were the only one at the hospital last night with Shane." He motioned towards the empty seat next to Nate. Rylen unwillingly slumped into the seat next to him, and wished she were dead. She could not believe this. All she could think about was what a bad first impression she must be making on Nate's family. Nate's fingers intertwine with hers and she squeezed back gratefully. Everybody sat as Paul paced in front of them, waiting for him to say something.

"First things first. Shane, why were you drunk?"

"I don't know." Shane looked at his feet.

"Bullshit you don't know. Answer the question."

"I felt like it."

"Shane, you NEVER do things like that. I doubt you just FELT like it. Now stop lying to me, or I am pulling you from this tour and you can deal with the fact that your brothers are getting punished as well! I refuse to have one of my sons act in such a way. ESPECIALLY when they are underage and ROLE MODELS TO YOUNG CHILDREN! Did you even THINK what would happen if someone got a picture of you drunk, or drinking? For all we know they HAVE and they just haven't gotten leaked yet! Do you not realize how incredibly irresponsible that was?! You could have ruined, and very possibly HAVE ruined your entire career and EVERYTHING your brothers worked for in one night! Are you happy? Was it WORTH IT!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough to make this go away Shane! Now fess up or I will hold true to my word and take this away from ALL of you! Don't think for a second that I won't. I don't care if you have a stupid contract, this is NOT ok."

"I JUST MESSED UP AND I WANTED TO FORGET ABOUT IT OK?!"

"No Shane it's NOT OK! What made you think that getting drunk was going to make whatever you did go away?"

"I didn't think!"

"No shit you didn't think! Now what did you do that you wanted to forget so badly!"

The room fell silent again; if possible, it was quieter then silent. The boys and Rylen were all looking down. None of them wanted to be here for this.

"I was drunk and I did stupid things that I regret more then anything." Shane said softly after a minute. He had tears rolling down his face.

"And after getting drunk a FIRST time, and bad things happening, some part of you decided that getting drunk again was going to fix that?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Shane yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND SHANE!"

"I BROKE MY VOW OK?! I BROKE MY VOW AND I'M A TERRIBLE DISGUSTING PERSON! I HATE MYSELF EVERYDAY JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE! I WISH IT NEVER HAPPENED BUT IT DID AND I FUCKED UP! I! FUCKED! UP!" he slammed his fist down once more and then dropped his head to the table, crying into his folded arms. Rylen glanced around and saw Denise standing with her hand to her mouth, crying. Paul just had a look of shock on his face, and Nate and Jason just had a look of intense pity for him. After a couple of minutes of everyone staring at Shane, Paul softened his look, and pulled Shane out of the booth into his arms. He wrapped his arms around him and rocked him back and forth.

"Shane, everyone makes mistakes. You can't hate yourself for not being perfect. I know what you did was a huge mistake, and we all know you regret it, so you have to move past it. None of us could ever hate you or stop loving you for what you did. We are all here for you, each and every one of us. We need you to pull it together, and try to move on. Learn from what you did, and take it as a learning experience instead of something you did to ruin your life, because you didn't. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just wish that you felt like you could have come to me sooner. I will always be here no matter what you do. I will have your back."

"God will never forgive me," Shane sobbed into his Dad's chest.

"If God wanted us to be perfect, he would have made us so son. He gave us the gift of mistakes so that we wouldn't take for granted all the good things we do in life. He made them so we could learn from them, and be better people. He would want you to learn from this one, and continue to cherish everything you have been blessed with. And you have been blessed with a lot. So don't quit being an amazing person just because you trip up once. You're going to make more mistakes. If you beat yourself up over every one of them, you would never really live." Shane sobbed for a couple more minutes before pulling himself together and nodding his head. He sat back down and sighed.

"Ok. Now that we have all calmed down. Please tell me what happened last night."

"My friend convinced me to try and loosen up after the show. We were exploring the arena and we found the skyboxes. We also found the concession, which happened to be unlocked, as well as the cooler where they keep the alcohol. So we kind of helped ourselves. We were pretty drunk and decided we wanted to go make food on the bus. We got outside and started messing around instead, and that's when we ran into these guys," Shane paused and let out a breath, "Anyways, one thing led to another and we were all fighting. I fell over and I guess when I dropped my bottle, I landed on a piece of the glass with out anyone realizing. They eventually got me in here, which is when Rylen noticed, and they tried to clean me up until Rylen insisted I go to the hospital. And you guys know that part, and now here we are."

"I guess it is needless to say that your mother and I are fairly disappointed in you."

"Yes it is. Can I please say as well, that none of this should be put on anyone else's shoulders? I take full blame for everything."

"Very well then. But Shane, I need for you to tell me who your friend was."

"No, I can't do that."

"Shane. I really think that you have gotten in enough trouble today, I don't want to be arguing with you anymore."

"But it wasn't their fault! I knew better, I should have stopped everything before it began."

"I don't care Shane. You guys stole from the venue last night, and I need to take the appropriate actions to make sure they are punished for it."

"How will they be punished?"

"That's for me to decide after I talk to them."

"Then I'm not telling you."

"Shane!

"I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone else to hate me."

"Your brothers are going to hate you if I cancel the tour."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"It is to fair, and until you tell me who you were with, the tour is cancelled." Shane glared at him for a few minutes.

"I'll only tell you if you swear they won't get fired."

"I can't promise that."

"Dad please! I will take all the blame just promise me!" Paul sighed.

"Fine Shane. They will not get fired. But I will have you know, that after today I will extend you NO further courtesy when something goes wrong. All actions and punishments will be to the fullest extent. No compromises. End of story."

"Fair enough."

"Name please."

Shane glared at his father one more time before letting out a huge sigh.

"AJ."

"Thank you. I will be having a talk with her later. Now is there anyone else involved that I still don't know about or is it time to decide on a punishment?"

"No it was only us."

"Ok then. Your mother and me are going to go into the back for a minute and talk about what we think is fair, and then we will talk to you. Until then, you are all to stay here and eat some breakfast, because we DO have a show to put on." With that Paul and Denise walked into the back, leaving them at the table. They all said nothing for a while, not really knowing what to say, before they were stirred from their silence by a tiny cough.

"Uh, hey guys." Aly gave them a half wave. Everybody sat up, Jason and Nate exchanged looks, both of them clearly forgetting she was there. "Don't worry about saying anything," Aly started, noticing the looks the boys were giving her, "I already heard everything. Um, thanks Shane, for trying to protect my sister you didn't need to do that."

"Yes I did,"

"No, you really didn't. I know it was all her idea. But thank you. So uh, I'm going to go back to my bus before your parents notice me and you get in more trouble. Plus AJ is probably freaking that no one is there. Which reminds me, thank you Nate for looking after her. I really appreciate it. A lot." Nate just nodded. "Ok, well, I'll see you guys at lunch ok?" They all nodded at her, and she left quietly. Rylen got up and got two bowls from the counter, picking up the cereal box that was still sitting out, and then pouring in some milk. She opened a drawer and pulled out two spoons. She set the extra bowl and spoon in front of Shane. Shane gave her a small smile and everyone ate. Jason and Nate finishing up their now soggy breakfast. Rylen cleared the table when they were done and was rinsing out the bowls when Paul and Denise walked back up front. She sat back down and they all waited for the verdict.

"Well, since Shane is the only person who did anything wrong, he will be the only person punished obviously." The other three sighed in relief, as if they were expecting to be even though they didn't do anything.

"Shane, you messed up big time to say the least." Shane looked down.

"So, to begin with we have the obvious no phone, TV, game console or any kind of fun technological devises for 2 months," Shane's mouth dropped a little, "Anytime someone catches you using any one of those things, another month is added on do you hear me? The ONLY time you are allowed to use those things is when you HAVE to. The phone is for radio interviews, business meetings, and to call your brothers and us ONLY. Now you WILL get to use a laptop, but it won't be yours. It's one with only a few programs on it. Which you will be using to work on, and I mean literally work. Which means you will be writing press releases, ads, and programs. You will be dictating radio interviews to put up on the website. All of this will be approved after but YOU will be doing it. You need to see how much work people put into you guys, and you can't just throw that away. Which leads me to the next part of the punishment. The second the bus gets to whatever venue you guys are playing in, you will immediately leave it go and help set it up. You will do whatever someone tells you to do. Whether it is helping with the lighting rigging, or organizing your clothes, or sweeping the floor. You will not leave except to eat until the stage is ready. Afterwards you have immediate lockdown. You will eat in your dressing room, and can only come out for sound check. No visitors unless it's pre-approved by me. IE- fans, contest winners, interviewers, hair and make-up people. Rylen may come in but only because she is dating Nate, and it's a little hard to ban her. When you are in your dressing room is when you will be working on your laptop. Big Rob or someone else from the security staff will be watching at all times. So do not even think about breaking the rules. Any awards shows, charity dinners and the like you may attend, but there will be no after parties, and you will not be there for any longer then you have to. And last but not least, since you won't be leaving anyways, I will be taking your credit card to give to Jason. Anything you absolutely need your brother will get you with it. Otherwise, you are not to use it. To sum things up you are banned from technology and grounded for two months. Any slip-ups, you get another month added on. Any Shane. Like I said, I will extend no more courtesies to you. Do I make myself clear?"

Shane's mouth was hanging open, and he looked at his father as if he were about to protest with all his might until he thought better of it and just sighed and nodded.

"Yes Dad."

"Excellent. Now if you would be so kind as to gather your belongings for me. They will be in Big Rob's possession until further notice." Shane nodded, and wondered around the bus, picking up his things and reluctantly handing them over. Paul and Denise told them to meet them in the venue for lunch in a few hours, and started to head off the bus. Just as Paul was about to step off he turned around, "Oh and boys? If I find out your helping Shane break the rules of his punishment, you will have the same one applied to you. Rylen, I realize I cannot ground you, however, I do hope you value your job enough not to do anything stupid." He walked off and Nate and Jason looked at each other with open mouths.

"That's so not fair! How are we even supposed to watch TV?" Nate yelled.

"I'll sit in my bunk, don't worry. I don't want to cause anymore trouble with anyone then I already have." Shane sighed and looked up at the ceiling. There was no way things could get worse. At least his dad would be doing him a small favor in keeping him busy for the next two months, even if he wasn't doing anything fun.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Lunch that afternoon was yet another awkward meal between families. Nate, Rylen and their parents chatted together for most of it. Rylen's mom had watched Frankie that morning when Denise and Paul came to the hospital, so she was informed of the previous nights events. Rylen was glad her mother didn't force her off the tour that very moment claiming the boys as a bad influence. Connie seemed to think the complete opposite in fact. She loved the boys, and their parents. She even had a few conversations with just Shane. Rylen was less mad at Shane now, and more sympathizing for him. He got punished to the extreme, she didn't see any point in making his life more miserable by being angry and snapping at him all the time. She was still upset about him kissing AJ, but now that she knew everything that had gone on, she slightly understood. Slightly. She still didn't approve. Rylen's mother helped her set up the wardrobe with the other girls for the night while the boys did sound check before she left to catch a plane home. Rylen was upset to see her mother go, she didn't realize how much she had missed her this past month.

"I'm going to miss you sweetie," her mother sighed as she pulled her into a hug.

"Aww, mommy don't you're going to make me cry," Rylen squeezed her mother. They pulled apart and Connie looked tearily at Nate. She motioned for him to give her a hug and he obliged.

"Thank you Nate for flying me out her. It was a fantastic thing for you to do. Now please do not break you're promise to me about visiting. I'm going to miss you too."

"It was my pleasure Connie, I would do anything for someone who brought such a wonderful person to this world. We will most definitely be visiting you as soon as we get a break. I can't promise it will be for more then a couple of days, but we will come."

"That's all I ask," Connie hugged them both again, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. She looked over to the rest of the Grey's, "Thank you all for having me, it means a lot. I hope we will see each again sometime soon."

"It wasn't a problem Connie. Thank you so much for taking Frankie this morning. I wish we could have had more time to get to know each other." Denise said. The women walked to each other and hugged. Connie whispered something into her ear, and Denise looked up at Nate and Rylen. They had their arms wrapped around each other, Rylen resting her head on Nate's chest. He was resting his head on hers, and slowly rubbing her back. Denise looked back at Connie nodding her head and smiling. As Connie gave a quick hug to the rest of the family, Nate whispered to Rylen, "What was that about?"

"I don't think I want to know," Rylen laughed. Nate grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they walked Connie to the cab waiting for her. They said one last goodbye, and then watched as it pulled away. The rest of the family walked back into the arena and Rylen began to follow, until she was tugged back.

"What?" she asked, looking up at Nate.

"It's only 2:30."

"So?"

"So we don't have to be back here until 6:30 and we have places to be," he grinned at her as a black SUV pulled up.

"No we don't," she looked at him confused.

"Yes, we do. Just get in the car," he pushed her shoulders a bit and she shrugged, hopping into the back.

"Nate, where are we going?" Rylen asked after driving 10 minutes.

"We're almost there." Nate laughed. As if on cue, they stopped in front of a large building. Rylen squinted out the window to read the writing.

"The Fabric Factory?" She read out loud. Rylen laughed, "Nate what are we doing here?"

Nate smiled and pulled a credit card out of his wallet.

"We're going shopping!" he said in a high-pitched girly voice.

"No! There's no way I'm letting you buy me things! Not to mention the fact that I could have all the fabric in the world, but I would have nothing to sew it with. The only sewing machine around is one of the girl's in wardrobe who does your adjustments and she flips when people use it."

"Yeah I know that. I asked around I'm not stupid."

"If you're not stupid then why are we sitting here outside of a fabric store when you apparently KNOW I don't have a sewing machine with me?" Rylen smirked. Nate rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes you do," he smirked back. He turned around in his seat and pulled out a huge box from the trunk area, "here." Rylen gasped. The box had a picture of one of the sewing machines that she had saw in a store once. One that was almost $1500. It was top of the line and it could do everything.

"Nate, no!" she pushed it back at him, "I know how much this costs!"

"Take it!"

"No!"

"Ugh, just consider it part of my payment for my premier outfit!" Rylen had forgotten about that. She frowned at him, realizing she had almost trapped herself into it. She hadn't thought about the fact that she had nothing to sew on when Nate had asked her to make his outfit.

"I hate you," Rylen huffed.

"No you don't," Nate beamed back at her, "Now let's go shopping!" Rylen grumpily got out of the car and they both walked into the store. She let her mouth drop. It was a lot larger then the outside appearance had let on. The store went back forever and had rolls and rolls of every fabric imaginable.

"Yeah I thought you would like it. I asked Harper where a good place to take you would be. She knows her stuff." Rylen smiled at him, thinking of the effort he had went through for her. She reached up and pulled his head down, giving him a soft kiss. Nate raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just a thank you," she smiled. He grinned back at her.

"In that case, feel free to thank me all you want," he winked at her and took off running into the store as she tried to swat at him. She laughed and followed him.

****

After a couple hours the clerk had a pile of fabric so high he couldn't see them anymore. Rylen couldn't resist buying some amazing fabrics for herself. She wouldn't let Nate pay for that though. The clerk started to tally up their purchase and told them to take their time and go for one last lap around the warehouse to make sure they had everything they wanted. He was going to be awhile. As they reached the back of the warehouse, Rylen paused to take a look at a fabric she had overlooked. Deciding she didn't really want it, she turned around to find Nate missing.

"Nate?" she turned in a full circle and then started walking, "Nate?!" She walked a little farther and stopped. She was at the very back of the warehouse now. She turned to look down the row. No Nate. Just an empty row and a half open door in the corner that said employees only on it. Rylen frowned.

"Nate?" She raised her voice a bit. She jumped as she heard a clatter coming from behind the door. She cautiously walked over to it.

"Nate?" she whispered into the doorway, "Nate cut it out where are you?" Getting no response, she pushed the door open a bit more and walked in. She couldn't see anything and tried to grapple for a light switch. She jumped and tried to let out a scream as someone grabbed her, but her mouth was covered. She heard the door close and click locked before she was pressed up against it. She felt someone close to her face.

"Scare you?" they whispered into her ear taking their hand off her mouth.

"Holy Shit Nate! I thought you were some psycho fan who saw me and wanted to kill because I was here with you!" She swatted at the darkness and hit his chest, making him laugh, "Shut up Bozo and let's go!" she tried to find the doorknob but before she could she was pushed back up against the doorway.

"There was a reason I did this you know," Nate huskily whispered into her ear. Rylen's face flushed at the closeness and sexiness of his voice.

"And why would that be Grey?" she was answered by his warm breath on her neck, followed by his lips gently sucking at the place on her neck meeting her collarbone. She shivered and put a hand in his hair.

"Because I have a feeling were not going to get a lot of alone time. That's why," he whispered in between kisses. She gasped as he nipped at her neck a little. He laughed,

"Do you like that?" Rylen didn't respond but tried to refrain from gasping again when his mouth moved up her neck and started to suck on her ear. He grabbed it with his teeth and pulled a little. Rylen could feel herself blushing. She was scared they were going to get caught, and she hadn't exactly been this intimate with Nate before. He continued to suck and nip at her neck until she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled his head up and passionately kissed him. She ran her hands through his hair pulling gently as their tongues fought. She rubbed her leg up against his and he grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist. She quickly wrapped the other one around him as he put his hand and her ass, holding her up and fully pushing her against the door. He had the other hand on the door beside her head. Rylen felt herself slipping and pushed her back against the door moving her hips up. Nate let go of her lips and let out a small moan before crashing back into them and pushing his hips into hers. She inhaled quickly, feeling him against her. She took one hand out of his hair and trailed it down his neck and back before reaching down and grabbing his ass hard. She felt his body tense as he let out another moan. He pulled his body away from her a bit before firmly pushing his hips into hers again. This time Rylen moaned. Her hand found its way to his shirt. She slowly began unbuttoning it one by one. She slipped a hand in his now open shirt and ran it across his bare chest. His hips pushed into hers again. She moaned, knowing this was all fast, but she wanted more. She put her arms around him and rested her hands on his ass for a second before grabbing him and pulling him into her. He obeyed pushing against her again. She let her hands slide up a bit, finding their way back down, pushing under the waist of his pants. She felt his bare ass and smiled into the kiss before pulling again. He rocked his hips into hers, and as he pulled back, she pulled him back in. Finally getting the picture Nate slowly grinded into her. She could feel herself getting excited. Moaning as she felt his hardness rub against a pleasurable area, she let one of her hands move around his waistband to the front. She unbuttoned his pants as he grinded against her a bit faster. Feeling the waistband loosen, she reached her fingers down, causing Nate to gasp loudly and shiver at the same time. Rylen pulled away from his lips, still letting her fingers play around his waistline. She sucked on his neck, moving her way up before she huskily whispered in his ear, "Put me down." Nate let her slowly slide down him, until her feet were on the floor. She instantly flipped him around, pushing him up against the door, and locking lips again. He put his hands in her hair. She trailed one of her hands back down his chest, once again letting her fingertips play around with the elastic of his boxers. She pushed her hand down a little farther, enjoying how tense he was getting, and ran her hands along the line of hip bone. Keeping that hand resting just under the waist of his pants, she let her other hand roam up the inside of his thigh on the other side. She let her fingers gently run across his package over top his jeans, causing him to let out a loud moan.

"You like that?" she teased letting go of his lips.

"Fuck yes," he groaned, as she ran her fingers a little firmer overtop his pants this time. She smiled at his reaction and let pulled down his pants just a bit. Enough that hair was starting to show. She let her fingertips play along the elastic again for a minute, before finally pulling his pants down and leaning against him. She let her dress rub against his bare hardness for a minute, riling him up even more before finally reaching down and gently grabbing him.

"FUCK!" Nate cried out ramming his head against the door. Rylen smiled and found his lips again in the dark, as she slowly started stroking him. He hungrily kissed her as she quickened her pace. Nate let go of her hair with one hand and found her boob. He rubbed his palm against, and gently squeezed it. Rylen moaned into him. He wasted no time in lifting up the hem of her dress and finding the hem of her underwear. She could feel his hand shaking as he rubbed his thumb over her making her gasp. He then shoved his hand down the top of her underwear, rubbing her hard.

"OH Nate!" She moaned. With that he slipped his fingers into her. She moaned harder. She continued to stroke him as he continued to pump into her with his fingertips. They both shook with pleasure.

"Shit, Ry, I'm gonna come," Nate groaned.

"Hold on," Rylen whispered. They both stopped what they were doing for a second while Rylen groped in the dark for her purse. Nate heard some shuffling then a ripping noise, "I know you have your vow, but just trust me ok?"

"Ok," Nate suddenly felt a condom being rolled on. Before he even had a chance to say anything in protest, he felt Rylen's hands on his thighs, and gasped as he felt her mouth on his tip, "Oh my god Rylen," Nate hissed. She continued to suck on him as he groaned in pleasure. He finally couldn't take it anymore and came. He panted and he felt Rylen gently pull it off of him. He heard her fumble around and then heard the lid of a garbage can fall. He finally realized that they must have been in a bathroom. Neither of them had taken the time to think about it. He jumped as he felt her lips on his again. She giggled, and then reached down, pulling his pants back up and buttoning them.

"Come on Romeo, we need to move before that guy wonders where we went,"

"But you never,"

"Don't worry about me, we'll get to that later," she whispered in a sexy voice.

"You're going to be the death of me woman," he groaned.

"Good then that means no one else can have you," she laughed. Nate felt around for the doorknob and unlocked it. He slowly peered outside the door to make sure the clerk hadn't come looking for them. They both walked out. Rylen looked up at Nate and started to laugh.

"Oh we are so busted mister," she laughed again. He looked at her. Her hair was in disarray and her dress was wrinkled and turned to the side. He laughed when he figured out he probably looked about the same. They both tried to fix each other up a bit and walked back to the front. The clerk was just finishing measuring the last bit of fabric. They really had gotten a lot.

"Ah just in time," he smiled at them. He led them to the till and Nate whipped out his credit card before Rylen could even say anything. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'm getting this,"

"But Nate 90% of this stuff isn't even for you're outfit!"

"Doesn't matter." They loaded everything into the car, waking up Big Rob who had been taking a nap. They began to drive back to the venue.

"Why did you buy me all that? You didn't have to," Rylen asked after settling in.

"Yes I did,"

"Well, I'm paying you back,"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Fine then make a couple new dresses and that can be my repayment"

"How will that be a repayment Nate? You don't even WEAR dresses, " Rylen glared.

"No I don't, but I HAVE found a whole new appreciation for them. Trust me it will be repayment enough," Nate winked at her and Rylen blushed. Big Rob let out a chuckle and Rylen turned beat red and smacked Nate. She widened her eyes and looked over at Big Rob as if to say, "Shut up around him!" Nate just laughed and shrugged.

"He was our age once too." Rylen didn't think it was possible, but she turned even redder. Big Rob just let out another laugh, causing Nate to laugh along with him.

Rylen huffed, "I hate you both."

"No you don't," Nate grinned at her, "Now where are we going to go for supper?"


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

The show that night went off without a hitch, with the exception of AJ and Shane having pounding headaches. The screaming girls probably didn't help. Shane had never wished more in his life for more guy fans. Afterwards they ran onto the bus waving at their fans. Almost immediately (she changed first), Rylen ripped her new sewing machine apart and started threading it. Nate watched her; amused at the concentration it was taking for her to get the bobbin in right. After a few moments she shot up and ran into the back of the bus. Nate could see all sorts of stuff flying out from under her bunk. Finally he heard a muffled cry of joy as Rylen reappeared with a thick folder. She shoved her stuff back under her bed and ran up to the kitchen table. She slapped the folder down and started sifting through it until she had found what she was looking for. She pulled out some flimsy tissue and shoved her folder under the table. She laid the tissue on the floor and frowned for a moment. Shane and Jason had been watching her as well, from the couch next to the dining table. No one had said a word as they were all being amused enough by her antics. Rylen was never this hyperactive. Rylen touched her fingertips like she was adding something, and then finally smiled and looked up, only to instantly frown again when she saw all eyes on her.

"What?!" she cried.

"I think were all just wondering why exactly there is tissue paper all over the bus floor," Nate smiled at her.

"Oh it's not tissue," she smiled back, Nate just raised an eyebrow, "It's a pattern."

Nate kept his eyebrows raised. "Honestly guys? A Patteeeeern, is like a stencil, you know what a STENCIL is right, for your CLOTHES!" she said slowly, like they were all stupid. Jason stood in a spot with no tissue and looked down on everything. He noticed the tiny black dotted lines this time. He leaned down to look at the pieces, giving a puzzled face.

"What you STILL don't get it?" Rylen laughed.

"No, no. I get it. Just… it looks like a tux, maybe. Like that part there looks like a vesty bit," Jason pointed a piece in the middle.

"Indeed it is," Rylen commented, now searching through drawers for something until she pulled out a pair of scissors. Jason just responded with a blank face.

"What NOW?"

"Well, since when do you wear tuxes?"

"Oh didn't I tell you I have tomorrow off to get a sex change Jason?" she laughed, "If you bothered looking around you would notice three boys in the room you dork."

"Oh! Is it new wardrobe for the show?"

"Nope."

"Then what IS it?!" Jason asked picking up one of the pieces before Rylen gently yanked it out of his hand and put it back down.

"IT is Nate's outfit for your premier. Now Nate stand up. I think I remember your measurements, but I just want to double check."

"I thought we were going in Armani?" Jason looked at the both of them, Nate had his arms raised and Rylen was wrapping around herself around him trying to reach the other end of the tape, squeezing him into a hug when she found it before actually measuring him. Shane chose to be playing with his fingernails at that moment.

"No, YOU guys are going in Armani. How did you not notice me missing at the fitting today?"

"Oh yeaaaah. Well what makes you so special?" Nate just grinned at him, "On second thought, I don't wanna know. I'm going to head to bed." Jason walked away shaking his head. Twenty minutes later, Rylen had the fabric she had chose all over the floor as well. Shane was still sitting on the couch watching her, not really speaking to anyone. He wanted to go to bed and get out of the awkward situation, but he was terrified of messing up everything she had everywhere. He chose to lie down on the couch and watch her pin the tissue down. He had luckily gotten out of working tonight because his dad was too busy catching up with everyone. Their parents were on a separate bus with extra bunks for the night. They were leaving the next day. Nate was sitting on his laptop, typing ferociously. Shane turned his head to watch him type and sat up to read over his shoulder. He was typing a letter to someone. Shane scooted closer to try and make out the words.

**Dear Ryley-Bear, **

**I'm not sure why I'm writing this when you're sitting a whole meter away from me, but I felt like I needed to. I'm just sitting here watching you do… something... with pins. Don't laugh at me because I'm clueless. : P Anyways the point is, that I'm sitting here watching you and you're sitting here in MY oversized pajama pants (which I want back by the way.) and one of MY old concert tees (My favorite. What is with you and my closet?) and I am amazed at how beautiful you look. Even in my old baggy clothes-**

And then the laptop slammed shut.

"Nosy much?" Nate asked sarcastically, his face inches away from Shane's. Shane grimaced as he realized he had gotten closer while reading and instantly gave himself away. He was practically hanging over the seat in fact.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Nate flipped the laptop back open. Shane lay back down on the couch, and took out his phone. The phone he was not supposed to use and was supposed to call only 911 or his family. He shrugged and turned his back to Rylen so she wouldn't see. She would kill him. Although technically he was not doing anything wrong. It was his family he was planning on talking to.

**S- Do u hate me? Honestly?**

Nate jumped at the phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. He turned around met Shane's eyes, frowning at him. Shane's eyes pleaded with him to read it. Nate narrowed his eyes a bit more before turning around. Nate stuck his phone under the table. Shane watched his shoulders fall, and his arms move a bit as he typed back.

**N- No you idiot. You're my brother. I could never hate you. I'm just very unimpressed with the way uv been handling yourself and OTHERS lately ******

Shane's phone vibrated and he smiled and felt his heart drop at the same time after reading the text. He looked in the direction of the arrow at Rylen.

**S- I suck. Trust me I am fully aware. And I think she knows how sorry I am. Are u ever gonna talk 2 me again?**

This time it was Nate's turn.

**N- Yes but it's a little hard to until u make up with her. I'm on her side. When she forgives u. I forgive u.**

**S- Fair enough. So much for bros b4 hoes hey ;) ?**

Shane tightened as he sent the message, hoping Nate would realize it was a joke to try and lighten the mood. He breathed a sigh of relief when Nate let out a small chuckle.

"Who are you texting Grey?" Rylen asked, looking up from her work for a second.

"Just someone I haven't talked to in a while. And no it's not a girl," Nate laughed at the brief moment of worry that passed her face.

"Oh, Ok." Rylen smiled at him and continued on working again.

**N- Yeah well hoes b4 bros rhymes too. Maybe I'll start a revolution.**

**S- Viva la … hoes? **

**N- Viva la Hoes indeed.**

They both let out a chuckle, causing Rylen to look up again with a raised eyebrow at Nate. He just grinned at her. She shook her head.

**S- I think I'm just going 2 pass out on the couch now, so when Ry Is done with this mess, can you please nab me a blanket?**

**N- Sure dude. Night.**

Shane dropped his phone onto the couch next to him and rested his head on one of the couch pillows. It would do even though he still felt like shit from last night. His eyes didn't open when he felt something drop over top of him. He just put his hand in the air with a thumbs up sign and passed right out.

**Nate's POV**

I'm glad that Shane and me have made amends of sorts, but I definitely cannot be buddy-buddy with him until Rylen fully forgives him. I don't want her to think I'm condoning it. I sigh and go back to the letter I was writing to Rylen. The ridiculous one that I didn't even know why I was writing. I read over what I already had before thinking for a moment and continuing.

**Dear Ryley-Bear, **

**I'm not sure why I'm writing this when you're sitting a whole meter away from me, but I felt like I needed to. I'm just sitting here watching you do… something... with pins. Don't laugh at me because I'm clueless. : P Anyways the point is, that I'm sitting here watching you and you're sitting there in MY oversized pajama pants (which I want back by the way) and one of MY old concert tees (My favorite. What is with you and my closet?) and I am amazed at how beautiful you look. Even in my old baggy clothes. You look incredible in anything and everything. You could make a trash bag look good. Not that you would ever have a reason to wear one, but I'm just saying that if you HAD to, it would look incredible, because what doesn't? Ok, now I'm just rambling. Anyways, getting back to the point. Well, honestly there WASN'T a point when I started writing this. I just did it. I don't have the smallest inkling as to why. Maybe I just really wanted you to know how amazing I think you are. You have this unnatural ability to make just about anyone like you. You're smile is what I most look forward to when I wake up. I love the way you bite your lip when you're nervous. I love that you get along so well with my family. Well so far, and with the exception of Shane. Which is an entire situation unto itself. I don't really like thinking about it actually, since he is my brother and you guys- right not thinking about it. Oops, I'm rambling again. Anyways. I think maybe the point was that you're amazing. That's pretty much it. I think I just felt the need to tell you on paper, to solidify it and have it on record. I hope this isn't too nut-jobby for you. I don't want to go down in history as your "crazy ex who wrote rambling letters about how obsessed he is with me". Well to be honest, I don't want to go down in history as your ex period. I would be eternally happy if that was to never happen. I'm not really sure how or when I'm going to give this to you, but I just wanted you to know that. Who knows, maybe we'll read it to our kids someday. Ok, now THAT sounded like nut job ex-boyfriend speak. Please don't dump me; it's just a what-if. **

**I love you RyBear! Forever and Always. **

**All my heart,**

**Nate.**

**June. Burnin' Up Tour 08**

**(I seriously have no idea what day it is)**

I saved it to my computer. I know a lot of you are thinking why didn't I delete the stuff I ranted about I probably shouldn't be saying in the letter, but if it were an actual pen, I couldn't have taken it back. So I stick true to that. If you wrote in the first place, you probably wanted to say it. So there you go. No take backs. I looked down at Rylen who now had all her pieces cut out, and was stacking them in different piles. She put them on the table and pulled me up.

"Let's go to bed Grey I am BEAT." I nodded and let her lead the way. We both fell asleep within minutes, with us both curled into each other in her bunk. Life couldn't get better.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

NATE"S POV

I woke up to a whirring noise and flipped over. Wait a minute. Where did Rylen go? I looked at my watch and groaned when I saw it was 6am. I tried for a few minutes to get back to sleep, but I couldn't get comfortable. Sighing, I sat up and walked out to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the disaster area in front of me. It was worse then last night. There was still extra fabric and tissue paper all over the floor, only now there was MORE of it. Now it was hanging over every surface too. Not that it was much of a feat. It was a bus after all. I looked over at Rylen who was biting her lip in concentration. I watched her for a minute, her being to wrapped up in what she was doing to notice me. She was pushing fabric through the machine stopping every once and a while to remove a pin and straighten things out. She looked adorable with a piece of hair hanging in her face, which was scrunched up. She moved the piece of fabric back and forth on one spot for a second and then unscrunched her face. She pulled it out from under the needle and snipped some thread. She stood up and turned around, suddenly jumping and grabbing her chest.

"Holy shit Nate! You're seriously trying to kill me aren't you?" I laughed forgetting about yesterday. Well I DEFINITELY did not forget about it, just that part of it.

"No, I'm not. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I came out here. I was enjoying watching you. I've never seen you so into something before."

"Yeah I guess you've never really seen me in my full element huh?" I shook my head.

"Well I'm crazy, just a warning." I laughed at her as she waded through the mess on the floor and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, squeezing tightly and breathing in her scent. She must have already had a shower too, because her haired smelled like her shampoo.

"How long have you been up RyBear?" She looked up at me in confusion.

"RyBear?" she laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I won't call you that if you don't like it."

"No, it's cute actually. It kind of makes me feel like a Care Bear. It's just that you've never called me that before. Why now?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't, and I don't know. It just kind of came out." I laughed.

"Oh. Well now I feel bad."

"Why?"

"You don't have a pet name."

"How about sex god of the universe and the infinite beyond?"

"How about not? I believe that title requires you to at least have HAD sex before," Rylen laughed at me, "I could call you Beastly from Care Bears, and then every time I can't find you I can do that annoying BEEEASTLLYYY thing!" I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. She was most definitely crazy.

"Or not. As enjoyable as that sounds," I laughed again.

"How about Luv-a-lot?"

"Why do I have to be named after a Care Bear?" I groaned.

"You started it!"

"RyBear isn't a Care bear."

"Fine! No Care bears then." She stuck her tongue out at me and I mimicked her. I let go of her hug and sat at the table, blocking her from her sewing machine. My stomach growled.

"Go make me breakfast woman," I winced as she smacked me.

"Do I look like your bitch?" she put her hands on her hips in front of me. I put mine over hers raising an eyebrow. I quickly received another smack.

"Ok! I get the hint. I will be making my own cereal." I laughed. I pulled her down onto my lap and nuzzled into her neck, giving it a small kiss. She leaned back into me and forced my arms to wrap around her tighter. She turned and kissed me on my forehead. It was things like that, which made her so incredible. I watched her stifle a yawn.

"Hey, you never answered my question. How long have you been up?"

"Since like, 4:30. I was to excited to get started. I haven't sewn in like a month."

"You're going to pass out backstage tonight."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh." I quickly blew a raspberry into her neck. She screamed and then laughed.

"DOOON'T! It tickles!" I did it again, stopping in the middle when she pinched me really hard.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"I said it tickles!" she laughed. I gave her my best pouty face. She sighed and rolled her eyes, giving where she pinched a little kiss and then pushing herself off of me. "Get out of the way you baby. I have work to do, and not a lot of time to finish it!" I sat up and found the stuff for cereal. I ate it leaning against the counter since there was no room anywhere else. I finally noticed that Shane was still sleeping on the couch. Oops. Oh well at least we didn't wake him up.

"Man, he can sleep through anything hey?" I said, motioning to Shane.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to sew at first because I was worried about it, and then I remembered I don't care." She laughed. I cleared a seat across from her after rinsing out my bowl. I just sat there watching her and making small talk for the next couple of hours.

"Ok Nate, I need you to try these on, so I can make some adjustments," Rylen handed me a pair of inside out pants. I just looked back at her. She rolled her eyes again. "They need to be inside out so that I can chalk them twit. I know you've been to a tux fitting before." I just grinned back at her. It was kind of fun being irritating. I started to walk to the back until she grabbed my arm. "Just put them on out here. It's not like I haven't seen you in boxers before." I shrugged and took of my pajama pants, slipping on the new inside out dress pants. They fit me almost perfectly. I did the button and zipper up, which was difficult with it being inside out. Rylen knelt down on the floor and moved some fabric around, marking and pinning every couple of inches. She started marking my inseam and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She was working just above my knee and I let out another giggle. This time it was fairly obvious.

"Seriously Nate?" she laughed.

"I can't help it! It tickles and it's so awkward!" I let out another laugh and she was right by my crotch, "I'm sorry." I burst out laughing now. She just dropped her chalk and looked up at me, rolling her eyes and then stood up. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down into a rough kiss. She reached her hand underneath my shirt, and raked her nails down my chest and pulled away, going back to what she was doing. I just stood there. She stood up again a minute later.

"I thought that would shut you up for a minute," she winked at me; "now take off the pants Grey so I can finish them." I did as I was told. Damn that was so hot. I shook my head and sat back down at the table. I think I am the luckiest man in the world. Rylen always does the last thing I would expect her to do. She is completely unpredictable. I mean, I NEVER thought she would actually go along with the whole bathroom stint yesterday. And even then, I thought we would just make out a little bit. What she did was, wow. Pretty much. I have never done any of that stuff before. Well, yeah I made out with someone, and I guess I copped a feel a couple of times, but it was over the shirt. She is the first one to ever get into my pants on any sort of level. I never let anyone else do that because I was always worried that the other girls were just using me to further their career, or dating me to brag to their friends. It just felt different with Rylen. I looked over at her, sewing away and just sighed. I don't think I could ever find someone more perfect for me. Not even if I tried. The other day, I meant it when I proposed to her, but it was just on a whim. Now that I actually stop to think about it though. It just makes sense. Us together makes sense. I wasn't about to propose again anytime soon though. Last time I did, I thought she would never speak to me again. If I have anything to say about it though, she's not going anywhere. Eventually she would have to give in and admit we're perfect for each other, and that will be the happiest day of my life. I jumped when I felt her hand on my arm, I guess I zoned out a bit. I smiled at her.

"What are you thinking about, you look kind of out of it," she had a look of concern on her face.

"You,"

"What about me?" she smiled.

"Just that you're perfect, and that we're perfect together." She smiled a bit bigger at me, looking down and fiddled with the pants. She held them up.

"They're done." She smiled. I looked at them. They were awesome. Exactly like what she had drawn.

"Have I told you lately how insanely talented you are?"

"Oh probably," she laughed.

"Hey don't laugh! You are!" she just rolled her eyes, and folded the pants. She got up and started gathering more bits of oddly shaped fabric. Sitting down, she pieced them together and pinned at random. She started sewing again and I decided to have a shower before the other two got up and tried to hog the bathroom. I got up and kissed her head before walking in the back. I saw my laptop sitting on my bunk and paused. I grabbed it, hooking it up to the printer in the back, and printed off her letter. I folded it into a little square like in elementary school, and found a pen, writing her name on it on both sides, decorating it with little hearts. I went to suitcase and pulled out a random pair of pajama pants and shoved them into the pockets. Perfect. She was bound to find it eventually. Sooner rather then later, knowing her. I still had no idea why she insisted on wearing my clothes all the time. Not that I was complaining, it was actually pretty hot. There's nothing quite like trying to find a shirt you wanted to wear and finding your girlfriend in it instead. Except when you have an interview to go to or something like that. Then it's annoying because you have to find something new to wear and your all riled up. Rylen was more then free to take whatever she wanted of mine though. Clothes didn't matter after someone had already taken your heart.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

It was a couple of hours later and the buses had stopped to get gas. Shane and Jason had finally woken up and were off the bus trying to get some fresh air. Rylen stayed on, sewing away and Nate had decided to get off and stock up on diet coke. All the boys were wearing their disguises, which consisted of normal jeans a t-shirt and a hat and sunglasses. Nate did the best he could to shove his curly hair under his hat so he wouldn't be recognized. He chose to go the grocery store down the block as opposed to the gas station just so he could walk around a bit. He took his time enjoying the nice day and the fresh air. They didn't get to take a break to often. He looked around and realized he didn't even know what town they were in. It was just another side effect of touring. He often didn't know where they were or what day it was. Grabbing his coke and heading to the register, he patiently waited in line behind a couple of other people. He looked over to the side of the register, which had the tabloids. They hardly ever had the story right. In fact most of the time they would just take a picture and make up a story to sell the magazine. It was so wrong. Nate shook his head at one of them claiming that Demi Lovato was engaged. "Yeah right," he thought. Their dad was managing her, and she didn't even have a boyfriend. He chuckled over that for a moment before glancing at the next one over, one of the more trashy ones. His heart stopped. There was a picture from earlier the other day when his family was seeing off Connie. It showed their mothers hugging, with the rest of the family waiting to say goodbye. Connie looked like she had been crying, and Denise was staring at them with a sad face. Nate had his arms around Rylen, who was snuggling into him.

ARE THE GREY BOYS NOT AS INNOCENT AS THEY CLAIM? TURN TO PAGE 58 TO FIND OUT.

Nate was jolted from reading when the cashier coughed loudly, signaling that it was his turn in line. He gave her a small smile and grabbed the magazine, adding it to his purchase. She gave him a strange look, but rang it through. He thanked her and walked outside. He sat on the bench outside the door and flipped to the page. Normally he never read these things, but he didn't want Rylen to freak out about it, so he needed to know what they were lying about now.

_Well it looks like millions of teen girls are going to be crushed after what we witnessed this weekend. Pictured above are Nate Grey and family. But wait- who are those people with them you might ask? You might recognize the girl from past issues of the magazine. She's been seen hanging around the Grey's on multiple outings and has been in every city they have stopped at in their current ' Burnin' Up' tour, We did some research only to find out her name is Rylen Sims and she's working as one of their wardrobe people. The other lady is her mother, Connie Sims. We know what you're thinking; the tour has only been going on for a month right? That's not long enough for them to be dating to justify flying in the parents. Well that's what we thought too, so we asked around. We're sorry to disappoint all you kids who look up to them, but it looks like the Grey's might not be as pure as everyone seems to think they are. At least the youngest of the band, Nate Grey. A reliable source has told us the real reason the parental unit made an appearance at a recent concert in Detroit._

"_Well obviously, Rylen and Nate are dating, they have been since the first day of the tour. You know, people think they're so sweet and innocent but I've watched them sneak off together almost every single night before a concert. Actually, yesterday they were gone right up until Nate had to be onstage. Anyways, the point is, is that I was hanging around waiting for the show to start, yah know, and I heard crying. So I went to investigate, and I saw Rylen crying with Nate there. I naturally had to listen in a bit. Nate was trying to calm her down and ask what was wrong, but she didn't want to say. Eventually she stopped crying and just said "I'm pregnant". I just about lost it. These boys go around preaching to the nation about good morals and being pure, and then one of them knocks up a girl. It's pretty funny if you ask me. Anyways, their parents were here so they could break the news. No one seemed very happy. I heard their canceling the rest of the tour because of it."_

_Well their you have it folks. Rylen Sims is pregnant with Nate Grey's baby. We can't say we're very surprised though seeing as most of Hollywood's young stars end up going down bad roads. To bad the kid couldn't keep it in his pants, we kind of liked them._

Nate smacked himself in the face with the paper. How could anyone take something like this seriously? Well he knew a few million teenage girls that would shit their pants about it. "Excellent," he groaned to himself. He started to walk back to the bus. He hoped that the Rylen wouldn't freak out about it. It suddenly occurred to him that Rylen was going to become a regular facet of the press if she was dating him. Although Shane and Rylen had managed to keep it on the down low, because of this article the paparazzi were going to stop at nothing to get a good picture. They would most likely be hounded for the next month, more so then usual. He didn't like the fact that they figured out who Rylen was either. That just meant they were going to dig up every dirty detail of her past and try to make her look bad because she was associated with them. He walked onto the bus and looked at Rylen hesitantly. She was still in her own little world. The fabric mess had been tidied up a bit now, since she was halfway through the tux jacket. She looked over at him as he was putting away his cokes.

"What's with the magazine," she asked. Nate walked over to the table and flipped it upside down so she couldn't see.

"I'll tell you as soon as my brothers get here," she looked at him with a confused face, but nodded. Not even five seconds later, Jason and Shane hopped on. "Hey guys, we all need to talk." They adopted the same confused face as Rylen, and sat down at the table with them. Jason eyed the magazine and let out a groan.

"How bad is it?" he looked at Nate

"It's supremely stupid and wrong, but still bad," he replied.

"Guys, what's bad?" Rylen looked between the two.

"Ry, we need to talk."

"Do we need to do this with your brothers here?"

"No, not THAT kind of talk. We're fine. I just, I know we kind of had this discussion with you when you and Shane- well anyways, we kind of talked to you about the press before but you were keeping out of the spotlight, so we didn't really think about it. However, something came up and now it's a bit of an issue. The press really enjoys trying to find ANYTHING to make us look bad, anything at all. So I just need you to assure me that there aren't any photos of you doing bad things, or any bad stories that might come out. I know you said there wasn't before, but do you promise me?"

"Nate, I can honestly think of nothing that they could find about me that would make me or you guys look bad. There MIGHT be a couple photos of me drinking, but I highly doubt it, seeing as how I usually only did that with a few of my friends. That is it. I don't see why it matters. They don't care who I am."

"Weeeeell, that's kind of the thing."

"WHAT is kind of the thing?"

"They may have found out who you are. So I just want you to be prepared for the media frenzy that's sure to follow that."

"Why would there be a media frenzy. They have a couple pictures of us hanging out already. Why would knowing my name all of the sudden change things? And how DO they know my name?"

"No one knows how they get the information they do. They just do. And, uhm. There might be a slightly bigger issue then you just hanging around us. Someone got some photos of us yesterday and now there's this whole ordeal. I just wanted to tell you not to freak out about it before you see it. I'm just about to call our PR people and our parents to smooth it out. It should be over soon. It's just that people are going to flip and be asking questions and probably following us for a while to see if we're lying ok?"

"Nate you're freaking me out. What do you mean an ordeal?" Rylen looked worried. Nate didn't reply, but instead flipped over the magazine and pushed it towards her. He watched her read the title and scoff, and flip to the page. She read for a while before frowning and then letting her jaw drop.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Where the hell did someone get this bullshit? Who told them this?!" she yelled. Jason and Shane took turns reading it next, each just shaking their heads.

"It's ok Rylen, it's not true. We all know it. So I'm going to go call my PR people, and have them sue the pants off this magazine. Or at the very least make a retraction. I promise it will all be fine, just be prepared for the media circus is all I'm saying." Rylen just nodded her head. She was so pissed that anyone could ever assume something like that. Maybe the Grey's were SLIGHLY less pure then most people thought, but they had still done nothing that could ever get them in a situation like that. She felt Jason give her a slight hug.

"It's okay Rylen. The media just tries to find any little thing to discredit us,"

"Well, no, it's not ok. I don't understand what the obsession with your lives is. What the hell is the motivation to put out such lies like this?"

"People are naturally nosy, and we kind of do it to ourselves by being in the public eye. It's just something we have to accept. It sucks having no privacy, but it's all a part of living our dreams." Rylen shrugged. She knew all that, but she still didn't understand why that meant people had to make blatant lies about them. The bus stopped moving and they looked at the window, noticing they were finally at the venue. Rylen's heart stopped when she saw a whole bunch of paparazzi suddenly surround the bus. She guessed this is what they meant by media circus.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

"NATE! IS IT TRUE RYLEN IS HAVING YOUR BABY?"

"RYLEN? WHY NATE?"

"HAVE YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY TO YOUR FANS?"

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN PREGNANT RYLEN?"

The boys pushed the crowd of paparazzi surrounding the bus, forming a protective shield against. Rylen. They all kept their heads down, and didn't say anything until they got into the venue. The door closed behind them and Rylen stopped dead.

"What the fuck? Is it true that I've been pregnant already!? I'M NOT EVEN PREGNANT NOW! I don't care what you say I'm about ready to go kick some paparazzi ASS." She turned around to go yank on the door handle, but Nate grabbed her before she could.

"Rybear, I know your upset, but I told you to expect this. If we erm, "kicked some paparazzi ass" EVERYTIME a stupid rumor came up, we would be in jail. So you just gotta chill, know it's not true, and get through it," Nate pulled her into a hug as she sighed and he stroked her hair.

"This sucks. My Dad is going to flip you know," Rylen moaned.

"If you're dad is anything like your mom, I doubt it will matter, because they will both know it's bogus. Just chill ok? Now we all need to go get ready, and so do you. Do you think you're going to be alright, or should we ask Harper if you can take a personal day?"

"No, I would go crazy just sitting around. Go do sound check. I'll be fine. It's just all so ridiculous."

"I know. Just come get me if you need me. You know where I'll be." Nate gave her a kiss on her forehead, and walked off into the arena. Rylen huffed off to where the wardrobe was and started hanging up their clothes. She was ramming clothes onto hangers a little angrier then usual, until she finally ripped one and realized she needed to calm down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let herself relax for a moment then continued doing her job. Rylen finally started to notice the unusual quietness of the girls she worked with. Normally they were gossiping away about something or another. She looked out the corner of her eye, and noticed Harper staring at her. She looked to the other side and was again greeted by a girl staring at her. She closed her eyes and hung her head, slowly turning around.

"I can only assume I'm being stared at like I have a third arm because of that magazine, and I assure you, I am in no way pregnant. Nor have I had sex with Nate. So if you would all kindly go back to doing your jobs like you're getting paid to do, instead of wondering if I am harvesting a Baby Grey, that would be awesome. Thanks." She whipped around and starting hanging clothes again. She stopped when she realized no one was moving still. "WHAT?!" she yelled. It was so unlike Rylen to have these outbursts, but ever since she met the Grey's she had been having more and more of them. No one said anything for a minute until one of the younger girls finally spoke up.

"Are you like, dating him, I mean Nate?" Rylen was stunned. She had just assumed that everyone knew they were dating. Although they had been best friends since they started the tour pretty much. So it wasn't like they had been spending any MORE time with each other. And it wasn't exactly like they made out in public all the time. Rylen's heart started beating faster. Her and Nate hadn't discussed what their position was on outing the relationship. She wasn't sure if she could tell or not. She opened her mouth to say something, closing it again because she couldn't find the words. She didn't have to though because the girls stopped paying attention to her, and were now focusing on the doorway, which someone knocked at. And who else but Shane Grey had to be standing there? Rylen mentally slapped herself in the forehead. As if she didn't already have a fantastic day going for her.

"Uh, hi ladies. I was just wondering if I could talk to Rylen. I need help with my uh, shirt? Yeah. My shirt. I ripped it. Or something. Rylen can I talk to you?" Shane stuttered out. Rylen mentally slapped herself again. Shane just made her world so much more awkward. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about the shirt. At least none of them knew about her dating Shane. She looked at the girls, who were now all unabashedly staring at her and decided she would rather be awkward with one person then with six people she hardly knew. She hung the shirt she was holding and walked across the room. Everyone's head turned to follow her. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her, hoping to get her point across, that she did not enjoy being stared at. Shane motioned for her to follow, not saying a word, and they walked silently until they reached a door. Shane opened it, and went inside. Rylen followed and blinked when he flicked on the light. She looked at where they were. Great. The skybox, as if enough trouble had not been caused by these. She took a seat on the couch waiting for Shane to start the inevitable awkward conversation. He didn't say anything; he just looked out the window at the crew setting up the last of the stage. Rylen could see Nate standing off to the side talking on his cell phone from where she was sitting. She fiddled with her nails for a few moments, before letting her head fall dramatically onto the back of the couch.

"Shane, generally when you ask to steal someone away from their job to talk to them… there is TALKING involved," she barked.

"Sorry, I was just enjoying your company for a minute before you start yelling at me,"

"Shane I'm so passed yelling at you now."

"Ok good, because the entire reason I brought you up here was to apologize. If you're not going to yell this might go faster." He gave her a half smirk, hoping she would catch on to the joke. She just stared at him. He dropped onto the couch across from her.

"You already apologized."

"Sort of, but not good enough."

"Well let's get the show on the road then."

"Ok. Uhm. I don't even know where to start now that I'm being put on the spot actually." He half laughed. She wasn't taking it.

"How about the part where, I thought I loved you, and then you broke my heart. Nay- smashed, shredded and ripped my heart into a million pieces. Or the part where you're a lying hypocrite? Or wait- here's a good one! How about how you got wasted and I got to baby-sit you and watch you puke just days after you cheating on me?" she smiled at him sarcastically. Maybe she wasn't as over all of this as she thought. Shane rubbed his face and sighed. He looked up at her heartbroken.

"Ok, those are all very good places to start. Thank you for that. I guess I will take that first one. I can't even begin to tell you how much of an idiot I feel like. I really couldn't. And now that I know how much you liked me… "

"Loved Shane. Loved you."

"You loved me?"

"No I just threw myself at you that whole time because I'm easy. I'm not the one going around trying to have sex with people I don't love Shane."

"Oh. I didn't realize… why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to. I was just waiting for the right time. Now I'm glad I didn't though Shane, because if I would have told you, if I would have physically SAID it, I think my heart would be so much more broken right now. Because let's be honest here, it wouldn't have changed anything anyways. You didn't love me. So why does it matter now if I told you or not?"

"You don't know that I didn't love you. You never asked."

"I think walking in on you making out with another girl, yeah that was when I knew Shane. I didn't have to ask. Nobody who loved someone could hurt them like that."

"I'm SORRY I hurt you like that Rylen. I was messed up ok?! Like severely. Its ONE thing being in this business, let alone in this business with your morals being shoved in other peoples faces and you get to stand there being a huge hypocrite. I get to lie to the world. Every. Single. Day. To people I don't know, to kids who look up to me for being strong enough to keep my vow, to the parents who rely on me to be a good role model, to my BROTHERS. I lie. How do you think that makes me feel? Do you know what would happen if that ever got out? My career would be over. Done. And it's not just MY career. This is my brother's too. I would probably kill myself if I screwed this all up for them. I could never live with the fact that I ripped their dreams apart. So I'm sorry. I really am. I just had a bit on my plate. AJ coming along was so not part of my plan. I did not really WANT to do anything I did with her. She broke my heart doing that. I have been there. I know that hurt. It might not be the same situation, but I know what it's like to have someone you love and trust do something to break you apart. I was trying to comply with her to keep everything from getting out of hand. She wanted me to be with her, she wanted us to get married, so that even though I broke my promise, I would at least be marrying her. She's messed up to you know. She's not a spoiled bitch for nothing. Her parents forget about her all the time. I was still with her because I felt bad that she had no one. That she didn't have the great family that I did to support her. Her life is not as awesome as it seems. So yeah, I liked her a lot back then, but I could never ever like her in the way she wanted to. She needed me, and I let her need me, but I didn't love her. I think she knew that, and she tried to get me to stay by practically raping me. But whatever. Do you not see how messed up that is? What if she told someone? When she came to me telling me to dump you and marry her and all that craziness, I actually thought for a moment it was a good idea. That it would fix my life, that maybe I did love her. Then that morning when she kissed me, and I turned around to see you, I realized more then ever that I didn't. The second I saw your face, I knew that you were the one I loved. And I knew that I had done the same thing she did to me. It kills me every time I think about it Rylen. If I would have just TOLD you that one night when I had a chance. I had a million chances. Maybe you would have dumped me, but it would have been better then this. But my mind can't get off the fact that maybe you wouldn't have cared, and we would still be together right now. And that's what kills me the most. That you're not mine. That I love you, but you are with Nate. That's why I got drunk that night. It's a stupid reason for getting wasted I know, but I just needed one minute of numbness from all my screw ups in life. Rylen I would give ANYTHING to turn back time, to not get drunk the other night, or that first time. To fix everything between us. To make us all right. Because I love you. I do. I really do. It's crazy. I'm an ass for bringing you up here to tell you this, when you're dating my brother who is right out there. It's all idiotic. I'm risking a lot, including my brother's trust and love. I know me telling you that isn't going to make ANYTHING right, but I can only hope that me telling you that I love you might somehow in some way remind you that you at least LOVED me too. I need you back Rylen. You're my everything." Shane let out what was left of his breath in a sigh and knelt on the ground in front of her grabbing her hand, "I just want one more chance. I need to prove to you that I am the one you're supposed to be with, because I know we are soul mates Rylen. I feel it. I just… I love you."

"Shane- I," Rylen glanced out the corner of her eye, and then let out a gasp. She ripped her hand out of Shane's and ran out the door. Shane got up to run after her, and stopped instantly seeing what was outside the window. There stood his face on all the video screens around the stage. He looked around and noticed a blinking red light coming from the ceiling in the corner and noticed the camera. He swore, and heard it reverberating outside the window. How had he not noticed that before? He glanced quickly out the window to see Nate standing there, staring up at him. Shane finally understood the phrase, "If looks could kill."


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Rylen fled down the stairs and got herself in the first bathroom she could find. It happened to be the Boys bathroom at the front of the arena. Excellent, no one would look for her here for a while. She couldn't believe what was happening. After all was said and done, NOW Shane chose to say he loved her. She couldn't believe his speech. It definitely didn't make up for everything, but Rylen couldn't help but have her heart strings tugged at. She paced back and forth. Why the hell was the crew watching them on the screens? And how in the hell did they make that happen? These were a few of the many questions tumbling through her head. She chose to ignore those ones for a minute. That was really Shane's problem. No one was going to be mad at HER. She hopped onto the counter and kicked her feet in front of her. What was Nate going to think of that whole spectacle? Better yet, what did SHE think really, of that spectacle? She had loved Shane, she did. But did she still? She couldn't ignore the fact that when he was confessing everything to her that her heart was beating so fast she thought it might trigger a heart attack. She definitely still had feelings for him. She just wasn't sure what they were. And then there was Nate. He had been nothing but good to her so far. She had said she loved him. Did she mean it? Or did she just love him to cover up her hurt from Shane? She couldn't forget the fact that the entire she was dating Shane, a part of her was wondering about Nate. Rylen sighed, and pumped out a piece of paper towel from the dispenser beside her. She ripped it off, and started to tear off tiny pieces into balls while she thought. She threw them into the urinal across from her. All the feelings she had were so conflicting. Maybe now that she and Nate had hooked up, she would stop wondering about him. Maybe Shane was the one. Maybe she just needed to see what a physical relationship with Nate was like, before she could ever fully commit to Shane. She thought for a moment about Shane. He was romantic in his own right, completely ridiculous, and so funny. Shane was a person in himself. She had never met any quite like him. The way he flicked his hair out of his eyes drove her nuts. He drove her nuts. In more ways then one, but she had loved him. She definitely had, even in the short amount of time they had been with each other. Then there was Nate of course. Sweet, funny in a different way, and so handsome. He knew everything about her, and they were so similar it was almost scary. She loved watching him play his guitar. It was so soothing. Not to mention she felt so comfortable with him. She felt comfortable with Shane too, but in a different way. Not that she knew what that way was. She threw her last wad of paper towel across the room and sighed. When it came down to it she had no idea. She loved them both, but whom did she _really_ love, was the question. She pulled her phone out and stared at it for a moment. Then she dialed the first set of numbers that came to her mind. She suddenly realized who could help.

**************

Shane stood for a moment seeing Nate glare up at him and turned to go out of the skybox. He swore loudly and kicked at the wall. "Why in the bloody fucking hell, would they be video taping us AND be watching it for all to see?" he thought. He stormed down the stairs and stomped his way into the arena. He was hoping Rylen would take him back, and had mentally prepared himself for his brother's wrath if she had, so he might as well deal with that now. He was going to be pissed either way. Rylen probably needed a minute or twenty anyways. It only took him five steps into the actual arena before he was getting shoved.

"What the FUCK was that Shane?" Nate shoved him again. Shane put his hands up in the surrender position.

"You would have done the same if you were me."

"No I wouldn't have because unlike YOU, I realize when to leave people alone. Especially people who happen to be your own BROTHER'S girlfriend, who you cheated on, by the way!"

"Oh yeah, you know how to leave people alone alright. That's why the SECOND me and Rylen have one little fight, you're all over her?!"

"That's different. You guys were over!"

"And you're going to sit here and tell me that you never ONCE tried to make a move on her when we were dating?"

"Not like you would have cared Shane! You were to busy going out and getting wasted and making out with people who weren't Rylen!"

"SO YOU DID! You're not even denying it! Who the hell is the filthy hypocrite now huh?"

"Ok so maybe I did, but at least NOW she's dating someone who won't cheat and lie to her!"

"I can't even believe you're trying to get high and mighty on me after admitting you tried to steal her away from me WHILE we were dating. And this was BEFORE everything came out. You're just as bad as me Nate! So don't even TRY to sit here and criticize me for trying to take back what was MINE to begin with, before you stole her."

"She might have been yours to BEGIN with Shane. But now she is MINE to END with. As in she is going to marry me. Mine. Forever!"

"Did she say that? Because I didn't see any wedding ring on her finger, which means FAIR GAME!"

"YOU TWO BOTH NEED TO SHUT UP NOW!" Nate and Shane jumped when they both got slapped in the back of their heads by Aly, "RYLEN IS NOT A PIECE OF PROPERTY. SHE IS HER OWN PERSON. SHE'S NOT YOURS OR YOURS YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! So you two need to shut the fuck up, and let her decide. That's right HER decide. Because in case you two forgot, she IS a human being, not your love slave. You two have both shown her your cases quite clearly. She knows where you both stand. You'll be lucky if she talks to either of you ever again after I tell her the way you were talking about her. As if one of YOU were going to choose for her. You can play that game all you want, but what it comes down to is what RYLEN wants and what's going to make RYLEN happy. And when she makes that decision you better fucking believe you're both going to grin and bear it. Rylen is an amazing fucking person and you two are taking advantage of her in your sick twisted game you have going here. Now this little discussion is OVER. I will be watching you, so help me god, I find EITHER of you trying to pull something, I will be on your ass SO fast even every single one of your fans working as a team, will not be able to put you both back together. YOU HEAR ME!" They were both looking at her with wide eyes, which fastly turned to looks of Shame.

"Now I just got a phone call from Rylen who is sitting in the BOYS washroom. Which is disgusting. Do you see what you both have done? Making her sit in the men's room. Gross. I am going to go get her, and WE are going to have a girl's day. So YOU!" Aly poked Nate hard in the chest, "YOU are going to do my sound check for me and then sit in my dressing room until lockdown thinking about what you have done. And YOU," Aly continued, this time poking Shane in the chest, "You moron, are going to be doing what your Dad punished you with. Go set up the merch tables and then when you're done you better be in your dressing room doing NOTHING except your PR stuff or I will slap you silly. I would hope that you know as well, that your punishment just got another month added on because of your little stint there. The tour manager called your dad when you went missing. Just so happens we put a camera in the skybox because we all know how much you and AJ like them. It was one of the roadie's ideas to run the feed onto the screen to see if you were up there. Which you were. Making an ass of yourself. So congrats. I hope that was worth it. I'm leaving now. You both better do what I told you too. I have people watching you." Aly then shoved them towards the stage as she walked off over to the bathrooms, "And I wasn't lying about telling her what you guys said just now. Just so you know!" she called back before disappearing. The guys stood there for a few moments in shock. They both glanced at each other, shooting off a quick glare, before going there separate ways, deciding it was better in that moment, to not defy Aly.

A/N – **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW** AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD CHOOSE OR ELSE IT WILL BE ANOTHER MONTH BEFORE I GET AROUND TO UPDATING AGAIN! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO TO MAKE HER CHOOSE! WRITER'S BLOOOOCK! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

"They actually SAID that?" Rylen sat bugged eyed across from Aly at a nearby Starbucks. They had just gotten back from a shopping trip, which was paid for by Shane. Not that he knew that. Aly swiped his card from Kevin when he wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, they did. Don't worry though. I gave them both the tongue lashing of a lifetime," Aly laughed, "They both looked scared for their lives." Rylen gave an appreciative giggle and fiddled with the lid on her mocha. She still couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened. The girls sat there for a few minutes, sipping at their drinks until Rylen's phone started dancing around the table. She picked it up and it informed her she had a new text. She glanced at Aly.

"Who's it from?"

"Nate," Rylen sighed. Aly's eyes narrowed.

"I told them to leave you alone," she took the phone from Rylen's hand and opened it, "All it says is I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that he was ignoring the fact that my personal happiness plays a factor in all this. Or the fact that he was treating me like an object."

"Oh trust me, I know that," she gave the phone back, "Are you going to call him?"

"I don't know. I just feel like, maybe I don't want to talk to either of them until I decide what I want. I don't want to give any mixed signals yah know?"

"Fair enough. Just don't keep them waiting to long."

"I won't."

"Do you have any idea now of who it is you want? Like at all?" Aly said after a moment.

"No. My heart is divided exactly in half I think. I just don't even know what to do about it. I mean how do you pick?"

"I don't know. It's just, not that I'm trying to be a huge mood killer or anything, since we've had enough of that today, but… have you thought about what's going to happen at the end of summer? When the tour is over and you have to go back to school? I mean you still have two more years left, and the boys clearly aren't going to fall from fame anytime soon. I just don't think I would get to wrapped up in any of this. You only have another two and a half months with them anyways. I mean, unless you want it to be like, serious." Aly said as she picked at the cardboard thing around her cup.

"Yeah. I guess I haven't really thought about that factor at all. I haven't talked to either of them about it, but I just kind of assumed that we would continue on. I guess I have to decide on a boy before I can even discuss that though," Rylen started to pick at her cardboard cozy as well.

"Yeah probably."

"Ugh. I don't even know where to start. You should just pick for me," Rylen laughed. Aly giggled as well.

"Yeah I'm sure they would love that. But seriously though Rylen, I think that you shouldn't over think it. I mean just decide the simplest way possible. It might not even make it past this summer anyways," she shrugged.

"I don't think there is a simple way to decide."

"Sure there is. It's kind of like, when you go snowboarding for the first time." Rylen raised her eyebrow at Aly.

"Are you seriously comparing this situation to snowboarding?"

"Yes," Aly rolled her eyes, "But just LISTEN. When you go for the first time, you have to rent a board and stuff right?"

"Yeaaaah," Rylen answered, unsure of what this had to do with anything.

"Ok, well when you go to grab your board, they ask you if your regular or goofy foot. First time boarders don't usually know, so they test you," Aly smiled.

"Continue," Rylen urged, somewhat amused but still in the dark as to what she was going on about.

"The test is basically this. You stand with both feet together and the guy stands behind you. Then he pushes you forward and whatever foot you put out to steady you is what determines your stance. Your right foot is regular and your left is goofy," Aly grinned and sat back in her chair, looking satisfied.

"Ok… I still don't understand what that has to do with anything at all," Rylen stated. Aly rolled her eyes again and leaned forward.

"It's the same thing! If were going to fall, who would you land on? It's an automatic reaction Ry. Who would be the first one you reach out to? It's not something you would even have to think about. If you had anything go wrong, or even something GOOD happen to you, who would be the first person you would run to? Just let yourself fall and see where it takes you." she leaned back again. They both sat in silence for a minute. Rylen had never thought of it that way before, but now that Aly laid it out so simply, she knew exactly what she wanted. She hurriedly started gathering her things, and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Aly asked, confused.

"I'm falling and I need to somebody to land on," Rylen yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

NATE'S POV

I went to Aly's dressing room immediately after she flipped at us. She was right. I was being such a tool right now. I just couldn't believe what Shane just did. I think I was just terrified of losing her. I took my phone out of my pocket and put in her number. I stared at the screen trying to think of something to type, but all I could think of was "I'm sorry." Like that was going to make anything better. I sent the text anyways. Sighing I sat on the couch and looked around. I wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular. I noticed some paper lying around and I grabbed a piece. I tried to find a pen but I couldn't. I looked over at Aly's vanity and saw eyeliner. That might work. I slowly began to compose a letter to Rylen. After a few minutes, I was finished. I folded up the letter and put it in my pocket. I will save this one for later. It was probably one of the best things I've written in my lifetime, next to her song. I decided to take a little nap, which turned out to be four hours long according to my cell phone when I woke up. I sat back up on the couch and stared at the wall. I sat for another minute, drumming my fingers on my thighs, before I started to get restless. I know Aly will probably kill me, but I need to take a walk around the arena. I opened the door and rounded the corner but I didn't get very far before someone rammed into me at full speed. I tried to steady us but instead we both went down, they were running to fast. We fell backwards, so they landed on me for the most part, cushioning their fall. I winced as we hit the ground and moaned because my ass really hurt from hitting the concrete at a brute force. I let my head drop to the ground and then opened my eyes, surprised to see Rylen's face hovering over mine. She was grinning like a mad woman.

"I landed on you," she smiled, while panting.

"Yes, it does appear that way doesn't it?" She didn't answer; she just shook her head and jumped up, still smiling. She reached out for my hand and helped me up.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked, rubbing my butt.

"No," she smiled. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Then what does it mean?" I bit my lip and held my breath.

"It means I fell and you're where I landed. In both the metaphorical and literal sense," she laughed letting me go. I raised my eyebrow at her. "It's actually kind of ironic and very hilarious, but I think that was a need to be there moment, and you weren't but it's ok. I'll just tell Aly later," she got out in one breath, still gasping for air.

"Okaaay? Why are you so worn out?" I asked, looking around to find some water. I grabbed an unopened bottle from a table nearby and gave it to her.

"I ran here," she breathed after chugging some water.

"From where? Egypt?"

"No, Starbucks," she rolled her eyes and drank more water.

"The closest one is like 20 blocks from here Rylen," I laughed.

"Yes, I just found that out," she laughed, finishing off the bottle.

"So you ran twenty blocks to fall on me on purpose? I'm so confused," I looked at her. She was all sweaty and her face was kind of red and blotchy. Yet, she still looked so amazing.

"No. I ran twenty blocks because I love you. I had an epiphany while discussing snowboarding, so I ran twenty blocks to say that I love you. I choose YOU," she said while poking me in the chest. She took a deep breath and let a sigh, "I choose you." I don't think it was possible for me to be happier then I was right in the moment for the rest of my life. Well maybe not. I guess we'll find out later. I didn't say anything to her, I just grabbed her and kissed her senseless if you will, for the next few minutes until she finally pushed me back. "I gotta go talk to Shane," she sighed. I nodded. I was ok with it, I trusted her. She chose me after all.

RYLEN'S POV

I'm not going to bore you with the details of my talk with Shane, because there really weren't any. I just walked into the dressing room and he looked at me. I think he knew right away. He stood up we hugged, exchanged words, some of them were his trying to get me to change my mind, but they were only half-hearted. I think he knows Nate and I were made for each other. Then he apologized, properly, for everything. I cried, he cried. It's not important though. What's important is that we both understand each other. We've made amends. I think we're both a bit upset still, my heart still a bit broken, his too, but that would heal over time. We both just wanted to move past it all and start over. I think we have both had enough drama already this summer. I saw Nate a bit earlier talking to Shane and Jason and they were all crying and hugging so I think they all made amends as well. Right now I'm sitting backstage during the show. We were just about to get ready for their last wardrobe change. I heard 'SOS' start and I stood up getting the last of the things ready, the change was after this song. I didn't get a chance to finish however, because Harper ripped the clothes out of my hand. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a curtained off area we had for the boys to strip down behind after the show.

"Don't ask questions, please change into what's laid out for you. NOW, you have two minutes," she grinned and took off. I shrugged and decided to go with it. Obviously this was very odd, but maybe she just didn't want me in Nate's pajamas. I stripped down and saw a metallic emerald green dress sitting on a chair. This was far beyond not wanting me in pajamas, but I put it on quickly anyways. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and a fitted bodice. It came up to my mid thigh. I saw a pair of gold peep toed heels and slipped those on too. There was also a gold necklace with a heart pendant on it. I picked it up and I caught that it said something. '_N+R_' that was cute. I reminded myself to thank Nate later and then my heart stopped. What was he planning now? Obviously something crazy, it wouldn't just be dinner afterwards, because I wouldn't be changing right now. I caught a glance at myself in the mirror and then remembered my hair was up in French braids. That did not look very nice with this dress. I quickly ripped them out and finger combed them. I used some of the bobby pins I had in to keep down the short layers to pull some of the hair off my face. It actually looked pretty good. I heard a bunch of commotion outside the curtained area and realized the boys must be changing. I was just about to sit down in the chair, unsure of whether I was supposed to leave there or not before a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I was passed off by Harper to a stagehand and led off to the side. The boys were already gone when I passed through. I continued being dragged by some stage guy, getting more confused by the second until I realized where we were headed. I hate Nate so freaking much right now.

NATE'S POV

Shane, Jason and I were rising back up on the stage to thousands of screams and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I had talked to them about my plan earlier, and they were here and supported me, but I was still freaking out. Rylen was going to HATE me when she finally clued in. We walked to the front of the stage and I took the mic.

"So as you all know, we tend to write a lot during our tours. So as you can guess, we've written a few songs for our new album. However, this time is a little bit different, because I've had a brand new inspiration during this tour. I think I've probably written ten songs just about that one inspiration alone, this past month. However, I have one song that I am particularly proud of. So I thought what a better way to debut it, then to play it for our wonderful fans tonight?" I paused as the crowd screamed loudly, "And THEN I thought what better way to debut it then to play it for our fans tonight, WITH my inspiration on stage with me?" The fans started screaming again, not that they ever really stop. "So without further ado, I would like you all to meet Rylen Sims." I turned around to see her glaring at me from the wings, looking drop dead gorgeous. I chose to ignore the glare and waved her out. She shook her head, but Jason was already there, dragging her on stage. She struggled for a minute, then stopped and followed Jason. I'm guessing she didn't want to look like a moron. I couldn't hold back my grin. One of the stagehands brought a stool onstage and stuck it in between Jason and I. She sat on it and smiled at me, but I knew her well enough to know she was only smiling because she knew her face was on the screens all around us. She definitely was going to have my head for this. "Rylen has been on tour with us this summer, as the assistant coordinator of our wardrobe team. She has fastly become one of our best and closest friends, not to mention, the best girlfriend I could ever ask for." I paused waiting for the crowd's reactions. There was a lot of screaming. Probably crying. I knew some of them weren't going to be happy with this, but I hoped they would embrace it. They really had no choice. "So with out further ado, Rylen, this song is for you." I listened to Jason start playing the intro and waited for my cue. Shane was playing guitar as well, which was a rare occurrence, and I sang to Rylen, like we usually do with 'Hello Beautiful'.

**They come and go but they don't know**

**That you are my beautiful**

**I try to come closer with you**

**But they all say we won't make it through**

**But I'll be there forever**

**You will see that it's better**

**All our hopes and our dreams will come true**

**I will not disappoint you**

**I'll be right there for you 'til the end**

**The end of time**

**Please be mine**

**I'm in and out of love with you**

**Trying to find if it's really true**

**oh no no no no**

**How can I prove my love**

**If they all think I'm not good enough**

**But I'll be there forever**

**You will see that it's better**

**All our hopes and our dreams will come true**

**I will not disappoint you**

**I will be right there for you 'til the end**

**The end of time**

**Please be mine**

**I can't stop the rain from falling**

**Can't stop my heart from calling you**

**It's calling you**

**I can't stop the rain from falling**

**Can't stop my heart from calling you**

**It's calling you**

**I can't stop the rain from falling**

**Can't stop my heart from calling you**

**It's calling you**

**But I'll be there forever**

**You will see that it's better**

**All our hopes and our dreams will come true**

**I will not disappoint you**

**I will be right there for you 'til the end**

**The end of time**

**Please be mine**

We ended the song to deafening applause. I stayed holding her hand. We both looked at each other and she had tears in her eyes. I could feel some threatening mine, but I held them back. I smiled at her and mouthed I love you before I started talking again. "There's just one more piece of writing that I've done recently, that I wanted to share with you all tonight," I could feel my hands shaking, "I um, well I actually wrote this today in Aly's dressing room, which I got booted to after I said some things that, well I'll let the letter explain it, but it was something I really needed to get down. It's actually written in Aly's eyeliner because I couldn't find a pen." The crowd laughed. I gave a smile, but I thought I was going to have a heart attack. My heart was pounding, I'm sure it was like in cartoons where you could see the outline of it pushing out of my chest. Not only that but my hands were shaking like crazy as I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket. I unfolded it. "So, um, yeah, I guess I'll just read it." I cleared my throat.

**Rylie-Bear,**

**I know I just texted you sorry earlier, and it made no difference. I'm going to say it again though. I'm sorry. I just got so scared of losing you, that for a minute that I forgot what I was saying. I know it's not really an excuse, but you have to understand just what you mean to me. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so badly. I would give up everything, all of this for you. It's crazy, I am fully aware. I realize I've known you now for like, a month, but even the first time I laid eyes on you, after you crashed into me and while you were on the ground at the hotel that one morning, I knew there was something special about you. And I still see it. Everyday I see a little bit more of you that blows me away. There has yet to be a day that goes by that you don't surprise me, and I want to keep it that way. So even though you said no once, I'm going to try again, because I've always been told that when you're made for someone you'll just know. And I know. I've never been so sure of something in my life. So Rylen, please make me the happiest person on this planet, in the universe and in the infinite beyond. Will you marry me?**

I think this is the only time at one of our concerts you could actually here a coin drop. I could hear people starting to scream again when I knelt down and pulled out a ring. Rylen just sat there, with tears streaming down her face. I put the mic on the ground and took one of her hands in mine. She looked from the ring to me and back a couple of times, her mouth hanging open. My heart was ready to burst from pounding so hard. Her eyes focused on the ring for a minute, then she put her hand over her mouth. She slowly turned her eyes to me and met my gaze. She dropped her hand and the tears that were threatening to spill down my face the entire time did when she finally spoke.

"Yes."


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

NATE'S POV

"Yes." The tears streamed down my face and I ripped Rylen off the stool into a hug so tight I was probably suffocating her. She wrapped her legs around me and I twirled us in a circle a couple of times. I stopped, but still held onto her. It was like no one else was there in that moment. I felt her breathe on my neck and I grinned, knowing now that it would ALWAYS be her breath. She moved her head from my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I love you so much. So, so much. That was beautiful." I grinned again, this time because I knew she wasn't going to kill me for what I did. Well, that was still to be determined actually. I set her down reluctantly, but still held onto her.

"RyBear I meant every word and as much as I really want to not let go right now, I didn't think about that fact that I have a concert to finish," I laughed to myself. I hadn't thought about that at all actually. Oh well I guess, it would have been worse if she had said no. Oh god, no I don't even want to think about that. I felt her nod against my chest and I pulled her away from me a bit and looked into her eyes. I grinned before pulling her back and kissing her. I kept it pretty PG though. This was a Disney concert after all. I grabbed my mic off the ground after a minute and turned to the audience. "Let's hear it for the most amazing girlfriend in the world, and now my fiancé, Rylen Sims everybody!" The crowd screamed like crazy and I kissed her cheek, before handing her off to Big Rob so she could watch from the VIP pit. The rest of the concert was an insane blur, I was so happy. Afterwards I grabbed Rylen and headed straight for Aly's dressing room, knowing she had already cleared out her stuff and was on her bus. The girls always left right after their set. I walked in and closed the door behind us. I was sweaty and disgusting from the show, but I just wanted a few minutes alone with her before I was forced to get on a bus with my brothers and travel to our next stop. I had barely turned around before Rylen had grabbed me and thrown me down on the couch. I was unaware that she was that strong, but I didn't care. That was hot. I didn't have time to think about it too much though, because I had barely registered the fact that I was on a couch when I felt her undoing my pants. She leaned over as she undid my zipper and sucked on my neck. She moved to the part right under my jaw and I let out a moan. That was my weak spot. I let another moan escaped when I realized my pants had been pulled off and she slowly started to stroke me. Boy she moved fast when she wanted to. I gasped as the intensity of the moment was causing me to just about lose it already. I pulled her arm, getting her to let go and pulled her close to me, then I flipped us over. I smashed my lips onto hers, slipping my tongue in and fighting with hers. I pinned her hands above her head. I let go with one of my hands and let it travel down her body, stopping for a minute to let my hand slide under the top of her dress, and playing with her nipple. She pulled at my lip and I grinned, she must like that. I removed my hand from her breast, letting it continue downwards until I found where her thigh and dress met. I slowly pushed her dress up until it was above her underwear. Not being able to resist, I pressed myself into her, us both groaning at the contact. She bit my lip hard and I fought back by torture instead of force. I kept myself pressed against the fabric of her silky underwear (which felt so amazing by the way) and lightly grazed a finger against her. She tried to raise her hips to harden the touch, but I kept my hips on hers and lightly grazed again. I kept on barely touching her until she ripped one of her hands from above her and grabbed my grabbed two of my fingers, then placed hers over mine. She roughly shoved them against her clit and started to slowly circle over it, with pressure. I smiled into our kiss and felt myself grow even harder from this interaction. It was so sexy to see her guiding me. She took her fingers off mine and put her hand in my hair. I continued rubbing her, slowly increasing speed, but stopped after a minute. I raised my hips a bit and let my stiff penis slide across her underwear. I felt her shiver beneath me. I rubbed the tip of my shaft over her clit, dragging it across her a few times. I wanted to feel myself against her bare skin so I lifted my hips further and let my tip drag across some of her stomach. I settled back on top of her and rocked against her a bit, feeling how wet she was through her underwear.

"Let go of my arm," she whispered, pulling away from my kiss for a second. I obliged and she shifted underneath me, making me rise up a bit. When I came back down I found that she had her underwear off. I moaned. "I don't want you to break your promise, but I just need to feel you somehow," she whispered. I nodded. I moved up her body and moved my tip against her, slowly sliding it down into her crease, I shuttered at the sensation of her wetness. I didn't enter her, but I was pressed into her lengthwise. I rocked against her, unable to resist myself and she gasped loudly. I knew I wouldn't be able to help myself any longer if I kept it up so I let go of her lips and moved down. Flicking my tongue against her, I felt her tense up. I continued to lick her as she shook every few seconds. I loved having this power over her. I decided to take full advantage of it and slip a finger in her.

"Fuck Nate, MORE!" She had never spoken to me like that before, but it was definitely something I wanted to happen again, so I listened and put a second finger in her, pumping a bit faster. She let out a loud moan and grabbed my hair.

"Make me fucking HOT Nate! More!" she yelled, pulling my hair. I slipped two more fingers in her and she let out a small scream. I kept licking her and pushed into her faster and harder. She cried my name and shook for a second before pulling me up and flipping me over. I felt her mouth instantly on my cock and I let out a yelp. She swirled her tongue around my shaft and it didn't take long before I came. This time she took it and cleaned me off. She lay on top of me afterwards and we both sat there in silence for a few minutes catching our breath and enjoying the quiet before getting dressed and heading out to the bus. I would have taken her there if I didn't want it to be more special. We grinned at each other the entire way out and stopped just before getting on the bus.

"I love you Nate," she said, pecking me on the lips.

"I love you to RyBear."


End file.
